Matt Responds
by puddingcup
Summary: Matt answers random question you lovely people have... let me know if the rated for language and some violence and other random things that would need a T Raiting... GRAND RE-OPENING!
1. First Entry

**Sorry if someone else has already done Matt for these "Ask Someone" fics...**

**I honestly don't know how often I'll respond, but I'll do my best... I just wanted to see how fun this was... answering Matt's questions XD**

* * *

Wassup? It's Matt…

So… I've noticed that there are a lot of "Ask -insert Death Note Character's name here-" (I mean, I'm on the computer 24/7 so how could I _not_ notice?) and I decided I'd give it a shot…

Ask me whatever you want, and I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities.

Oh, and if you ask me how to beat a video game, I'll try my best not to be rude when I tell you to go look up the cheat codes yourself… A gamer never reveals his/her secrets.

Um… I feel that I should make this first entry longer, but seeing as how I have nothing to talk about, I'll just sign off.

**

* * *

**

If no one reviews, I won't continue... obviously...

**But if two or three people want to ask questions, I'll be more than happy to answer! :D**


	2. Second Entry

**Hey! You people are so awesome!**

* * *

Ha! Yes! People Reviewed! A lot more than I expected to, too!

Okay…. First up is:

**toya1255**

**Hey! What's up? So...U are Matt...Wow...We know a little about you. Ok,**

**almost nothing...So I was wondering...How mucho do you admire L? What kind of**

**activities did with him? Do you hate Near as much as Mello does? Is Mello**

**really your best friend? What do you think about BB or A?...Sorry...I'm**

**just..."curious" nn**

**See ya!!**

**(Yay! I'm the first one!! xD)**

I think of L as a father figure in some ways. I actually got to spend more time with L than people would think. He taught me a bit about computers, which led to my awesome technology skills. I am very thankful for that.

And, no, I do not hate Near. In fact, he is a very good friend of mine and I was sad to leave him.

Mello is my best friend. He's like my brother and we'll always have each other's back.

Beyond Birthday. I dislike the fact that he killed people, but if you read that story carefully, you'll find that he killed them at the time they were destined to die, so I guess that's better than just killing people. Still kinda twisted though.

A. I never really met A. I suppose I can understand that he was under too much pressure, but come on! If you're really under that much pressure you've got to find some way to release it all. Suicide is not the way to go!

Thank you for your questions!

Next:

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Aloha Matty! :D I love ya! Can I get a hug?!**

**Here are the questions:**

**1. You know smoking kills right?**

**2. Do you hate Takada for killing you and Mello**

**3. Do you hate Near?**

**4. Where do you get your clothes at? They rock!**

**5. Are you the seme or uke in you and Mello's relationship?**

**Byez!**

Yes, you may have a hug! Hey, I recognize your penname! I really like your story "Breaking Through." I seem pretty cool in that story, huh? But, of course, I always seem cool!

1. Yeah… I'm sure I must have heard that before…

2. HELL YEAH I HATE HER!! She's such a bitch, killing off my best friend! That's why people should hate Kira… Kira (either of them, they're all assholes) kills people's best friends… It really pisses me off

3. No I do NOT hate Near. He's so cute and adorable! I love him! …was that too much information?

4. Thank you! I order them online, actually. Misa only goes into girl stores and since I have to stay near her to observe her actions (most of the time. The rest of the time I'm busy with my computer or a game), I can't walk into some other store because then I can't see her.

5. My and Mello's relationship? Damn, he ended that when he met Hal. –sighs- DAMN IT! … … anyway, if I'm correct, and seme was the top, then I was seme! Don't ever let him tell you otherwise! Oh, but wait… he'll probably deny it because he's got Halle now! Well, at least I still have Nea- … never mind…

Bye! Thanks for the questions and the hug!

And:

**TwilightNatalia**

**Matt, I know you are going to tell me to look up the cheat code, but I**

**already tried and many avid gamers don't know this either (and there are a lot**

**that I know. I come from a long line of them.)**

**One: Fullmetal Alchemist and the Curse of the Crimson Elixir has this**

**retarded thing that does pushups when it kills you, how do you beat it?**

**Two: I actually haven't asked that many people about Final Fantasy X-the**

**underwater machina boss thing that has depth "death" charges...it will NOT**

**die!**

**Yeah, so, why do you wear goggles?**

Hi!

… Um… uh… you… kill it? Sorry, this author has taken my gaming knowledge and I can't really help with any gaming questions… I'm sorry! That's why I said no questions about gaming… because this author was STUPID (Matt: Yeah, that's right I'm talkin' to you puddingcup! Me: Hey! I'm the one who allows you to talk, so be nice!) and hasn't actually played any games –gasp- how does she survive without playing games… If anyone has an answer to that, please let me know because I'm at a complete loss as to how she does it. …. Again, sorry I can't be any help.

And I wear goggles for a number of reasons… (1) since I'm inside most of the day, the sun is really bright when I go outside and the goggles are like sunglasses. (2) I need glasses, but I don't like the way I look in them so I use goggles instead. (3) Goggles are awesome! Who wouldn't wear them?

Next:

**LollyLilyRose**

**Well okay, Hello thar Matt! :D How is Mr.gamer today? Anyway here are my**

**questions... 1. How is it you have such a huge fandom but you only appeared**

**for a minute or two in the anime, and in ten panels in the manga? 2. How do**

**you feel in being Ls 3rd successer? 3. Did those bullets hurt? :D. (you don't**

**have to answer that). 4. What Is the real color of your hair? ( Srysly idk if**

**it's green blue or red.). 5. What's your relationship with mello? ( with all**

**the Yaoi around I don't believe anything anymore).**

Hey! I'm good how are you?

1. It's because I'm sexy! Yes, you know it to be true! :D That and Mello wouldn't get anywhere without a hacker… He's second best at Whammy's but he kinda sucks with computers.

2. I feel pretty proud of myself. Not many people can be third best at such an awesome place. Mello's all about being the best but I think he should be happy with second… I mean it's better than third, right?

3. Uh, yeah… they hurt… badly. Why the hell did you smile at me? We're talking about my death here! Even Near was sad when I died. Did you see his reaction? I saw it because I was on my way to heaven, if you're wondering…

4. Hm… good question… the anime says brownish, but I think red is more me. It's bright and I have a lot of fan-girls!

5. … Well… now we're best friends (that stuff didn't ruin our friendship) so… I'm going to leave it at that. You can probably guess if you read the answers from other people.

And:

**ArisatoM**

**Hello, Matt! Questions.**

**1) Have you heard about Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3/Persona 3 FES? And if**

**so, have you played it?**

**2) What is your opinion of all of the pairings people put you in (Mello/Matt,**

**Near/Matt, L/Matt, Misa/Matt, B/Matt)?**

**3) How many video games do you have?**

**4) What is your favorite video game?**

**5) Have you heard the P3 music?**

**6) What do you think of Mello's chocolate addiction?**

**7) High five! high-fives**

**That's all!**

**-ArisatoM**

1.Um… I'm going to say yes, and yes

2. Eh… Mello/Matt and Near/Matt are okay. As I said, I think of L as a father figure so that'd be kinda awkward.

3. –runs off to count- …um… I can't count that high… I'll go find Near to count for me.

4. Pokemon. It's really fun and there are a lot of versions! –hugs Pikachu-

5. …. –points to self- Gamer… so I'm gonna say yes (even if the author hasn't)

6. well, I can't really say anything because I smoke…

7. –high fives- YES!! HIGH FIVES ARE AWESOME!!

Next:

**melloXtristan**

**i have a question matt but first (hugglz you) there that's out of my way**

**lets see question one did you actually go to the wammy house**

**and are you gay for mello and have you ever had hot yaoi sex in a closet**

**and um well why do you smoke its all like your cool enough without cigarettes**

Yes, I did go to Whammy's house… I've been there since I was five or so.

… not anymore.

…. Uh… a closet? Hm… I'll have to remember that one… :D

It's kind of a habit… I started smoking when Mello left and I was trying to find him… I needed something to calm my nerves (and I know that's not a good excuse but it's the only one I have) and Thank you, you're obviously pretty cool too since you think I am :D

And:

**Happycookbook**

**Yo, Matt**

**Here are my questions:**

**1)When you see all these fanfics about you being all mushy and lovey dovey,**

**how do you feel about it? Do you just laugh it off or are you disturbed by**

**it?**

**2)Does it you off that you didn't get more of a part in Death Note or are**

**you pretty apathetic?**

**Damn, I lost train of thought.. I had more than just that.. maybe next time**

**D**

1) Eh… depends… sometimes its okay, but when you read a lemon about yourself, it's kinda creepy…

2) I'm pretty apathetic… I mean, I'm getting so much attention anyway so it doesn't make much of a difference to me.

And:

**Puppy Death Glare**

**Lol! Hi Matt! (and puddingcup :P)**

**My question is...**

**...Do you want this? -dangles a Pokemon game in front of him-**

Hi Puppy Death Glare! (Me: Hey! lol I remember you! Hi!! Matt: Quiet, I'm answering!)

-stares at pokemon game- … yes… GIMME!

And:

**Pazel**

**Hey, Matt.**

**WILL YOU MARRY ME, OR SHOULD I JUST KIDNAP YOU? ****D?**

… uh… what exactly are the differences between your idea of marriage and kidnapping me?

If you'll settle for a hug, or even a kiss on the cheek if you want that, that's fine with me but marriage… no sorry. :D

Hope you all liked my answers!

* * *

**OMG I SERIOUSLY CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED!! :D I'm soooo happy!**

**And, grrr... sorry if the questions look like their in a weird format... I dunno why that is... And where it says D? on Pazel's questions, it's supposed to be a smiley face but its not working for some reason... **


	3. Third Entry

**hey!! Sorry the update took longer than the last one... I've been pretty busy... I had homecoming last night, the homecoming game the night before and yeah... just a lot of stuff. And then the homework... ickers.**

**Anyway, if you see p.c or Rachel any where in here, just know that its the same person as puddingcup. I don't think that i said Rachel any where in here, but i might do that later on...**

* * *

AHHHHHHHH! –bangs head on the table- puddingcup is listening to her iPod, and therefore I (lucky me) get to hear it too! AHH! Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie…

No offense to you Fergie-fans, of course.

Puddingcup: But I like this song…

Matt: But it's so weird! 'And I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket…' what the hell is that supposed to mean?

p.c.: okay, well you've got me there…

Matt: Anyway, I (yes, I say I because I run this story. Not puddingcup) forgot to put up a disclaimer so here it goes for the rest of the chapter… Puddingcup owns nothing, while I, Mail (Matt) Jeevas, am trying to work on owning Near and Mello. There I said it now be happy because that's the only disclaimer that will be here.

Hehehehe… ok well I really have nothing else to say so on with the questions!

**Pazel**

**D'aw. No marriage.**

**-pulls out a net and rope and laughs maniacally-**

**No, no, I'm just kidding. 'Tis all for the lulz.**

**(P.S. The equal sign doesn't work on stories.)**

-Runs and hides- … are you sure you're just kidding? I mean, I know I'm sexy and all, but… -comes out- okay… I think I believe you… yeah, no marriage, but I will give you a hug if you want one!

P.S. Well how stupid is that? Equal signs pwn!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HELLO! So you know i kidnapped Near and am forcing him to answer questions**

**from my computer :D! I can ask him out for ya if you like! Question:**

**1. Can I have a kiss?**

**2 Aw Poor Matty! I'm mad at Mello now! Do you still like him?**

**3. Where is puddingcup keeping you? :D**

**4. How many times were you shot :D?**

**I LOVE YOU!**

OMG PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK!! I love him! He's mine! Hm… maybe I'll ask him out (again. We're kinda already dating) when p.c. asks more questions on your story :D

1. As many as you want if you allow me to see Near everyone once and a while!

2. Ah, don't worry. I still like him as a friend.

3. That shall be kept a secret.

4. You expected me to count how many times they… they… well, you get the point. But if I had to take a guess, I'd say they shot 34 times but how many actually hit me was at least 18 but no greater than 23

Uh… I'll love you too if you give me Near :D

**ArisatoM**

**Hello Matt!**

**If you go on youtube and search 'Persona 3 Soundtrack' you should find some**

**of the music. It's awesome!**

**Thanks for answering my questions. Here are more!**

**1) What's the creepiest thing you've ever read?**

**2) What did you think of the other kids at Wammy's?**

**3) Here. (Gives Matt a copy of Pokemon Diamond.)**

**4) High-five! -High-fives-**

**Bye!**

**-ArisatoM**

lol The first song I listened to sounded like Christmas music but then I listened to others. :D Pretty good, I must say, although I still prefer faster songs with lyrics.

1) Oh, that's honestly a tough one. I try not to read lemon stories, but I suppose that if I had to choose two, they would be "Visit" by Jam-Streaked and "Knife" also by Jam-Streaked. At least one of the two should be on puddingcup's favorite stories (but have fun finding them… she's got a billion of them) probably both, actually.

2) Eh… some of them were okay, some were totally twits (lol that's a word Mello used in Death Note Another Note!), and some (like Near and Mello) were the best friends a guy could wish for.

3) OMG THANK YOU! –plays game- hang on… (30 minutes later) PC!! GIMME MY GAME!! Puddingcup: you can have it back after you finish answering the questions… or at least in the time lapse between reviews we receive. Matt: (grumbles) fine

4) –High Fives- I love high fives!

**Chibi's are Awesome**

**Hello Matty-kun**

Uh, Hi… did you mean to leave a few questions or did you just want to say hi? I wasn't sure what you meant when you said 'Don't add this part please'

Anyway, thanks for saying hi!

* * *

**hope you liked it!**


	4. Fourth Entry

**hey people!**

* * *

Uh… hi! Rachel(puddingcup) has better music now!

Rachel: You're welcome!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

Aloha! I get as many kisses as I want -evil grin- I want 20 and here is

**Near!**

**Near: ...**

**Hahaha! I'm evil! By the way Idk If I thanked ya for liking my story**

**"Breaking Through" :D So THANKS!**

**Near: She is extremly Hyper.**

**Katelyn: I'm always hyper XD!**

**Now for the questions!**

**1. Choose! Would you rather kiss B.B. (Who ROCKS XD) or Kira :P**

**2. When are you and Near getting married?**

**3. Fave song?**

**4. I'll tel ya a secret about Near if you give me Mello blackmail XD!**

**5. Did you know that I will be writing a one-shot for you and Near! It may**

**posibly be a lemon XD!**

**Love ya! I'll be back to pick up Near later!**

**Near: Huh!?**

Katelyn:

-hides behind Near- I still get Near though, right?

You're welcome! It's good :D

Yeah, I notice she was kinda hyper, but that's okay because Rachel's always hyper so I'm used to it…

1. Beyond Birthday! He's frickin' awesome! KIRA SUCKS!! That's right, I said it!

2. I dunno. Near, when do you wanna get married? I think in the late summer/ early fall would be nice, but October just feels kinda late… maybe in August or September.

3. Oh…. Damn… that's hard… I'll just name off a bunch that I like… Somewhere by Within Temptation (listening to it right now XD) … really just about anything that Within Temptation sings… Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year… When Angels Fly Away by Cold… anything by Linkin Park (especially Somewhere I Belong and Numb)… Addicted by Saving Abel… Riot by Three Days Grace… and almost anything by Seether. There's a lot more but that's all I can think of right now XD

4. OKAY!! Um… Mello paints his nails (but you probably know that XD), some of his leather comes from women's clothing stores…

Mello: IT DOES NOT!! Shut the hell up Matt!

5. OMG YAY!! I luff you!

Ooh… look up "How to mess up a serious scene" on youtube… it's HILARIOUS!! It should be the version where Light cracks up about Bottles…

You're taking Near away form me? I don't luff you anymore…

Near: … -mumbles- but I wanna stay with Matt…

Rachel and Katelyn: AWWWWW!! SOOO CUTE!!

Near: … -blushes-

MickyMcMuffinx3 Hi Matt :D I wanna know something

**1. ...Why do you look like Christmas?**

**2. Do you like Christmas?**

**3. Whats your favorite gaming store?**

**4. Can I have a hug?**

**5. Whats your favorite kind of music?**

**I love the smexy gamer :D**

**P.s. Do you also know that you look like the hamburglar...It's funny :)**

**ILOVEYOU!!**

Lol I suppose that would be why you are asking questions :D

1. cuz the artist is mean! Just kidding… I love the artist because he made me sexy!

2. well, I guess it would depend your point of view… in the anime I looked a bit like Christmas and I think I'll use Mello's reason for why I do and say that I am undercover…

3. Eh… any store that gives me awesome games! Probably Game Stop or EB Games…

4. Sure! –smiles and holds out arms- I'm so loved!!

5. as said above I like a lot of stuff… I suppose for genres, I'd have to say Alternative, Alterative/Punk (apparently there's a difference…), Rock, Metal, some pop but I'm kinda picky when it comes to pop, some hip-hop/rap but again, I'm rather picky… it really depends on how the song sounds… Right now I'm listening to "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry (if you're wondering why I'm apparently listening to a bunch of songs, it's because I'm not answering all these questions on the same day… it depends on when they come in)

Uh… thanks!

P.S. I've heard that before… I see a resemblance with the shirt but that's about it…

Again, thanks for the love!

Review more people! I like answering questions!

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Fifth Entry

**Hey! I'm back!**

* * *

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hey Matt! How's my favorite gamer today :D! I love ya! Here is your love**

**Near!**

**Near: ...Hi Matt..**

**Matt: MY LOVE! -glomps Near-**

**O.k. Here are the questions:**

**1. Mello has been continusly asking me this but do you and Near want to all**

**do a threesome with Mello?**

**2. Nera wants to be married in August.**

**Near: When did I say that?**

**Me: Right now :D!**

**3. Thanks for the blackmail! :D Here is Near's blackmail: He hugs his bunny**

**rabbit, He's jacked off because of you 3 times, He sleeps with a nightlight**

**:D**

**Near: K-Katelyn! -blushes-**

**Hahahaha Bye now!**

YAY!! Near!!

1. Sure!! If Near's up to it of course!

2. YAY!! August it is! Ooh! AUGUST 24th!! Near's Birthday!! That'd be AMAZING!!

3. You're welcome!! You'll have to forgive me… Since I'm either on the computer or with Near all day I have no idea what 'jacked off' means… weird… you'd think I would learn that from being on the computer all day!

-hugs Near-

**true2sokka4ever**

**HI MATT! Okay first of all i wanted to say: U R SOO HOT EVEN IF YOU'RE BARELY**

**IN THE MANGA! okay, now for questions!**

**1. Why do you like Near so much?**

**2. Can I have hug??**

**3. Uhh, do you eat candy? XD**

**4. And if you were a stereotype (I.E.: goth, punk, geek ect) which would you**

**be?**

**Love ya! Say 'i love you' to Mello for me! :D**

Hi! Thank you! I would have also accepted the phrase 'Matt is so sexy!!' but yours works too!

1. Because Near is my lover and he's smart and he's sexy and…

Near: -blushes- MATT!!

Matt: But it's true XD

2. Of course you may have a hug!! –holds out arms-

3. I do like candy, yes. I don't have an obsession with it like L but I do enjoy sweets!

4. hm… I dunno. I think it would be a combination of gamer-freak, geek, and nead.

I'll do my best to tell him that although I may have to go find Near after I say that to Mello –Matt grins evilly-

**melloXtristan**

**hi matt how are you and hows your captor is she treating you well i have some**

**questions oh pick on me pick me**

**1)do you know how manyfangirls you have i mean there is like a line to hug**

**you over there look (rabid fangirls waiting for matt) see**

**2)your awesome to (hugs you)**

**3)does near ever open up to you because between you and me i think he is**

**soulless**

**4)i hope you have a spiffy day**

Ah, yeah she's treating me well!

1. whoa… creepy… lol HUGS!! Eh... I don't think that I'll go over there just yet. If they really want a hug they can come over and get a SOFT hug… not a back-breaking bear hug (OMG alliteration!)

2. yay I'm awesome!

3. lol yeah he does

Near: I do not!

Matt: yes, dear –whispers- yeah he does

4. thank you! And I hope you have a spiffy day too! SPIFFY!! XD

Rachel: Uh-oh… now he's hyper… dang and I still have to go to school! He's gonna make me hyper and then I won't be able to concentrate!!

Matt: well that's why you've got the third smartest at Whammy's with you!

Rachel: … I'm really starting to question how smart you are…

Matt: Thanks for the questions!

**iGamer**

**Hi Matt-kun! :D**

**I have a set of questions to ask you...**

**Answer please?**

**1. What do you think of Misa Misa?**

**2. Do you like dressing up for Halloween(I think Mello steals little**

**children's chocolates)?**

**3. What's your favorite gaming console?**

**4. Can I get a hug? :D**

**5. What's your favorite video game?**

**So..Yeah that's it...**

**Yay! :D**

OMG I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME!! Of course I'll answer your questions!! Isn't that what this thing is for? XD

1. She's very annoying… okay, more than 'very.' She is FREAKISHLY annoying… and I never really held a conversation with her!! But I think she's just a woman in love and doesn't really understand what she's doing. That still doesn't make it right, but at least now I have a motive (Sherlock Holmes and Hercule Poirot and probably some other famous detectives all need to know motives before they officially close the case so I feel pretty smart!)

2. YES!! Halloween is awesome!! I'm not sure what I'm going to dress up as though… Rachel is going to dress up as either Beyond Birthday or L and Beyond's lover (she'll have split personalities) because she's a nerd like that

Rachel: HEY!! I like my idea! It's like taking the whole Angel/Devil thing to a whole new level!!

Matt: … sure.

3.Ohh… probably PSP or some form of Gameboy because they're portable!

4. Of course you may! –hugs- I love getting hugs!

5. Ohh… that's a tough one… I know this sounds kinda cheesy, but my all time favorites are anything to do with Mario! It's so fun!

YAY!! I got to answer more questions! This is fun!

* * *

**Ask questions... I don't have too much to do when I'm done with my homework so i have time!**


	6. Sixth Entry

**Hey people! Please check out my new Q&A fic called "Matsuda's Answers"! Just so you know, in future chapters of this one, Matsuda may pop up and annoy the shit out of Rachel and Matt... lol hope you like it!**

* * *

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Aloha Matt! Me and Near are back!**

**Near: Hello Matt**

**Me: Omg! You ain't blushing!**

**Near: so...**

**Me: Anyway for one thing Matt your not a nerd! You are like a**

**gamer-freak/punk! Right Near!**

**Near: Sure..**

**Me: You seriously don't know what is...Um Rather not explain Here Near you**

**tell him!**

**Near: W-what!**

**Me: He's your boyfriend!**

**Near: -blushes- fine -whispers answer in Matt's ear-**

**Matt: Oh -blushes-**

**Me: Ya anyway...**

**1. A hug?**

**2. Are you going to take my suggestion and be a cheerleader for Halloween?**

**3. I'll tell Mello that he gets his threesome ;)**

**Near: Huh...What did you say?**

**Me: Oh Nothing! XD**

**Byez! Here is Near! Be back tommorow!**

**Near: -blushes-**

Hey again! Lol but Near's so cute when he blushes!! –hugs Near- lol oh… um I went to the movies today (lol I got out of the house!!) with Rachel and our friends (saw Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist) and we remembered the question so we asked our friends… lol… they told me… but we forgot that there was some random guy fixing lights by the entrance and then we started laughing XD it was great!

Oh, and Near, I'm very flattered. –hugs Near tighter and gives him kisses-

1. Of Course

2. lol maybe! That'd be awesome!

3. lol XD nice…

-holds Near-

Rachel and Katelyn: awww!! –shoves the two into a closet-

**VampronicWolf13**

**Hi Matt!!**

**3 questions:**

**1.Why did they have to kill you off? My friend and I cried,**

**stating that you were too young,smart,good-looking,and**

**awesome to die!**

**2.Why the red Camaro?(I have nothing against it, for it is**

**car from heaven.)And where can I get one?**

**3.Can I get a hug,please?**

**Bye!!**

1. because they're mean! I'm glad you think all those nice things about me… I must say that I agree… although I would have added sexy beast in there too XD

Rachel: -mutters to herself- narcissist (spelling? I hope that's right)

Matt: Yeah… So?

2. Cuz Red Camaros are AWESOME!! Not like that "crap camaro" in Transformers! Plus red is sexy cuz it matches my hair and Near's face when he blushes…. That makes it even sexier

Near: -blushes-

Matt: see?

3. Always! –hugs-

**iGamer**

**Glad you like my pen name :D**

**Anyway I might be bothering you and Rachel for a while..**

**If that's okay with you guys...**

**Soo... Yeah.. :D**

**1. Did Mello ever asked you to buy chocolate? If so what kind.**

**2. What is your favorite color?**

**and**

**3. Do you like anime as much as you like video games?**

Of course it's okay with us!

Rachel: This question stuff is fun!!

Matt: -grins-

1. Yeah, he did… Almost every frickin' day… fortunately I didn't have to go half the time because of my spying duties… Anyway, he always told me to buy Hershey's or Lindt… he would have asked for a bunch of European stuff but since we were in America, he didn't want me to be seen in any other place than a random Wallmart or some place like that…

2. Black, white, and red… basically anything that has to do with Near XD

Near: -blushes again-

3. No… I do enjoy it, but it doesn't trump video games. The only thing that beats video games is Near :D

Near: -blushes more-

* * *

**Questions?**


	7. Seventh Entry

**HAHA!! More Questions!**

* * *

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**I'm back -Gives Creepy Smile-**

**Near: When she acts creepy and insane it means she's upset.**

**Me: Of course i'm upset! I wanted to go to the game! :(**

**Near: Oh Well. Your school is weird. Everyone wanted to hug me and that**

**guy...squeezed your cheeks...**

**Me: Ya I have a guy who is in love with my dimples o.O Anyway You should have**

**seen Near at the rally!**

**Near: ...**

**Me: Obviously the freshmen were getting boos and Near fraked!**

**Near: ...It was annoying.**

**Me: Anyway...**

**1. When did you realize you were bi/gay?**

**2. Can we all get in a group hug?! Everyone?**

**Near: ...**

**3. Ever dent your awsome car? I mean you obviously speed!**

**Bye! be back for near later1**

**Near: Thank god! Her friends are over and they...**

**Matt: What?**

**Near: They tried to make me go swimming.**

**Me: XD**

Hi! Ah… that's probably not the best thing… Rachel and I both have headaches because we stayed up until… well it was past midnight and then we didn't wake up until 1:25 pm. You would think that much sleep would make your head crystal clear…

Aww the freshmen were getting booed? How sad…

Rachel: But… I'm a freshman!! –sad face-

Matt: haha… sucks for you! Anyway…

1. When I met Near –smiles while Near blushes-

2. YES!! –hugs everyone-

Matsuda: I wanna join!

Matt: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!!

Matsuda: -sad puppy face that only Matsuda can pull off-

Rachel: awww! –hugs Matsuda-

Matt: -sighs-

3. NO. _I_ didn't dent it, but those stupid cops dented it with like five hundred bullets!! Damn you Japanese/Kira police force!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THE CAR REPAIR!!

Lol But Near doesn't like swimming. Oh well, at least now you're all mine! –hugs Near-

Rachel and Katelyn: -smiles and while they're not looking pushes them into a closet-

**BeyondBirthday187**

**Lolz hi Matt!**

**on with the questions! (lol 'quest' XD)**

**1) why are you a gamer anyway?...well I am too!! XD**

**2) WHY'D YOU DIE!?**

**3)I'm trying to write a fic but I have really really bad writers block for**

**some reason... can you help me?**

**4) why'd you follow Mello? you could have stay'd with Near! -hugglez Near-**

**um... you can have him back now...**

**5) um... why do you like Near? I'm curios... hmm... maybe cuz he's to cute?**

**maybe... hmm.. ow my brain hurts :'(**

**6)can I have a hug?**

Lol that's so cool! I never realized that! Heheh 'quest' cuz you're on a 'quest' to find answers for your 'questions' XD

1. cuz gaming in fun!

2. Because the cops were jealous of my awesome car (WHICH THEY DNETED!! GRRR…) and they were also jealous of my sexiness…

3. ooh yeah!! I'll go read your fic later (or try to if I have time) and review it… if you don't see a review its because I didn't have time and you can give me a summary here and I'll try to help you that way :D

4. It's because Mello and I have promised that we'd always have each other's backs and he desperately needed a hacker and I was the only man for the job… I wish I could have had Near with me though XD

yeah you'd better give him back!! –hugs Near-

5. It's cuz Near is the awesomest person around and he's smart, and he's sexy, and he's cute, and… and…

Near: awesomest isn't a word, Matt

Katelyn: hush, he's complimenting you

Matt: XD

6. Of course you can have a hug! –hugs-

**Lawliet1330**

**Neh, I have a couple questions for Matt.**

**1) How are you responding to these questions if you are dead?**

**2) Do you like 'The Truth Beneath the Rose'?**

**3) Is it strange to see yourself on YouTube?**

**4) What is the most traumatizing thing that you found on the internet about**

**yourself?**

**5) Do you watch Demyx Time?**

**And, also, I shall tell you the epic way L had actually faked his death in**

**the HQ if you 'convince' Mello to let me borrow his motorcycle... evil**

**laughter choke cough BLEH! ... Never laugh while eating cookies...**

**Also! Did you know that floccinaucinihilipilification is a real word? It**

**means to judge someone or something as worthless...**

**. glomps when fangirls look away does a batman jump and disappears**

okay!

1. I'm not dead in real life!! That was only in the manga and in the anime! Although I still remember event from the manga and anime (which is why I'm able to answer questions such as: how many bullets did they hit you with?) like they really occurred… it's crazy stuff….

2. I don't think I've ever Read/seen it… is it a book or poem or whatever? Tell me who it's by and I'll try to read it (or listen if it's a song or whatever).

3. I'll admit it is kinda disturbing… but some of the videos are cool so I don't mind so much…

4. um… well… it might be kinda traumatizing for some others

Rachel: look away young ones!!

Matt: but it is probably one of those doujshini (sorry if it's spelt wrong but I don't feel like looking up the correct spelling) things… kinda… different…

5. unfortunately I don't…. what's it about?

Rachel: oooh!! Like the way L faked his death in the movie!! Tell, tell, tell!

Matt: RACHEL!! No one cares about your "L-obsession"

Rachel: … I care… MELLO LEND THE MOTORCYCLE!!

Matt: o.O… okay, Rach… time to get help…

Lol I would think that you shouldn't laugh while eating cookies…. That's probably a bad thing… OMG COOL WORD!!

Whoa… BATMAN!! –sings Batman theme song-

Rachel: o.O lol Batman is my fake boyfriend if I ever need to tell a guy to go away! I tell him I have a boyfriend named Bruce Wayne!!

**Megan Marianne Crossheart**

**Daddy! I'm ur daughter w/ Mello!!**

**Anyway, can I ask; Do you like dogs or cats?**

**mini skirts or skinny jeans on a girl?**

**leather or pajamas?**

**breasts or ?**

**and cigarettes or games?**

o.O …. … seriously? Wow…

Rachel: Congrats, Matt… you're a daddy!

Matt: thanks? Anyway…

Cats

Mini skirts… they remind me of the time I forced Near to wear one! XD

Near: -blushes furiously-

Matt: PJs… Near wears PJs! :D

Depends… which curse word is ? Don't answer that… um… idk

CURSE YOU!! Lol probably video games cuz I've been thinking about quitting cigarettes…

666DaKod777

**Who do you w00t for in the console race:PS3 360 or Wii?**

Eh… probably a Wii… they're all fun though! XD

* * *

**any other questions? XD I hope so!!**


	8. Eighth Entry

**According to Beyond Birthday... i am a wallflower... what the hell is that supposed to mean?**

* * *

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**...**

**Near: She's really upset right now so she gave me a script for the**

**questions.**

**Katelyn: ...:(**

**Near: Something about her friends, I don't know. Anyway her questions are:**

**1. Which would you choose Video games or Near?**

**Um Katelyn that's not fair.**

**Katelyn: ...:(**

**2. Group hug? She needs it.**

**3. Her Lemon story about us is out...She says go read it.**

**You dont' even say please.**

**Katelyn: ...:(**

**4. Here are Handcuffs, Use them well. What do you mean by that Katelyn?**

**Katelyn: ...**

**She'll be back later. She's really emo right now.**

**Katelyn: Bye Matt!**

NOES!! Kateyln!! You're supposed to be happy! Will a hug make it better? –hugs-

Near, makes sure she's happy!! You're supposed to be nice!

1. Near, obviously!

2. Of course!! –group hugs-

Matsuda: Sooo cool! –joins in group hug-

3. OMG I can't wait!! I'll go read it after I finish answering your question!

Rachel: she's sad… she doesn't need to say please!!

Matt: awww!! Be happy!

4. hehehehehehehe… -grins evilly-

Near: uh….

Rachel: I'll grab him, you hand cuff him! –grabs Near while Matt puts the handcuff on Near- Kateyln, would you like the honor of pushing Near in with Matt?

Matt: Bye Kateyln!! –hugs- Be happy!! You get to push Near and I in a closet!!

Rachel: or bedroom!

(a couple minutes later) Matt: lol I loved your lemon!!

Rachel: -blushes- I think I did too…. I think I need to get over the shock of reading something explicit though…

Matt: she liked it.

Matsuda: o.O well I guess it's okay because I'm an adult so I shouldn't really be surprised…

Rachel: -blushes again- well… yeah…. It was pretty good XD

**iGamer**

**Hi again!**

**I have 4 simple questions for you...**

**1. Did you buy anything for Near?**

**2. How did you get so popular?**

**3. Can we be best friends? :D**

**4. Do you hate someone?**

Hi!

1. Yeah, but I don't think he'd appreciate me telling you what it was XD

2. Cuz I'm hot!

3. Sure!! :D

4. Kira/Light… he's stupid!

* * *

**ask me questions please!**


	9. Ninth Entry

**:D we're back!**

**Matt: but not many people reviewed... :'(**

**Matsuda: hehe... i get lots of reviews!**

**Rachel: just be happy that people are reviewing!! I am!**

* * *

**Chibi's are Awesome **sent a review but there were no questions on there… maybe there will be some later :D anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**iGamer**

**Hiya Matt!**

My bestest buddy! :D

**Anyway I only have two questions to ask you.**

**1. It's almost Mello's birthday,what are you getting him?**

**2. Do/Did you play kingdom hearts?**

Hey! … OMG WTF?

Rachel: sorry… we're watching iCarly and Mrs. Benson just called Lewbert "Lube" … o.O gross!

Matt: bleck…

1. I'm getting him all the seasons of The Office that are available, a shit load of chocolate goodness, and a gift card to Leather Emporium

Rachel: is that even a store?

Matt: probably… I think it was made by some people who were obsessed with Mello and they made a Leather and Chocolate store in his honor…

2. … I did… but Rachel doesn't own Kingdom Hearts so I can't play it anymore

Rachel: is it fun?

**kia1270**

**hi matty**

**first i really think u r cute**

**anyways**

**y did u die?**

**u like near?**

**i know u like metal and rock but what about country? there r some good songs**

**well bye**

**p.s my friend thinks u should have lived more and don't call me kira**

thank you!

I died because those police officers were stupid… just because I wasn't gonna tell them where Mello went doesn't mean that they had to shoot me! At least if I was in jail I could break out!

YESSS I love Near!! He's sooooo awesome!

Country's pretty good! Some of the songs are annoying but I do like a lot of country songs.

Why would I call you kira? And tell your friend thank you for me! I agree with her!


	10. Tenth Entry

**EowynsPen**

**Hey Matt!**

**Just a few questions...**

**1. Have you ever lived in a garbage can? Only I thought about it when I saw**

**this weird pic of you online and it's been bugging me...**

**2. What's the weirdest thing you've ever done? And describe it, please!**

**3. Has Mello ever done anything so totally stupid it made you laugh? Please**

**describe!**

**4. Can you contact L for me and tell him he still owes me my money?**

**5. Do you like Star Trek? I DO!**

1. No I haven't ever lived in a trash can…

Rachel: please send me the link?

2. Hm… well… This was at age 11 by the way; I was high on sugar (I got into L's stash) and I ran from room to room in Whammy's house and sang Christmas songs (It was July) and after that, I ran to the kitchen and ate cold pizza. Next I ran to Mello's room and messed up all his neat little stacks of chocolate… he got pissed XD. And then I went to Near's Play room… we played with… ahem… LEGOs (I promise it was LEGOs… we weren't together then… I just had to clear my throat) for a few minutes until I got bored and then I ran into Roger's office… poured the white out from the little bottles all over his room… went to L and poked him repeatedly for five minutes… he's not very fun to poke… and then I ran to Watari, intending to show him how to play my Game Boy but instead he gave me some weird tasting food (probably one of his neat inventions/recipies) and then I stopped being hyper… it was pretty fun :D

3. lol YES!!! He talked in his sleep a few times and said stupid stuff like "I am the monster of Chocolate Land… FEAR ME!!! hahahah!" and just random stuff about chocolate and leather…

4. sure… Hey L you owe this person Money

L (using a high voice): L isn't here right now… please leave a message after the beep… beep!

Matt: -looks behind a random curtain and finds L- pay up!

L: -pouts but hands over the money-

Matt: here you go! –hands the money back-

5. O… M…. G… I LOVE STAR TREK!!!

Rachel: I loved it before you did!

Matt: yeah, obviously, since you were the one who introduced me to it… but it's still AWESOME!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hahahahaha I'm back! Sorry I wasn't here last time! If you want the whole**

**story go check Matsuda's reveiws XD!**

**Near: She's too lazy to retype it.**

**Me: DUH!**

**Near: Plus she's way to hyper.**

**ME: Hahahahaha TRUE! Btw thanks for the hugs! My life still sux but i'll**

**ignore it and move on XD!**

**Anyway onto the questions!**

**1. Do you like ice cream? XD!**

**2. Want me to call you daddy since you adopted me XD?**

**3. If you say yes can I call Mello Aunt MELLO? XD!**

**4. Family Group HUG!**

**Bye bye! Here is Near be back later!**

OMG you're back!!! Where have you been? You missed your curfew

Rachel: OMG HE'S BECOMNING A FATHER!!!! Crap… I thought it was just a title…

Matt: Nope, now be a good child and stay quiet while I answer questions

Rachel: :P

Matt: anyway.

1. I LOVE ice cream!! Especially when its on Near

Rachel: o.O … … I'm not gonna ask…

2. yes, I want you to call me Daddy!

Rachel: … can I still call you Matt? I'll probably call you daddy sometime but…

Matt: sure… now let me answer questions!

3. Rachel and Matt: LMAO!!!!!!

Rachel: That's a great idea!!

Matt: I would very much appreciate it if you called Mello "Aunt Mello" XD

4. –hugs his family- yay!!

Near: … Hi Matt…

Matt: -grins evilly- Hello, Near… -grabs Near and runs to an out of the way room-

Rachel: … Mommy and Daddy need their alone time… oh, and if you're wondering why they are Kateyln's, Kody's, and my parents, read 'Questions With Near' by Kateyln…

Wait!!! Matt!! You've still gotta answer questions!!! …. No answer…. o.O

-two hours later-

Rachel: Matt, please take a shower… you're all… ahem… dirty…

Matt: I'll take one after the questions… they can't see/smell me

Matsuda: but we can…

Matt: well sucks for you doesn't it?

**Kody777666**

**Hi! Um...appearantly i'm your adopted son..yeah so...**

**1. Eariler I asked who you where goning for in the consle race in which you**

**said Wii, What is your favorite game on it?**

**2. What is your favorite game of ALL time? Mine is Smash Bros Melee**

Hey, sport!

Rachel: OMG you will not call my 'brother' sport!

Matt: …. Kiddo?

Rachel: well, it's slightly better… why don't you just call him Kody?

Matt: -sighs- okay…

1. I really like the Wii sports but otherwise it's my favorite console because you get to move around a lot :D

2. Anything with Mario! Please don't ask me to choose because they're all really fun!

Oooh! I really like Guitar Hero too!

Rachel: OMG I've actually played Guitar Hero… I think they have it on X Box 360 now so my mom said she might get it for us for Christmas!

Matt: Near promised to get you a game?

Rachel: no, my biological mother! :D  
Matt: weird…

**He Loves Me She Loves Me Not**

**Hallo,is it still possible for us(readers) to send in questions for Matty?**

Hell yes!!! I would very much appreciate it! this will probably be going on until Rachel looses her mind…

Rachel: um, I'm pretty sure I've already lost it…

Matt: well, then this is gonna last forever!!! YAY!!!

Rachel: :D yay!!! Now we can all be a big family forever!

Near: oh, crap!

Matt: :D you know you like it!

**kia1270**

**thanks**

**my friend is crazy and can i have mello?**

**please**

**i need someone like him in my boring high school life**

**i hate it**

**at least friends but can i please have mello?**

I don't see why you can't have him… apparently a lot of people own him, so I'm sure there's a bunch of other Mello-s out there waiting to be claimed

Mello: wtf? Ahh!!! –runs away-

Rachel: nope, don't you run away! –hands **kia1270 **the Mello clone- Ha, yeah, I know what you mean… that's why I have Matt and Matsuda!

Matt: It's cuz I'm so cool and what not!


	11. Eleventh Entry

Hey everyone!

This doesn't have any questions on it, but I had a few things to say…

I'm sorry if I didn't answer some of your questions… I think that I've kinda messed up the numbers so there may have been a chapter that didn't get posted…

Anyway, I think that's all!

-Matt Jeevas and Rachel Jeevas-River (see Questions With Near for details on the last name business)


	12. Near Needs A Vacation

**EowynsPen**

**Hi again Matt!**

**So, a few more questions...**

**1. Have you ever had any pets?**

**2. What's your favorite color?**

**3. Have you ever seen Watari do something un-Watari-ish? ie pick his nose?**

**4. Has Mello ever done something that scarred you for life?**

**5. Is Near in any way related to Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket? Because they**

**look a lot alike!**

**6. OMG! Another Trekkie! What's your favorite season? Mine's the Next**

**Generation, followed by the Original ones, then the ones with Captain Archer!**

**7. Can you steal one of Mello's necklaces and give it to me? Please?**

**8. Have fun! Enjoy yourself! Be good! Ta-ta!**

**-EowynsPen**

1. no, but Rachel does!

2. White, red, and black… I can't decided :D

3. I can't say I have… I've never even heard him raise his voice!

4. not yet… but I'm on my guard.

5. Is that the little kid who turns into a rabbit?

Rachel: we've only read three or four of the manga and only seen a few episodes… we started to get into it, but then we ran out of free time…

Matt: yeah… we have free time now but… we just kinda stopped.

6. lol yay! Trekkies! My favorite is The Original Series and then Voyager… Rachel is the same way… :D Although I do like The Next Gen, but I haven't seen many episodes of that.

7. hah! I would, but he'd probably shoot my head off. I'll try to find you one like it though!

8. thank you! You have fun too!

**kia1270**

**okay the mello clone will do but i will get u mello**

**besides u look smexy with that scar**

**and so do matt**

heh… I always look sexy! And I suppose Mello does look pretty good with that scar…

Rachel: are you kidding me? he's frickin' hott! Okay, that sounds a little weird because I always think of you (Matt), Mello, and Near as younger friends (kinda like children but not really)… weird… XD

Matt: Okay, he does look pretty hot with that scar, I'll admit. And you need to start writing that story! You keep referring to it but nobody knows what you're talking about

Rachel: I will over the summer….

Matt: sure…

**XxXChibiBunniXxX**

**Hey Matt!**

**You know for some odd reason I loved you to death in the manga but not the**

**anime...whats up with that?**

**Um I think out of you and Mello, you would be the Uke, how does that make you**

**feel? Will you buy me thode $100 silver combat boots I want? Becuase i keep**

**seeing them everytime I go out and it's killing me!! Wah D: Oh well~ I LOVE**

YOU! Bye~bye *kisses matt's cheek whether he likes it or not!*

Lol I dunno… maybe because they gave me green/brown hair in the anime… and less scenes… and then they had to go and kill me… what the hell is wrong with people?

Rachel: well at least you helped Near catch Kira!

Matt: I suppose.

…. Thanks? Um… it makes me feel rather awkward…

Uh… maybe? I dunno where they are

Yay!! I'm loved!

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich**

**Okay,so you are doing the questions.**

**So,I have a question or two for Matty.**

**Eins)Can I have a hug,bitte?**

**Zwhei)Has Melly ever slept with a teddy bear?**

**Danke,if you include this.**

Rachel: OMG I understand all the German you've used!

Matt: congrats, Rach…. She's taking German in school so she gets excited when ever she understands it…

1- Of course! –hugs-

2- lol yeah, he has!

Mello: Shut up, Matt!

Matt: he had one when he was seven and he named it Mr. Bear! -runs away from Mello who is trying to strangle him

You're welcome!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**DADDY! -hugs Mat-**

**I missed ya!**

**Near: She's been difficult.**

**Me: :P Mommy is mean!**

**Near: ...I need a vacation.**

**Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem anyway**

**1. May I have a mustang? Please Daddy -gives goggily eyes-**

**2. Daddy smoking kills please stop -gives puppy-dog eyes-**

**Near: Ya stop or I might have to attend your funeral early :(**

**Me: see! Mommy sad! Make her happy -throws handcuffs- ;)**

**3. May I marry Beyond?**

**Beyond: I'll treat her with excellant care :)**

**Me: I love him XD hugs B.B.-**

**4. Lol I asked this on Matsuda's thingy but anyway ever heard of the song**

**"Internal Bleeding Strawberry" by Olivia?**

**Near: It's crepy.**

**Bye Daddy! GROUP HUG!**

**Now I'm off to elope with B.B.**

B.B.: Bye-Bye future faher-in-law -grins-

Hey, Kiddo! –hugs Katelyn-

:D Where did you have in mind, dearest? -smirks as Near blushes-

1. Sure!!

2. LMAO!!!! Handcuffs!! And I'm already trying to quit since Near told me to stop. It's proving to be rather difficult, but I think these handcuffs will help me a great deal XD

…

Rachel: -shoves hand over Matt's Mouth- Of course you can! Oh and on the family tree, you forgot to add L and Beyond as children in law (well soon to be) I put it on mine XD (I copied and pasted :P)

, I haven't but I'll look it up!

-hugs family-

You'd better bring her back in excellent condition!!!


	13. Tiger Named Bob

EowynsPen

**EowynsPen**

**Okay Matty-boy, some more questions:**

**1. How old are you?**

**2. What's ur favorite book?**

**3. Can you help me with my Geometry HW?**

**4. Can you hack into hte Pentagon and screw the files up for me? It would be**

**so hilarious!**

**5. Where would you recommend for buying Death Note character plushies?**

**Bye!**

Okay!

1. I think that since Near is 19, I'm either 20 or 21… I don't remember XD

Rachel: that's really sad… anyway, I'll figure it out! -looks at her sheet of paper with the ages and birthdays- I'm pretty sure you're 20… Yeah, we'll go with twenty :D

Matt: fine with me!

2. I'm really not sure… I really like most detective and Sci-Fi novels, but I dunno if I can actually choose a favorite. I really like the Harry Potter, Twilight, and Eragon Series, but I still have to read the third Eragon book… :D sorry I can't be more specific

3. Maybe… depends on the problem

Rachel: ick… I'm taking Geometry right now too… we're doing lots of Proofs… our Book says "Geometry for Challenge and Enjoyment" … who would write that?

Matt: Someone who like Geometry?

4. I probably could, but I won't…

Rachel: Hell, you better not! I don't want the FBI or who ever does all that stuff to come to my house!

Matt: just another reason why I won't… I really don't want to get on their bad side… Been there, done that…. Being in the Mafia does not get you brownie points in the eyes of the government XD

5. I honestly have no clue… Ebay? Why would I buy a plushie when I have Near?

Near: -blushes-

Rachel and Katelyn: awww!!!

**He Loves Me She Loves Me Not**

**Sorry,I keep chaning my name. x.x Thanks for adding my question,and if you'd**

**like to practice german I can ,I have a few more questions for Matty.**

**Eins)Thank you for the hug,Matty.~pats Mello on the head~**

**Zwhei)If he still has a teddy bear can you steal it for me?**

**Drei)Do you like Tokio Hotel,Matty?**

**Vier)Can you teach me how to hack?**

**Sechs)Ich liebe dich!(I love you)**

Lol that's okay!

Rachel: yay!! More German that isn't in class! I honestly think I learn best that way XD But I do learn a lot from class so idk…

Matt: … anyway…

1. You're welcome!

2. Dude no way!! He'd shoot my head off!! I can give you some of his leather clothes though!

Mello: Don't auction off my clothes! That's creepy!

Rachel: welcome to the wonderful world of Fangirls.

Matt: XD

3. I do!!

Rachel: I have no idea what that is XD

4. Sometime, maybe

Rachel: lol nice one matt… oh noes! You forgot #5!

6. yay!! I feel loved!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Hi Daddy! -hugs Matt-**

**Yes I get a car and get permission! Xd**

**Near: Your not getting married.**

**Me: WHY!?**

**Beyond: Yes, why not?**

**Near: ...Your the reason!**

**Beyond: Aw you don't like me?**

**Near: Your a serial killer! I'm not supposed to like you!**

**Me: Ya but mommy B.B. is really sweet! Plus pretty eyes -points to red eyes-**

**Near: HE KILLED PEOPLE!**

**Me: ...Oh well! Xd**

**Near: ...Let's go somewhere far, far away Matt.**

**1. Do you want to come to the wedding?**

**Beyondl: It will be fun -evil smile-**

**2. What was the best prank you pulled at Whammy's?**

**3. Ever stolen Mello's clothes?**

**Near: Why would he do that?**

**Me: I don't know! XD**

**4. CAN WE GET A TIGER!? AND NAME IT BOB? XD**

**Bye daddy!**

Gee, I wonder why we're not letting you get married…

Rachel: exactly! He's sweet and got pretty eyes! Plus I think of him as a best friend!!

Hey Katelyn, will you be my bridesmaid and Beyond, will you be L's Best Man? Please?

Matt: YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED EITHER!!

Rachel: rawr… someone's in a bad mood…

Matt: my girls are trying to get married to men ten years older than them!

Rachel: you're point?

Matt: grr… come on, Near… if they're eloping, I'm sure we can find somewhere to go –smirks-

1. … -sighs- … I'm afraid I have no choice.

2. ha! I once hid all of Roger's books and put them in syrup!

3. … maybe XD yes.

4. Uh… tiger? No… I don't think so

Rachel: -whispers to Katelyn- we'll just get one at the zoo XD

Matt: bye everyone!


	14. Tokio Hotel and Q!

_Hey!!!_

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hi, Matt.**

**#1:What is your favorite holiday?**

**#2:Why does everyone hate the PS3? Most of the people who do have never**

**played one!**

**#3:Who are your favorite actors?**

**#4:I'm facing a terrible predicament, man. Nobody's reviewing my fic! There's**

**nothing wrong with it! Really! Could you or Rachel or anyone else in your**

**messed up family read and review it? Pweeaase?**

1. That depends… is there a holiday that celebrates the awesomeness of video games? Otherwise it would have to be Christmas!! (no offense to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas)

Rachel: OMG I LOVE CHRISTMAS!! I get off school for a week or sometimes more!

2. I don't know… I think it's fun!

Rachel: you think all things game-related are fun

Matt: XD

3. My all time favorite actor is either Bruce Willis or Samuel L. Jackson!! They're movies are sooooo awesome!

4. we'll try to remember to read it!

Rachel: I'll pull it up right now so I don't forget later!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Ya tiger! RAWR!**

**Bob: RAWR!**

**Near: ...He ate my socks.**

**Me: He's adorable haha! Btw I'm married daddy!**

**Beyond: My I call you daddy too?**

**Me: Aww isn't he sweet!**

**Beyond: -grins-**

**Me: Haha guess what I just saw the Exorsist for the tenth time!**

**Beyond: That movie is rather good.**

**Near :That movie is creepy! Her head spins then she -beeps- with the cross,**

**and ...ugh!**

**Me: Haha you got beeped!**

**Beyond: Foul language mommy.**

**Near: o.o**

**Me: Mommy ran for her life!**

**Near: I did not!**

**Beyond: Mommy was scared -grins-**

**Near: Stop calling me that!**

**Me: XD We're driving mommy insane!**

**1. Favorite horror movie?**

**2. Are you gonna buy mommy new socks? Can they be colorful?**

**Near: He wouldn't have to buy me new socks if your tiger didn't ate them.**

**Bob: RAWR!**

**3. Whatcha afraid of? Besides Mello in a pissy mood.**

**4. Now that i have a tiger can I have a dragon?**

Bye GROUP HUG! XD

Rachel: henh… he molested mommy's sock!

Matt: I'll keep you warm Near!! –grins-

Rachel: AWW!! …and ew since you're my parents… WHOA déjà vu! I totally said that some other time!

Matt: lol, Near got beeped… this is rated T so if you feel the need to curse, you can!

No you may not call me daddy!

Rachel: ooh, is it good? I don't watch many scary movies because my parents are like "you're gonna get scared!"

Matt: lol nice…

Don't drive your mother insane, Katelyn… that includes you Beyond!

1. heh heh heh… the Grudge because it makes me laugh

Rachel: .. :'( I've only seen clips of it… but those were funny!!!

2. Why would I buy Near new socks when I can keep him warm by myself?

Matsuda: o.O

Matt: NOBODY ASKED YOU, MATSUDA!!! … -grins-

3. Loosing Near.

Rachel: OMG THAT'S SO FRICKIN' CUTE!!!

4. Um…. No… I draw the line at dragon.

-hugs!-

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich**

**Hi again!I'm sorry I have so many questions,I'm just a curious girl I guess.**

That's fine with me! :D

**Eins)Would you suggest that if I hacked into a computer I used my enemy's**

**computer in case I got caught?**

… yeah, that's about right XD

**Zwhei)Have you ever 'accidently' got chocolate syrup in Melly's hair?(And**

**don't worry Melly,I don't need your clothes.I have enough as it is)**

heh, heh, heh… yeah… he got pissed at me but it was worth it :D

**Drei)Has Mello ever...Dyed Near's hair while he was sleeping?**

-laughs- yeah… he tried to make Near more "Mello-like" so maybe Near could be cooler (but I think Near is awesome the way he is!

Rachel: awww!

Matt: … get over it, Rach!)

So he dyed Near's hair blonde… it was…. Interesting.

**Vier)Would you get freaked out if someone walked up to you and looked exactly**

**like you?**

Yes… I would…

**Funf)Have any of the top three succesors worn a dress?**

-blushes- yeah… all three of us!

Rachel: HAHAHHAHAHAH!!!

Mello: SHUT UP, MATT!!

Matt: … -grins-

**Oops,last time I wrote six instead of five,my bad! Rachel~Tokio Hotel is a**

**German band.**

Ah, that's okay!

Rachel: ooh… I'll have to listen to them sometime! I'll write it down…

(later that day)

Rachel: OMG I LOVE them!!! They're so cool! The one guy looks Japanese!! :D

**Love you Matty!**

Bye-bye!

**EowynsPen**

**Hi again Matt!**

**Okay,**

**1. I get the whole I-don't-want-to-hack-into-the-Pentagon thing now that you**

**have a family and all, but still... *sigh* we could have done a lot of funny**

**things...**

**2. Do you like Q from Star Trek? He's AWESOME!**

**3. Have you ever read the Redwall books? I like them a lot...**

**4. Do you in any way identify with Artemis Fowl? You are both prodigies,**

**geniuses, and techies.**

**Well, that's all for now! And also, if you have any questions for me, feel**

**free to ask me!**

**-EowynsPen**

1. lol we could have, couldn't we?

2. lol yes! I've only one or two episodes where he shows up but he is pretty cool :D lol the one I saw he tried to mate with Captain Janeway!

3. No, I haven't… what are they about?

4. I've never read the Artemis Fowl books, but I've been thinking about it.

Rachel: he sounds sooo cool!

Matt: Well, then I guess that's why we're similar!

See ya!


	15. Rachel's 'friend' is a pervert

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich**

**Hi again!**

Hey!!

**Eins)Do you happen to have pictures of you and the other two in the dresses**

**or would I have to talk to Roger about that?**

We don't… we decided not to take pictures…. :D

Zwhei)If Near and Mello both died,would you go out with Linda?It's been

**bugging me and my twin sister for like ever.**

No, I wouldn't… in some fanfictions-

Rachel: like one of mine!!

Matt: -she's really nice and stuff but not in my opinion!!

**Drei)Would you ever dress up as a dragon for your messed up daughter?**

If she really wanted me too…

**Rachel~The Japanese looking one is Bill and the one with dreadlocks is his**

**twin brother is the bassist and Gustavs the drummer.I'm porud of you**

**and I hope you spread the TH love.**

Rachel: yay!!! Lol I'm gonna see if my German Teacher (who went to Germany for her grade schooling) knows who they are :D

**~Kris**

Bye!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Aw no Dragon :(**

**Beyond: I'll get you a dragon!**

**Near: How they're extint.**

**Beyond: I have skills -grins-**

**Me: Omg I laugh at horror movies too! Hahahaha!**

**Near: So that's where she gets it from.**

**Me: Duh! It had to be daddy since your a big chicken!**

**Near: ...**

**Beyond: So then what am I supposed to call you?**

**Near: nothing, how about you go away./**

**Me: mommy be nice! B.B. didn't do anything! XD**

**Beyond: Yes. -hugs Katelyn-**

**Near: Didn't do anything! he killed people!**

**Me: So :D I love to be the bridesmaid! XD**

**Beyond: i love to be the bestman. :) Will there be jam?**

**Near: Matt I'm going crazy!**

**1. Do you thnik mommy needs thearpy?**

**Near: I don't1**

**me: Well you sure complain alot.**

**2. Daddy can i have a mutant lizard?**

**Beyond: Like godzilla?**

**Near: Why do you want that?**

**Me: Cause :)**

**3. CAN YOU TEACH ME TO FLY?**

**Near: She had too much ice cream.**

**4. If you could be transported into any game which would it be?**

**GROUP HUG! Bye daddy!**

**Beyond: Bye daddy!**

OMG Beyond, you do not have skillz… do NOT lie to my daughter!

Rachel: of course there will be jam!!

L: our menu is candy, jam, mastacholi (sp?)

Rachel: because apparently it is a tradition to have mastacholi on the wedding menu where I'm from… not sure if that's true, but oh well!! It's gooooood! :D

L: and there will be coffee, tea, chocolate milk, and lemonade! And we're gonna get one of the dishes from Tahiti too! We're not sure what it is though… it'll be a surprise! :D

Rachel: -smiles- I love surprises! –hugs L-

Matt: GRRRR!!! Why are my children disobeying me?

Rachel: because I want to become Mrs. L Lawliet :D

L: I want her to, too! -hugs Rachel-

Rachel: -sighs- isn't he cute?

Matt: whatever.

1. that depends… what kind of therapy?

Rachel: daddy, please don't be a pervert…

L: like that kid who said that thing to you?

Rachel: ick… I yelled that he was a pervert in the hallway and everyone gave him funny looks XD

L: but anyway, he said something rather inappropriate… I was about to punch that kid in the face!

Matt: well, at least you're defending my daughter!

2. As long as you don't unleash it on society, it's fine…

3. Sure…

Rachel: OMG REALLY??? I wanna learn too! I wanna be an astronaut/detective when I grow up!!

4. hm… well, probably Mario, Zelda or one of the Death Note video games and I would change the programming on the games so I would be able to save Princess Near and beat up little mushrooms!

Rachel: omg that'd be fuuuuuun!

**IGamer**

**Hiya Matt**

**I haven't asked you some questions :(**

**Soo..On with the questions :D**

Yay!!

**1. Team Edward, team Jacob or team Switzerland?**

Team Edward all the way! I think Jacob was kind of a looser because he kept trying to win Bella over when she was perfectly happy with Edward! What is team Switzerland?

Rachel: lol I went to a Breaking Dawn party at Borders and they had a debate on who would win, Jacob or Edward and my friends and I stayed in the manga section so we wouldn't get punched in the face for jokingly saying that she would end up alone :D

Matt: ha, I wish I was there!

**2. Do you like the Gorillaz?(they're a animated band)**

They're okay… Not my favorite but…

**3. Vampires or Werewolves? :D**

Vamps.

Rachel: the vampires are hotter XD plus I have my own character in one of my fanfics and I'm a vamp!

**That's all the questions I can think for now.**

**Yeah Kingdom Hearts is fun!**

Matt: of course it is, it's a video game XD

**EowynsPen**

**Matt,**

**1. You like Q? Great! Go to , and under fandoms you will find something**

**titled "Q at Large". Read it. You will laugh, cry, and be unable to breath.**

**It. is. cool.**

Heh, go to where?

**2. Also, watch "Tapestry". It's about Picard and Q**

Heh, I'll try to remember…

Rachel: here, I'll write it down –writes down the episode name-

**3. You might not like Redwall, since there is not really any technology**

**stuff. I mentioned them because they are some of my favorites. The first is**

**called Redwall, by Brian Jaques. It's about an Abbey, and warriors, and a**

**sword, and a snake... yeah...**

ooh, fuun! I might like it!

**4. What's your favorite thing about Mello?**

He smells like chocolate :D

**5. What's the most embarrassing thing Mello has ever done?**

Hehe… he once got really hyper on chocolate and sang Brittney Spears' Lucky when we were at Whammy's… lol Roger got really mad!

Well, that's all for now!

**Bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

Bye!

Rachel: and now, we have a question for all you reviewers!!

Matt: Please give us the name of your favorite band/singer and a song of theirs that you really like :D

L: thank you!! Now, Rachel and I are eloping to Tahiti! –grabs Rachel and gets on to the plane as Beyond and Katelyn follow-


	16. Godzilla

_yay!!! we're back... well sort of... L and i are still in Tahiti! Next "The Elopement" Update should be sometime this morning... probably within the next hour!_

**EowynsPen**

**Matt! Hi again!**

**1. Well, the site is being mean and not letting me write down the website**

**name properly, so I'll have to spell it out. It's at sullivanet dot com. Have**

**fun!**

**2. I'm actually not sure that "Tapestry" is a episode, I think it's a movie.**

**3. Have you ever stolen Mello's chocolate? If so, why aren't you dead yet?**

**4. Is it true that you once found crack, thought it was sugar, ate it, and**

**got high?**

**5. What's the oddest thing Near's ever done?**

1. okay, I guess I'll have to check it out!

2. Oh… okay then… well, either way, I'll find out XD

3. I'm not dead yet because I haven't taken Mello's chocolate… I'm not that stupid…

4. No. that is a lie

5. I don't think that anything about Near is odd :D

**kia1270**

**okay for my fav band and music**

**idk i have a lot but my main**

**two are Home By: Blake Shelton**

**and Troubador by: George Strait**

Fun! I'm gonna check it out on the plane ride to Tahiti… shh… we're gonna go find L and Rachel… they said they wouldn't get married until Halloween… and if you're wondering why Rachel and L were there in Matsuda's it was because we were connect by Web Cam and that's how we know what the other was saying XD

**LXZAIDE4EVA**

**Hey Matt, to start, your my second fave character in deathnote, just behind**

**L. anyway, TO THE QUESTIONS!!**

**1)do you like Sims?**

**2)can i hug you? UR JUST SO AWESOME!! Here, a brand new PsP just 4 being**

**completely awesome! *hands u PsP***

**3)Do you like Hot Topic? Cause I do.**

**4)Ur favorite band?**

**4)have you ever gotten into a fist fight with Mello?**

**5)pirates or ninjas?**

**well thats it. Bye bye Matt. *Hugs u, quickly pecks u on the cheeks and runs**

**off* x3**

Yay!! I'm glad to hear that :D

1. I do like Sims :D

2. sure! –hugs- yay! PsP!!!

3. I do lol! Rachel's got an L t-shirt from there :D

4. I really like Within Temptation, Evanescence, Flyleaf, and Seether XD

5. NINJAS!!! Yay!

Bye! Yay! I feel loved!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Haha yes Godzilla!**

**Godzilla: RAWR!**

**Beyond: Uh oh...**

**Near: What do you mean uh oh!**

**Beyond: Oh nothing...it's just that Japan is being destroyed.**

**Near: WHAT?**

**Japan citizens: AG**

**Me: Go Godzilla! GO!**

**Near: Go! how about get the hell out of japan!**

**Me: -gasp- Mommy swore!**

**Near: God!**

**Beyond: it's o.k. mommy.**

**Near: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Me: XD**

**1. Mommy went insane!**

**2. Godzilla says hi.**

**Godzilla: RAWR!**

**3. -sniff- Dady! Godzilla ate Bob! -sniff-**

**Beyond: Aw it's o.k. -hugs Katelyn-**

**Near: ...**

**4. GROUP HUG! And I'm off to splatter my clothes with blood for tommorow!**

**Also Carving pumpkins dude!**

**Beyond: Mine is gonna be a victim.**

**Near: Mine will be a puzzle.**

**Me: That's hecka tight mommy1 XD**

Ohh!! Godzilla!

What did I tell you two about unleashing it on people?

Rachel: I would say yay Godzilla but I don't like it when people die :'(

L: awww! –hugs Rachel- Stop it Godzilla! You've making my fiancée cry!

Matt: you've never heard Near swear before? Where have you been?

1. I blame you!

Rachel: well, now that's mean! Don't blame Katelyn just because she's made mommy insane!

Matt: well, I do… heheh….. I guess I should be thanking you though because now I get to help Near!! –smiles-

2. uh… hi… Please don't kill the Japanese people… I know that Kira originated there, but you don't need to take it out of the innocent people

3. aww poor Bob… -hugs Near-

Rachel: what was that for?

Matt: because he seemed disturbed

4. yay! –hugs-

Please tell me it is fake blood.

Rachel: aww, I wish we could carve pumpkins… we're actually not doing much this year… but that's ok… this is gonna be the best Halloween ever!

Matt: why?

Rachel: I'm getting married… duh!

L: -smirks- I love you, Rachel! –gives Rachel a kiss-

Rachel: -smiles- well anyway, if we did carve pumpkins, I would carve a scene of Tahiti

L: I would carve my insignia

Matt: I would carve a video game scene!

Bye!

Ich Bin Nicht Ich

**You guys are asking questions?Oh,cool!Poor Matty and Nearness,they don't want**

**to obey,sorry.**

Ehehe… no we don't XD

**Ready,Set,Go!~Tokio Hotel**

**Just Friends~Jonas Brothers**

Cool. I listened to two of Tokio Hotel's songs and I would listen to more right now, but I'm kinda tired. Jonas Brothers I'm not very fond of, but oh well :D

**These two are tied for my favorite luck with control them,bye bye!**

Thank you for answering my question!

Rachel: Oh, and I talked to my German Teacher but she hasn't heard of them…

**~Kris**


	17. Mutant Cave People

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich**

**Your german teacher sucks,she probably teaches good but what kinda German**

**teacher hasn't heard of them?So,can you get Godzillas autograph for me?**

Rachel: lol yeah, I was like "But they're so cool!"

Matt: good luck getting that autograph…

Rachel: I'll do my best!

**Matt,have you ever dressed up as a game console for Halloween?**

Yeah. I was ten!

Rachel: awww!! I want a picture of that!

**Happy Halloween guys,happy Birthday L!**

Yay!!

L: thank you!

**~Kris**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Godzilla is full!**

**Godzilla: -Burp-**

Matsuda: I'm amazed… I didn't believe it was possible for that thing to be full!

Matt: I'm not… you get used to this kinda stuff through video games.

**Me: Lol of course fake blood! It was a huge success! I scared everyone and**

**got lots of candy! Then horror movies! Haha**

Rachel: fuuuun!

**Near: -shudders- Never watch the desent!**

**Beyond: I thought it was funny.**

**Near: Of course you would they all got eaten by mutant cave people!**

**Beyond: :)**

**Near: Yes Matt please help me!**

**Me: Aw Is it really my fault?**

**Near: Yes.**

**Me; :(**

**Beyond: Now she's sad!**

**Me: :(**

**Near: ...Katelyn?**

**Me: :(**

**Near: ...Fine it's not your fault.**

**Me: YA! -hugs Near-**

Matt: OMG Hug Fest! –hugs Near-

**1. The marriage was fun huh!**

Nuh-uh!

Rachel: you liked it and you know it!

**2. Godzilla is gonna go eat Light now.**

**Near: HJe's dead.**

**Me: Oh I brought him back to life so he can suffer pain :)**

**Light: HELP ME!**

Matt: sorry Light, but you kinda deserve it…

Rachel: it still makes me sad to see people die though

L: awww –hugs Rachel-

Matt: anyway….

**3. Did you go trick-or-treating?**

Nah, we handed out candy!

Matsuda: L and Rachel kept eating it all

L and Rachel: :3

Matt: but dressed up as a cheerleader!

**4. Favorite number?**

I'm not sure… maybe 14,010,518

Rachel: why?

Matt: 14= N, 01=A, 05=E, and 18=R …. NEAR!

Rachel: awww!

**GROUP HUG! Love you all! Bye!**

Bye! –everyone joins the hug fest!-


	18. No Life Outside of Near

_Sorry I didn't update sooner!! I had it all done but I thought I had already updated!_

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Me: Hahahahahaha! Candy!**

**Beyond: She ate half her pillowcase!**

**Near: Not good.**

**Me: Lalalalalala! Lol dance with me gaara! -sstarts breaking it down-**

**Gaara: Hahahaha -joins Katelyn-**

**Beyond: Um ok. So you know she's practicing her danec for Dance class.**

**Me: Hahaha I got a warmup to Lovestoned, a tarzan dance-**

**Beyond; Whoo hoo banging pots!**

**Me: and a christmas dance!**

**Near: They don't care about your life.**

**Me: Mommy mean!**

**gaara: Granny mean!**

**Near: I'm not your granny.**

**Gaara: Hahaha Granny! Granny! Hahaha**

**Me: Like your grandson daddy!**

**1. For christmas can we have a family reunion?**

**Near: no! You al do whatever and me and Matt can have christmas by**

**ourselves.**

**Me: Aww cute but don't you like the rest of your family!?**

**Near: Yes but you all give me headaches.**

**Me: XD**

**2. Dude fave word ever!? Besides Near?**

**3. Godzilla and Koko are getting along!**

**Godzilla: RAWR!**

**Koko: -whatever sound a zebra makes-**

**Bye Group hug!**

Uh-oh…. –runs away from the hyper Katelyn-

1. Matsuda: Oh, that'd be so much fun!

Rachel: aww… but I'm going up to Minnesota!

L: well, we'll keep in touch with them!

Matt: NO! Like Near said, Near and I need alone time!

2. lol, but that is my fav word!! Probably River

Rachel: OMG THAT'S SO CUTE!!

Matt: -grins and blushes-

3. Who's Koko?

Bye!! –hugs-

**ZeraKayl**

**Ahh... *blinks and looks down* So I'm a female gamer, and I have almost no**

**life. Help? /**

Join the club!

Rachel: you're a female?

Matt: well, no, but I am a gamer with no life outside of Near! –hugs Near-

I'm afraid I have no suggestions…

Rachel: I have no life either… Just L! –glomps L-

L: -grins-

Matt: Get away from her!

**Eru-Sama**

MAT~

***GLOMP***

Uh, hi!

**Aww... I missed the halloween special sorta... I need a hug =[ xD Halloween**

**was really funny! My friend was there**

Oh, I'm sorry! –hugs-

**Eru-Sama**

**Grr... It cut off my questions... ¬.¬**

**oh well, I'll start again ^^**

okay!

**Aww... I missed the halloween special sorta thing...=[ I need a hug... Hug**

**me, fools!**

-hugs again!-

**Matsuda: Aww..Eru-Chan**

**Me: SAMA!**

**Matsuda: Eru-SAMA needs a hug ^^ *Hugs***

**Me: Join in, mortals!**

***Everyone joins in***

Yay group hug!

**Yay! My friend was there though, and we cosplayed as D/N characters, Me as**

**Matt, her as Near. T'was fun. We also went to see the James Bond movie. Threw**

**popcorn ^^**

uh… that's rather awkward…

oooh I wanna see that movie!

**Near: Yeah, I saw your friend, how dare she copy my look -_-**

**Me: O.O..**

Creepy…

**1. Pokemon!**

OMG They're so cool! –goes off talking about Gamer stuff-

Rachel: wow…. Now, you've done it XD


	19. Motorcycles!

**EowynsPen**

**O.O Okay then...**

**1. Do you ever wonder what it wouldbe like to have a NORMAL family?**

Not really. I've never known what NORMAL was like, and I don't wonder about it.

**2. How long is your hair?**

I'm not really sure. I don't measure it.

Rachel: to give you a rough estimate, it's kinda shaggy but not freakishly long. It's not short either.

Matt: sure… what she said.

**3. What are your suggestions for dealing with a stubborn, unresponsive**

**Mello?**

Run

**4. Did any of the kids at Wammy's have pets?**

No. I think L and Beyond both had cats though.

**5. Do you like rabbits?**

They're very cute! Plus Near dressed up as a bunny for Halloween XD

**6. Have you ever seen DN Angel?**

No, sorry.

**And lastly, a question for Near, Matt please leave the room.**

Uh…. Okay… -leaves the room-

**Near, Is it true you would leave Matt if Gevanni said he was interested in**

**you?**

Near: of course not. I love Matt!

Rachel: awwww!!!! –pulls Matt back in- Near loves you!

Matt: yay!! –hugs Near-

**I doubt it, but gossip always has a root.**

**Happy November! (Nanowrimo kids, you know what I mean.)**

**-EowynsPen**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HI! How are you all? I'm like having a rollar coaster adventure!**

We're good!

**Near: Which means she's fine.**

You're pretty fine too, Near

Rachel: aww… and ew.

**Me: Hahahaha Koko is my zebra who was sadly eaten by Godzilla's babies :(.**

**Godzilla's babies: -burp and continue to chase Mello-**

Awww poor zebra… I like zebras… they remind me of my shirt!

**Mello: **! Leave me alone! Why do they chase after me?!?!?!?**

**Near: They like white meat. :)**

**Me: Haha mommy made a joke!**

Rachel and L: laugh

Matt: you're so cute Near!

**Mello: ** you!**

Please watch your mouth, Mello. My 'grandchildren' are in the room.

**Me: By the way daddy I have another wonderful child!**

**Wrath: Grand-daddy! -glomps Matt-**

**Me: Hahaha your a granpa and mommy is... a grandma! Hahahaha!**

**Beyond: Our wonderful children our becoming JUST like me. :)**

Oh. Dear. Lord.

**Gaara and Wrath: :D**

**Me; They're so cute!**

**Near: Ya if you like future-killers.**

**Me: XD**

I agree with Near…. Like always XD

**1. Daddy can I have a motorcycle like Aunt Mello's!?**

Sure.

Rachel: oooh! Can I have one in lime-green and blue?

Matt: sure.

**2. How about we have a family reunion on thanksgiving then.**

TURKEY!!! I get to cut it!

**3. GROUP HUG!**

**Love you all!**

Yay!!! –hugs-

**The Fictlizuh**

**Hey Matt.**

**#1:Is it bad the song "Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden makes me cry?**

I'm afraid I've never heard it…. I'll have to remember it!

Rachel: -writes down the song-

**#2:Who would win in a slap fight? Mello or Near?**

Near XD

Rachel: and you know this how?

Matt: you're my child… it's not like I'm going to tell you

Rachel, L, Matsuda, Ed, Al: o.O

**#3:Which would you rather play? Splinter Cell or 007:Nightfire?**

007: Nightfire

**Eru-Sama**

It cut off my pokemon question O.o Oh well ^^

Oh, I'm sorry!

**O.o... Please shut up Matt *puts cellotape around his mouth and gives im his**

**DS* ^^**

Mmhmhhhmmhmhmhmhm!!!

Rachel: translation: "OOOOOOOOH! DS!!!!"

Matt: -smiles and plays DS-

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich**

**Hi!**

Hey there!

**1)Daddy,can you get Melly to give me a kiss?.**

I don't know if it'll work but I can try…

**2)Can I get married?**

WHY ARE ALL MY CHILDREN TRYING TO GET MARRIED AT YOUNG AGES?!?!

Rachel: forget him. Sure you can!

Matt: nooo!!!

Matsuda: I agree with Matt. You all are too young to be married.

L and Rachel: -look at each other for a second-

L: I got Matt –grabs Matt-

Rachel: I'll get Matsuda –grabs Matsu-

L: run! Run and get married!

Matt: L. Please let me go.

**3)Can you hold my hand while I'm at the dentist?I have to get my tooth**

**drilled. :(**

Oh, I'm so sorry! Sure you can! –holds your hand-

**Bye bye!I'm off to sulk about my sister,she's being mean.**

Oh, I'm sorry

Rachel: well, think of it this way, you've got a bunch of super cool siblings here!

Matt: yeah. Cuz you're all so cool.

**~Kris**


	20. GOGGLES OF DOOM!

**EowynsPen**

**MATT!**

**Okay,**

**1. How much chocolate does Mello consume per day?**

Do you really want to know the answer to that question? Well, if you must know, the least amount I've ever seen him eat in one day is 20 bars of chocolate. We were running out and he almost went crazy by the end of the day. But on most days, he eats over 47. I stopped counting there.

**2. Have you ever been molested by passing fangirls?**

-sobs- y-yes…

Rachel: -hugs Matt- he doesn't like to talk about it.

**3. What's your most embarrassing moment?**

-blushes- I think Near and I will keep that to ourselves. It's not what you might think it implies, but it is really embarrassing.

**4. WHERE DO YOU GET YOUR AWESOME GOGGLES OF DOOM!?**

THE INTERNET OF DOOM, Of course!

**5. QUIT SMOKING! *smacks you so hard you forget what a cigarrette is* there.**

Ouch. Where am I?

Rachel: uh. Daddy?

Matt: Daddy?

Rachel: Matt?

Matt: Matt. So my name isn't Daddy?

Rachel: no but that's what I call you. Your name is Matt.

Matt: that's a cool name :D

L: I think you hit him too hard.

Al, Ed, Wrath, and Gaara: GRANDPA!!!

Matt: OMG I'm a grandpa at 14?

Rachel: no, you're 21.

Matt: oh. Okay. :DD

L: should I hit him so it all comes back?

Rachel: worth a shot.

L: -smacks Matt-

Matt: WTF?!?!? First you marry my daughter and now you smack me?

Rachel: Daddy! You're back!!

L: I hit you so you would get your memories back :D

Matt: sure…

**Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! At least it worked!**

For a moment it did. But don't worry. I'm already working on quitting just for Near :D –hugs Near-

**Luv,**

**EowynsPen**

Bye! Please don't hit me again!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**YA! -rides motorcycle- Hahahahahahaha!**

**Near: Katelyn that's a-**

**Me: -runs into building-**

**Near: -wall.**

**Me: Haha oops! Lol I'm especially hyper today.**

**Near: We notice.**

Matt: yes… maybe giving you the motorcycle wasn't such a good idea…

**Me: Godzilla found a new target!**

**Light: AG -runs from Godzilla-**

**Godzilla: RAWR!! -Die Kira **!-**

**Mello: He deservs it.**

**Near: Yup.**

Matt: yay!!! I'll get the popcorn and we can watch!

**Wrath: What bad man do?**

**Me: Uhh...**

**Beyond: He killed many many people with a death note and went insane!**

**Wrath: Ohh..**

**Me: He killed daddy!**

**Near: Which was bad. :(**

**Me: Aww Mommy sad!**

Rachel: awww!! –hugs Near-

**Gaara: Ohh Death note sounds cool!**

**Me: ! No sweetie!**

**Beyond: Sweetie Deathnote is bad1 You want to kill someone with a knife or a**

**chainsaw not a stupid death note. There's more thrill in it! :D**

**Gaara: Ok daddy!**

**Me: I will not have a Kira child!**

**Near: So having mini-Beyonds are any better?**

**Me: Yup! XD**

**Near: Matt please talk some sense into her.**

Matt: Katelyn. Beyond. Please don't influence my 'grandchildren.' Killing in any form is wrong.

Rachel: besides, Beyond. You only killed people who were meant to die anyway. You didn't actually take a life away

L: at least that's how we prefer to see it :D

Matsuda: ha, not in Katelyn's story!

Matt: why do I even bother?

**1. Can we all go to the moon!?!?!!?**

**Near: That's impossible.**

Rachel: -cries- it's… it's… IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE!!!! –runs to a corner to cry-

L: Rachel! –hugs Rachel- She is too going to the moon!!! She just has to get into NASA first

Rachel: it's my life's dream to get into space! I want to be one of the first people on Mars too!

Matt: Rachel, if I promise you will go to the moon, will you be happy?

Rachel: YEAH!!!

Matt: okay, then you guys can go to the Moon

**Me: No it's not!**

**Wrath: You have to use your IMAGINATION!**

**Near: ...**

**2. Sorry about the motorcycle. :) Can I have another one!?!?!?**

Uh. No. sorry. I don't want to keep buying you stuff if you're gonna break it.

L: -grabs money out of Matt's back pocket-

Matt: WTF?!?!? Who just grabbed my ass?

L: Near did. –secretly hands Katelyn the money-

Matt: -smirks- I'll be there in a second, Near :D

**3. Daddy are my stories good?**

**Near: You annoy everyone with that question.**

**Me: So!**

I really like your stories, actually

Rachel: I do too!!! They're awesome!

Matt: we're kind of addicted to 'Breaking Through' :D

**4. Hey rachel our kids should have a playdate! :D**

Rachel: that'd be awesome!

**Near: Her kids don't need to be exposed to yours.**

**Me: There's nothing wrong with my kids! -glomps Wrath and Gaara-**

**Beyond: They're perfectly fine!**

**Near: Whatever you say.**

Matt; I agree with Near.

Rachel: you always do XD

**Me: Group hug! Bye ya'll see ya later**

Everyone: bye! –group hugs-

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich**

**Sorry, I really like I wanna marry L and Rachel!**

Matt: -sighs- well, since you're one of the good children I guess it's okay…

Rachel and L: you're welcome!

Matt: please, don't become bad influences like Katelyn and Beyond

Rachel: but… but… it's fun!

L: woah… I just realized. If Katelyn changes her name to Infinity then they would be a part of Buzz Lightyear's phrase!

Rachel: yeah! And if we address a letter in the "To:___" format, they would be "To Infinity and Beyond!" –highfives L-

Matt: they need therapy.

**Well,she's my twin in real life and well,it sucks.I think she's mad because I**

**drilled her feet to the floor.**

Rachel: Ooh, a twin. Fun. I have one of those on this site! –highfives Katelyn-

Matt: ouch… yeah, people will get mad if you drill their feet to the floor… I learned this when I did that to Roger XD

**1)I can't wait til you get to meet my fiance,he's so ,give him a**

**chance please?Matsuda stay out of it.**

I hope he is…

Matsuda: no promises :D

**~Kris**

**Eru-Sama**

**Hey Matt!**

Hi!

**I'm going to London Expo cosplaying as you**

Make me look good! Wait. I always look good!

Rachel: you're kind of full of yourself, aren't you?

Matt: -ignoring Rachel-

Rachel: HEY!!! You should ignore your daughter!

Matt: well have fun!

* * *

_I won't be updating until at least Friday or Saturday (unless by some amazing piece of luck there is internet access at our hotel) because I'm going out of town for a funeral._


	21. Last Name

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich**

**Daddy,he's a big fan of you.~holds up a white cat who sweatdrops~This is**

**Artemis!From Sailor Moon's dimension!**

You… like the cat?

**No,I don't like the kitty like name is Gojyo,and he is**

**very...Tall!!**

Rachel: tall people are fun!

L: am I tall?

Rachel: to me yes!!! You're like 7 inches taller than me!

L: -grins-

Matt: I will never understand either of you.

**1) Does our family have a last name?If so,would it be Jeevas or River?**

Uh…

Rachel: to be exact it's Jeevas-River, but if you don't feel like making it that long, it's just Jeevas

Matt: you have a lot of time to think about things, don't you?

Rachel: Yep! Like how my name is Rachel Lawliet neé Jeevas-River :D

Matt: (Sarcastic) Amazing… moving on!

**2)If she wasn't still mad at me I'd introduce her to you.**

Oh, I'm sorry she's mad.

Rachel: -waves to Kris's twin- Please don't be mad at her!

**~Kris**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**TO INFINITY AND BEYOND! Hahahahaha**

**Near: Why did you have to say that...**

Rachel: Cuz I'm cool!

Matt: -coughs-

**Me: That's brilliant! My codename is now infinity! Hahahaha!**

**Beyond: Quite catchy too.**

Rachel: I know, right? OMG. Crap. I said something that someone who is really annoying says right there. Please forgive me!

**Me: Yup! Thanks L for the money! Whe! -crashes motorcycle into lake-**

Matt: so that's where my money went… L did you touch my ass?

L: Nope-

Matt: good

L: -I touched Rachel's! –smirks-

Matt: -chases L, trying to hit him with his PSP-

**Wrath: I wanna go swimming! -jumps into lake-**

**Gaara: Me too! -jumps into lake-**

**Beyond: Aw how cute!**

Rachel: Aren't they though!

Ed and Al: Oh we wanna swim too! –jumps in the lake-

**Me: Your all correct! B doesn't kill if he doesn't has a reason for it! Right**

**B!!**

**Beyond; Sure -evil grin-**

L: I still won –sticks out his tongue and keeps running from Matt-

**Me: OMG your going to mars! I wanna go! Dude I can film it being the future**

**director I am! XD**

Rachel: YEAH!!! That'd be so much fun!

**Near: Have fun.**

**Me: We will! My story is like a drug!! Sweet! :D**

**Near: Your addicted to sugar.**

**Me: YES!**

Rachel: another twin trait!!

Matt: -stops chasing L- She's addicted to it too. She keeps eating candy that makes the metal thing around her back molar come off (it's part of her braces)

Rachel: so? She didn't even put it back on this time because I'm getting them off December 18th anyway!

**1. Let's go to france and sing American songs! They don't like us! XD**

L: hehe, that'd be fun!

**Near: Don't expect me to bail you out of jail.**

Matt: me either.

**Me: Haha plus my friend is going and she's wear a Mexican flag and gonna sing**

**spanish songs!! XD**

**Beyond: It's brilliant1**

**Near: No, it's stupid.**

Rachel: please, try to control your enthusiasm, Near!

Matt: well, it kind of is

Rachel: -gasp- you guys aren't fun!

**2. Can pigs fly?**

Matt: depends. If you put them in an airplane they do.

**3. Daddy you know you love my children!**

**Wrath: We love you grandpa! -hugs Matt-**

**Gaara: YA! -hugs Matt-**

Matt: aaah! Being… attacked… by… munchkins… help… Hey, they're kinda cute!

Near: No!! Matt!

**Me: AW Its a kodiak moment!**

**4. Do you know where Godzilla and his kids went?**

**Near: You lost him!**

Matt: oh, dear lord.

**Me: Uh ya :D Light's gone too...**

**-Australia-**

**Light: AG**

**Godzilla: Rawr! -Get him!-**

**Kangroos: -whatever sound they make!- -Can we help?!!?!?-**

**Godzilla: Rawr! -sure!-**

**Light: I don't deserve this!**

Rachel: hahah! Yes you do! You killed my L and my Brother-in-law!!!

**-back at home-**

**GROUP HUG! Bye ya'll! By the way the sneaking to the computer has gone well**

**so far!**

Everyone: bye!!

Rachel: good luck with that! I get to bring the computer (actually it's a laptop but I call it a computer) with me on the way to Minnesota!

Matt: oh dear… being stuck in a car with you, L, Ed, Al, Matsuda, you're 'real' little brother and your 'real parents.' Joy, Joy, Joy.

**EowynsPen**

**Matt! kay,**

**1. Wow! He eats almost as much chocolate as me!**

lol nice.

Rachel: I wish I could eat that much chocolate but Matt keeps it all hidden… L!! Time to be a detective and find my missing chocolate!

Matt: please don't!

**2. Aw poor Matty! It's okay! Near will protect you!**

-smirks and cuddles with Near- I love you, Near!

Near: -blushes and buries his face in Matt's chest-

Rachel: SOOOOO CUTE!

**3. Is Near a good teddy-bear?**

-grins and hugs Near tighter- yes, yes he is.

**4. THE INTERNET OF DOOM ROCKS!**

Yes, it does, doesn't it? it's got lots of GAMES OF DOOM too!

**5. Sorry, so sorry, won't do it again!**

Thank you.

**Luv u Matty!**

**Bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

Bye!


	22. Homeless

**EowynsPen**

**Hey Matt!**

**Okay, 1. Have you ever watched DN Angel? I love it! Well admittedly like the**

**first 3 episodes are really stupid but then it gets amazing! SATOSHI IS**

**AWESOME!**

I haven't, sorry. But I heard it was good :D

**2. What do you want for the holidays?**

To be home with Near XD –glomps Near-

**3. Do you identify with a religion?**

Yeah, I'm Christian.

**4. Is Mello REALLY Catholic?**

Yeah, he is.

Rachel: Me too! –gives Aunt Mello a high-five-

**5. Can you draw well? Normally I can draw fairly well but the other day I**

**drew this REALLY good pic of Sesshomaru from InuYasha and it made me happy**

**because I CANNOT draw manga! Fear my skillz!**

Ehh… I suck at drawing…

Rachel: me too. But my friend is really good at drawing and she drew me a picture of Edward Elrich! It looks so cute because he's a chibi! And she drew Al's face at the bottom of the page because there was a cat at the bottom too :D

**6. Coke or Pepsi?**

Coke :D

Rachel: soda sucks!

Matt: GASP! -slaps Rachel, Rachel slaps back- ow. You're hand hurts

Rachel: duh. Women are good at slapping.

Matt: …okay then

**7. Harry Potter fan? (warning: if ur not, my friend Sam will come after you**

**with a wooden stake and an evil grin)**

I love the Harry Potter series! I-

Rachel: ahem

Matt: okay. Rachel owns all seven books.

**8. Views on L?**

L is so cool! He used to be a father figure to me until he and Rachel got married…. Now he's my son-in-law… its and awkward situation.

**9. Views on yourself?**

I am so cool, it's not even funny.

**10. Can I hug you? Only I had a bad day, my friends were mean to me :-(**

Oh, I'm sorry. –hugs-

**Bye Matty!**

**-EowynsPen**

**(PS how old are you?)**

I'm 20/21-ish :D

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**We're homeless...**

**Near: They deleted our story and we are not homeless.**

**Me: YES WE ARE! We have no place to go...**

It's okay, Near, you can come live with me! –kisses Near-

Rachel: you guys can come too!

Matt: NO!

Rachel: yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Beyond: What I want to know is who alerted us!**

**Gaara: -crying- They mean!**

**Wrath: Let's jump them in an alley!**

**Me: Ya!**

**Beyond; That's my boy!**

Rachel: I don't agree with violence, but I do believe that they should be punished.

Matt: I agree with violence! Let's plot!

**Near: Calm down. It was bound to get deleed anyway.**

**Me: 200 reveiws!**

-sighs- I'm so sorry!

**Near: I know...**

**Me: Excuse me I'm, going to go cry in my corner now.**

**Near: Have fun.**

**Beyond: Aw katelyn!**

**Me: You know what maybe I will have fun! M**

Awww…. Now the review gets cut off too! WTF is wrong with people?

Rachel: don't cry!!! –hugs her twin-

**kia1270**

**help**

**being forced to go to England**

Rachel: well, maybe it'll be fun!

Matt: oh, I'm sorry.

**twins: we're tying her up at the moment so that she doesn't attack kriss but**

**she is right HELP!**

**our stupid uncle set her up with a marriage to a guy she doesn't know and we**

**don't want to go up for christmas.**

Rachel: -gets that evil look in her eye and goes crazy- WTF?!??!?! I HATE it when people do that! ARRRRRRGHH!!!!!!!

Matt: L, please control your wife. Oooh, that does suck… REBELLION! Kick their asses!

**we r hoping to get away to our cousins but if it doesn't work**

**then we r doomed**

Matt: Escape!

**kia: must...kill...need...beyond's help...for...it**

Beyond: How may I be of assistance?

Rachel: I'm not saying you should kill people but….

Matt: I thought you hated violence!

Rachel: I said he shouldn't kill people! Just scare the crap out of them until they allow her to get out of the marriage!

**zack:she lost it**

**blake:agreed**

Matt: if she's asking for Beyond, then yes. She has.

**shuddup123**

**-kills Near and Halle- -pushes Mello into Matt-**

**hehehe sorry i didn't read the whole thing! MELLOXMATT FOREVER!**

Rachel: … … m-m-m-mommy? –sobs-

Matt and Mello: aaaah! –push each other away- WTF?!?!

Matt: -cries- N-Near?

Mello: WTF did you do to my girlfriend!!! –hugs Halle-

Matsuda: it's okay! L will help!

Rachel: L has magical powers!

Matsuda: you would know

Matt: -looks up- I'm staying out of this conversation –sobs over Near's dead body-

L: I can fix it! –does magical stuff and Near and Halle come to life-

Near: -groggily- what happened?

Rachel: MOMMY!!!!  
Matt: -hugs Near- I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mello: yes!!! –hugs Halle-

**Ich Bin Nicht Ich (Kris Jeevas-River)**

**Gojyo's from Saiyuki's dimension,and he's 22.**

Matt: uh….

Matsuda: that's like two or three years younger than L

Rachel: so? Go ahead Kris!

**Gojyo: Nice to meet ya.**

Matt: I'm keeping my eye on you.

**1)So I'd be Kris Jeevas~River?Kool!**

I suppose so…

**Jenn: Kristina deserves the cold shoulder,she took our dads power drill to my**

**foot.I was in the hospital for a couple days.**

Rachel: wtf?

Matt: wow…. Um…

Beyond: hmm. That give me ideas XD

**2)Can I borrow your gun daddy?**

Matt: not after what you did you Jenn.

Rachel: don't hurt people!

**~Kris**


	23. Coke Rules

_Sorry it has been so long!! i thought i had already updated!!! Again, so sorry!_

**EowynsPen**

**Hiya Matt!**

**Okay,**

**1. How old were you when you started smoking?**

I don't know… 14 maybe?

Rachel: -smacks Matt- Stop being a bad influence daddy!!!!

Matt: -gasp- you made me drop my cigarette! Oh well… I was trying to quit anyway

Rachel: so can I hit you every time you smoke?

Matt: … no.

**2. If you had the death note, is it true you would give it to Mello?**

Either him or Near… I wouldn't want to hold it.

L: what about me?

Matt: if you were still alive, yes.

Rachel: he is alive!!! See!! –hugs L- he's not a ghost!!!

Light: would you give it to me?

Rachel: Aren't you supposed to be dead? –punches Light in the face and then knees him- Mello: Hey, Gaara!!! Wrath!!! I found Light!!! Ed, do you want to help? Al?

Al: No, thanks.

Ed: Hell yes!!! –punches Light in the face-

-Light goes missing and Gaara, Wrath, and Ed magically disappear-

**3. Kay. I was just asking about Mello being Catholic because he doesn't**

**really set a great example for a holy faith. I mean... he's mello...**

Matt: I know what you mean.

Rachel: yeah, he kinda doesn't, does he?

**4. Aww! That's cute. Ed rocks! Al too!**

Ed and Al: yay!!! Of course we rock!

**5. COKE RULES! SO much better than Pepsi!**

Rachel: soda's still gross.

Matt: she's insane

Rachel: and you just now realized this?

**6. Awkward...**

Matt: sort of…

Rachel: hey does anyone know where I can get diagnosed for whatever personality disorder I have? I think I'm shizotypal but I don't want to diagnose myself :D

L: I'll help you!!!

Matt: I'm not so sure a guy who has his own problems can help very much

Rachel: hello!!! Peer counseling, duh!

Matt: he's ten years older than you!

Rachel and L: …so?

Matt: -sighs- Katelyn, I think you rubbed off on her.

**Have fun Matt**

With these two? –points to Katelyn and Rachel- I don't think that'll happen.

**-EowynsPen**

**(PS have you ever been in odd situations involving glue?)**

Yes… it wasn't fun.

**Kris Jeevas-River**

**Ugh, Gojyo please?He cheated on me. :(**

Aww, I'm so sorry, sweetie!

Rachel: how come you don't call Katelyn and I 'sweetie'?

Matt: cuz you two aren't sweet

Rachel and Katelyn: XD

**Jenn:Yeah,and now she has her sights on Jasper Hale~Cullen.**

Matt: oh, dear… don't make Alice kill you.

Rachel: oooh, he's pretty. XD but I think that the hottest one is Carlisle :D

L: do you think I'm pretty? –puppy dog eyes-

Rachel: hell yeah!!! You and Beyond are frickin' sexy!!!

L: -smirks- I think I'm still winning on that poll :D

Rachel: yeah!!! I don't remember where it was at thought… maybe on Whammy High School…

**1) Me and Jenn made up!**

Matt: yay!!!

**2) Have you seen the Twilight movie yet?!I've seen it three times since it**

**came to theaters!**

Yeah, we've seen it once… on Tuesday

Rachel: it was okay… there were some parts that I didn't really like because it's not what happened in the book but overall it was pretty good.

**3) Would you get mad if I tried marrying a vampire?**

No, I would just send you to the mental clinic place along with Rachel, Katelyn, Beyond, and L.

**kia1270**

**blake: eh...the help oh yeah**

**zack: if u can kill, just kill him**

**hands over picture of the old ****

**blake: yes she lost it a long time**

**back**

**zack: she request that everyone should read her books: love &death, sisters,**

**home, and betting**

**blake: she'll be fine maybe**

**kia: untie me so i can kill him**

**twins: nope**

I hope she doesn't go too crazy being tied up… being tied up is not fun… unless Near is there XD

Near: -blushes-

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Curse you fanfiction!**

**Near: We'll try to remember what we put.**

**Me: Okay uh I said I'll go cry in my corner and have fun!**

**Beyond: And I comforted her! XD**

**Gaara: Then we told mommy that her other stories were really good!**

**Me: Then I became hyper again! XD**

**Near: She's over it.**

That's good… I guess.

**Me: I had a funeral for it! Lol**

**Beyond: Also life has been good to my love.**

**Near: Don't say that.**

**Beyond: What?**

**Near: Don't give my daughter pet names.**

L: what's wrong with pet names? I call Rachel 'love' and a bunch of other things like Beyond probably does with Katelyn.

Rachel: I think they're cute! –hugs L-

Matt: just don't call our daughters that! Beyond, listen to your mother-in-law!

**Me: -shining eyes- Mommy you finally accept me!**

Rachel: lol when I first read it, I thought it said "Shinigami eyes' and I was like "whoa… when did you steal Beyond's eyes?"

**Near: Oh...**

**Me: -glomps Near- I love you!**

**Wrath: Me join! -joins-**

**Gaara: Me too -joins-**

**Beyond: Come on godzilla! -Godzilla and Beyond join-**

**Mello: o.O I'm not getting into that.**

Matt: I know what you mean.

**Near: Help...**

I'll save you, darling! –pulls Near out of the hug-

**M: I'm happy again!**

**1. Light is still missing.**

Heheh, nice

Rachel: yay!

**Near: No he's not.**

**Me: Then where is he.**

**Mello: Katelyn I hope you don't mind but I mtold your kids to do me a favor.**

**Me: o.O What kind of favor?**

**-far, far away-**

**Light: Where am I!?!?!?**

**Gaara: You kill daddy!**

**Light: o.O What?!**

**Wrath: And auntie and grandpa and uncle! Bad man!**

**Light: Who the hell are you!!?!?**

**Gaara: -grins- Your worst nightmare! :D**

**Light; AG!**

Rachel: lol yay kids!

**-back at home-**

**Near: Your children will become serial killers.**

**Me; XD**

**2. I'm all pumped for my dance performance!**

Rachel: Oooh!!! Good luck!

**Near: ...**

**Me: Mommy is in it!**

**Near: ...**

**Me: XD**

Matt: I can't wait to see it :D

**3. Are you an obsessed twilight fan?**

**Near: are you?**

**Me: I like Twilight but I'm not all OMG EDWARD!**

**Beyond: Your just like that over me. ;)**

**Me: Yup! It's a good book though, the guy in the movie is ugly!**

**Near: Your too critical.**

**Me: I am. If I ever see him in person I'm going to throw tweezers at him**

**cause he needs to pluck those bushes!**

**Near: ...**

Wow… yeah, I do like Twilight but I'm not obsessed with it.

Rachel: I love the books and the movie was okay… there were some things they could have changed but I liked who they picked for Alice. OOOH!!! Someone go read my Twilight stories!!! I have two up and my friend has one on my account so there's three :D

**I wanna go to Canada! Take me!**

**Near: Why would you want to go there of all places?**

**Me: Canada rocks! They're are neighbors! Plus they sell great jerky.**

**Near; ...**

Rachel: plus, we wanna see where you and daddy got married!!!

Matt: why do you want to see that?

Rachel: so we can learn about our parents and how they met!

Matt: we met at Whammy's House

Rachel: then let's go there too!

**Me: We'll that's all folks!**

**Beyond: Infinity and Beyond are out! :D**

**Near: Stop with the names!**

**1.**

Matt: really… why do you keep calling her Infinity?

Rachel: shut up! It's making me happy that someone actually listened to me for once!

L: I listen to you!

Rachel: :D yes you do! –hugs L-

Matt: bye, Near, Katelyn, Beyond, Gaara, and Wrath.

**xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**HISS~ HISS~**

**- grows kitty ears and tail and bites matt on the hand - meow.**

Ouch! That wasn't nice!

**Do you hate me for attempting the assisnation of your albino boyfriend?**

I don't hate you, per say.

Rachel: He only hates Light… otherwise he tries not to hate people

Matt: exactly –tries to get out another cigarette but Rachel smacks him- not cool, Rach.

Oh, and he's not my boyfriend!!! He's my husband!!! Stupid California.

Rachel: but yay Canada!!

**-evil laugh-**

Matt: wow… I'm so scared.

Rachel: be nice!

Matt: why?

**Laura(my sister): don't worry I'll lock up all her weapons.**

Thank you!

**Me: i still got CLAWS! ANYWAY, can you sing the song 'Man! I Feel Like a**

**Woman' while wearing a sexy dress? (yeah, I like gay guys xD)And then I'll**

**give you a baby :3 -mutters- or attempt to kill Near and Halle again...**

**-loud evil laugh- uh, I mean... -schoolgirl giggle-**

Uh, no sorry… I'm not gonna sing that. Sorry

And I already have children –mutters- unfortunately

Rachel: do you not love me daddy?

Matt: of course I love you… it's just you can be very annoying

Rachel: XD

Matt: don't try to kill them again, please.

Uh… I don't know which is creepier… the evil laugh or the giggle.

**peace, Helena**

bye!

**master holykira**

**hey matt**

**on ur reply to us saying kia lost it**

**zack: she lost a long time back**

**me: she lost it when she met this**

**one guy**

**zack: she wanted to kill him**

**me: yeah so she can be crazy**

**kia: cannot**

**zack: can**

Poor Kia!

Matsuda: why aren't you ever sympathetic to me?

Matt: cuz you're… well, you.

**ZeraKayl**

**Have you played through FFXII yet? I can't find my copy, and I was really**

**close to beating Ultima, so I've had to get my FF fix from Kingdom Hearts...**

Yep!

Oh, I'm sorry!

**iGamer**

**Hi Matt :D**

Hi!!!

**I hope you still remember me.**

**I haven't been here for a while so..Yeah I'm here :D**

I do remember you! I still like your pen name!!

**1. What happened?**

Not much… just a lot of answering.

**2. Do you like Resident Evil?**

I don't think I've seen it… is it good? I've been meaning to watch it, but we've been busy.

**Those are all I could think of...So bye :D**

Bye!


	24. All I want for Christmas

**master holykira**

**me: damn, she got free**

lol, good luck catching her!

**zack: should have checked the pockets**

**me: not it was ur daughter**

**rain: thank you father, uncle**

**me: shut up**

**zack: hey that is no way to talk to rain**

**rain: i am so gone**

where are you going? Wow I'm so lost.

**kia1270**

**nah i'm better and happy now**

yay!!

**blake: yeah**

**rain: may i ask u some questions matt?**

Of course you may!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Daddy my peformance was da **!**

**Near: ...**

Rachel: LMAO!!

**Me; I only messed up once and it was small!**

**Near: 800 people...**

**Me: We sold out and I had alot of fun with my friends back stage! Lol**

Matt: I'm very glad Rachel quit dance a long time ago

Rachel: I'd probably be good though! I was the best in my class!

Matt: in your own little world maybe.

**Near: ...**

**Beyond: Very intresting too.**

**near: I hate you.**

**Beyond: :)**

**Me: Anyway, pet names are the best!I like being called love, infintiy and**

**cutie!**

**Near: Too much info.**

**Me: Lol I love to have B's eyes! They pretty!**

Rachel: aren't they? But I still think L's eyes are amazing!!! –hugs L-

Matt: no. they're not.

**Beyond: But then you be able to see everyone's death day.**

**Me; o.O Well, then just the color!**

**Near: Thank you Matt for saving me.**

Not a problem. I needed to see you anyway :D

**Me: They are so god!**

**Gaara and Wrath: XD**

**me; I'll read it as soon as I have time1**

**Near: You mean never?**

**Me: -hits him on the head- I promise I'll read them! Sorry no questions! I'm**

**all out of brain power.**

**mello: -snickers- You just called yourself stupid.**

**me: -pulls out chainsaw- Don't mess with me auntie!**

**Mello: o.O**

Everyone here: LMAO!!!

Matt: sorry, Mells, but it was funny!!

**Near: We'll see you next time.**

**Me: BYE!**

Bye!!

**EowynsPen**

**HIYA MATTYPUSS!**

o.O

**(I'm hyper)**

I can tell…

**So,**

**1. One of my muses (Eileen) says that she loves you but she has decided she**

**loves Mello more because he has a constant supply of chocolate. (Eileen: But I**

**still wuv u! *glomps*) Me: Eileen, quit embarrassing me.**

Uh, okay…

Rachel: My muse is named Benny!!! He's also my musical friend!!

Matt: HE'S IMAGINARY!!!!

Rachel: so? He's named after Breaking Benjamin!

Matt: -slaps head- where did we go wrong?

**2. Do you have a pair of tweezers I can borrow? Only Dad kinda destroyed the**

**last pair we owned and I kinda need to dislodge an eyelash from my eye... evil**

**eyeliner...**

Uh, no… but Rachel does.

Rachel: I would, but sadly, the computer doesn't like to send tangible objects.

Matt: you're so weird…

**3. Do you like poinsettias? I love them!**

They're pretty

Rachel: but my cats are not allowed to be around them!

Matt: meaning, we can't have them in the house.

**4. Is it true you used to be an alcoholic, or was that just Mello?**

That was probably Mello. I'm trying to quit smoking though!

**5. Is it true that once you hacked into three major computer companies and**

**also thirteen home computer systems, AND the department of agriculture just**

**because Mello gave you chocolate, thereby signifying that it was important to**

**him?**

Sometimes silence is the best answer –winks-

**BYE!**

**-EowynsPen**

**(PS NEVER drink and decorate. BAD THINGS HAPPEN.)**

Wasn't planning on it, but okay :D

**Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen**

**Yay!I'm sweet!**

Of course! Much better than Rachel and Katelyn.

Rachel: you know you love us!

Matt: sadly, I do… it'd we weird if I didn't love my 'children'

**1)I'll just kill Alice first,even though I don't want to...~shrugs~**

well, have fun with that…

Rachel: but Alice is really cool!

Matt: she's a fricking pixie

Rachel: No, she's a vampire

Matt: she looks like a pixie.

Rachel: you have a point

Matt: thank you.

**2)Rachey,Carlisle isn't hot,he's perfect in a godlike perfection kinda**

**way...He's creepy lookin'.**

Rachel: In the movie, he is kinda creepy, but the guy who plays him is usually pretty hot. I think it was just the make up they used.

Matt: staying out of the conversation

**3)Jasper's not pretty!He's dazzling!**

Again, staying out of it.

**4) Daddy ~puppydog eyes~ for christmas I want Jasper.**

I'm afraid that's not up to me…. if you can find a way to get into the Twilight realm, you can battle Alice for him

Rachel: just don't have a plan because she'll know!

Matt: -sighs- so weird.

**5)What does daddy want for Christmas?Rachel and L too.**

Idk. A new game

L: sugar!

Rachel: a cute sweater!!! I have one that looks a lot like Matt's shirt! It's so cool!

Matt: it is cool, but only because it looks like my shirt XD

**6) I'm already insane daddy.I've been declared clinically insane and I'm**

**supposed to take some crappy tasting pills.**

Wow. Good luck with that.

**Jenn: You're not supposed to open the pills and eat the powder.**

**Me:Yes you are.**

Rachel: really? That's not how I take my medication.

**7) Daddy,I'm gonna marry Jasper and we're gonna move to antartica for a few**

**years till I learn to not eat people.I will eat penguins,daddy I**

**want a penguin!**

Matt: If you get a penguin, will you at least stay in touch? –gives you a penguin-

**Jenn: Please kill me?**

I don't like killing unless its self defense

Rachel: I don't like killing

L: killing is illegal, and therefore, I will not kill you.

Matt: just remember you can get through this!

**~Kris**

Everyone: bye!!!


	25. I feel like Santa!

**EowynsPen**

**heya Matt!**

**Kayz,**

**1. Eileen is upset that you're ignoring her. (I told him, Eileen. Now give**

**the cat back.) (Eileen: NEVER!)**

I'm sorry Eileen… it's not my fault!

**2. Have you ever worn purple contacts? Only I saw a really weird picture of**

**you on an old christmas card I found one day...**

Huh… I don't wear contacts so I'd have to say no. But someone may have drawn me with purple eyes.

**3. If you want to quit smoking, switch all your normal cigarrettes for**

**cactus-flavored ones. Trust me. It works. My uncle proved it.**

That's… interesting… I'll order some –orders the cactus-flavored cigarettes- how many packs will I need?

**4. How many times have you been hospitalized?**

Haha… you don't want to know.

Rachel: Lemme guess, they were for mental problems.

Matt: runs in the family, doesn't it?

**5. How many times has Mello been hospitalized?**

For Chocolate overdose? I lost count.

**6. Is it true that you used to aid Mello on his stalking missions?**

Yeah… those were kind of fun because we got to freak people out.

Rachel: you're a bad influence on my children and nephews!

Matt: So?

**Kay, Matt, that's it! Bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**MERrY CHRISTAMAS!**

Rachel: YAY!! CHIRSTMAS!!!

**Near: It's not christmas yet.**

Matt: what Near said! they're waaaay too excited.

**Me: So! I get really festive around this time of year!**

**Near; Her room is crowded with presents.**

Rachel: lol I'm too lazy to do that XD

**Me: Whe I feel like Santa Claus!**

**Beyond: But cuter. ;)**

**Near: Mello you will get 500 pounds of chocolate if you kill B for me.**

**Mello: -looks at Near then Beyond- Uh I rather not die...EVEN FOR CHOCOLATE!**

**Near...**

Matt: well, I feel the same about video games…

Rachel: besides! Aunt Mello wouldn't kill my brother-in-law! Would he?

Matt: I dunno… Mello?

**Me: Anyway, I've also done something so outragous you'll bang your heads**

**against the wall!**

Uh, thanks?

**Gaara: More people?**

**Wrath: Mommy what did yu do?**

**Me: Hahahaha I kidnapped the Twilight charatcers (from the book)!**

**Edward: -all chained up and can't escape- Who areyou!**

**Bella: o.o**

**Jasper: Why did you kidnap us?**

**Alice: This is...intresting...**

**Rosaline: -glares-**

**Esme: um...**

**Charlise: Please rlease us.**

Rachel: You forgot my brother!!!

Matt: brother?

Rachel: Emmett! :D gosh, daddy. You haven't read my Twilight story? It's awesome!!!

**Me: Dang it I forgot to snatch Jacob! Oh well! Auctioning off twilight**

**characters!dig starts at 5 dollars!**

**Everyone: o.O**

Rachel: lol. Before you auction them off, can I tickle Carlisle? I've always wanted to know if he was ticklish… -tickles Carlisle-

**Me: What I have to pay for those gifts somehow!**

**Near: Does the word insane ring any bells.**

**Me: It does in fact! Tee hee!**

**Mello: Matt talk some sense into your kids.**

**Near: He would but they didn't have any sense to begin with.**

**Me: Hahahahahaha Bye for now!**

Matt: bye… Katelyn, you can't auction off people. Now do as your mother and aunt say!

**master holykira**

**rain:my question is has mello ever seen a web page where someone has a video**

**of the people dying like in the movie the Untraceable? I've asked others but**

**they won't tell me**

I'm not sure, actually

Rachel: oooh I really want to see that movie!!

Matt: you haven't yet?

Rachel: sadly, no.

**i'm in germany so that way i won't have to deal with my uncle and father. and**

**i hate work**

Matt: Nice. I know what you mean… work isn't fun.

L: We have a special surprise for everyone since this update isn't very long.

Rachel: it's a story!!! Lol okay, well it's not much of a special treat, but I thought it was interesting.

Okay, so last night, I and my family (not the DN character family… we didn't want to freak everyone else out) were at my Great-Grandma's visitation.

And so we were talking to people I don't know and somehow they got onto the topic of how I want my mom's car when I'm able to drive since she might get a new one by that time anyway.

------------------

Mom: Hah, yeah Rachel still thinks she's getting my car

Rachel: well, if I don't get that then I want the van (We have two Jettas that my parents use regularly and an Astro van that we use for long-distance trips or thing where we need to carry a lot of other stuff)

Mom: haha, no. I wouldn't even let you ride in a van with some guy!

Rachel: why?

Mom: because it's like a whole house in there!!!

Rachel: what? …. … (realizes what she's talking about) Oh… (angrily) OH NO!!! You did NOT just imply that!

Mom: no comment

Rachel: you just… you just… NO… NO… NO, you sooooooooo did not just imply that

Mom: we're dropping this… and that is no what I said

Rachel: you implied it!!!

Dad: what?

Mom: nothing

Rachel: she's implying I'm going to have sex in a van when I get older.

Dad: o.O –leaves-

Rachel: you see what you do?

Mom: I didn't do anything.

Rachel: you implied-

Mom: We're dropping this…

-a few minutes later after my mom talks to some other people-

Rachel: oh, and just for the record, Mom. I do not plan on having sex in a van for my first time… I would probably never have sex in a van.

Aunt Jo: what?

Rachel: she –points to mom- implied I would have sex in a van when I start driving. I soooooo do not _plan_ on having sex in a van for my _first time_ and- (I didn't emphasize the italics, but those are key phrases that my aunt heard)

Jo: -lightly taps me on the back of the head- wrong answer

------------------

Rachel: yeah… I wanted to add that I didn't plan on ever having sex in a van but what ever

L: you're first time.

Matt: -growls and chases L with his game boy-

Rachel: -blushes- well they don't know about this family.

Ed and Al (remember they're children right now): mommy, what's sex?

Rachel: oop… I forgot they were here… I'm such a bad mother –tear-

Um… why don't you go ask your father?

Ed and Al: okay!!!

Rachel: anyway! We hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!!! Yay!!


	26. PANDA!

Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen

**Katelynne has the Twilight charactesr?!?!Gimme Jasper!**

Uh-oh…. Katelyn, do you see what you start?

Rachel: I think this will be fun!

Matt: you think a lot of things.

**Jenn:She's so weird...**

No offense, Kris, but I must agree

Rachel: I think she's cool! –high fives Kris-

**I'll give her 20 dollars for Jasper!**

Matt: Run Jasper

Rachel: well maybe Jazz will have fun!

Matt: Jazz?

Rachel: what? I'm not allowed to give my brother a nickname?

Matt: that's in your other… oh forget it.

**1)Ehuem...Can I have a blow torch and a saw?**

o.O why?

Rachel: -sneakily hands you a blow torch and a saw-

Matt: what was that?

Rachel: NOTHING! :D

Matt: ….

**~Kris**

**Donna Lawliet**

**¡Hola Matt!**

**Do you speak any foreign languages? Does Mihael? And do you hate when**

**fangirls use your real name every two seconds?**

I speak some, yes. And so does Mello.

Eh… it does get annoying, yes.

**master holykira**

**rain: rachel if u watch the moive, have l with u because it is scary what the**

**man does. i had a case once and now i am back in collage taking a fresh new**

**course and i hate the teachers so i'm trying to ditch the collage entry exams**

**next semster**

Rachel: yay!! We can have a movie night! Heh Anchorman is on right now!

Matt: ick…. I hated most of the teachers I had.

Good luck with that!

**EowynsPen**

**HI Matt!**

**1. Kay Eileen's placated... for now... (Dun dun DUN!)**

Okay… just don't let her chase after me :D

**2. What color are the lenses on your awesome goggles of doom?**

Green. The frames are orange!

Rachel: daddy's goggles are AWESOME!!

Matt: yes, they are XD

**3. Do you wear the goggles JUST for coolness, or do tehy have perscription**

**lenses? because I'm thinking, with playing video games so much, you might need**

**glasses**

Yeah, they have prescription lenses. I'm not too fond of glasses so I wear goggles… they also keep the bright light from all my game systems out of my eyes.

Rachel: I would just wear glasses and switch them with sunglasses…

Matt: but I don't like glasses… plus my goggles are pimpin'!

**4. I have no clue how many packs of cactus-flavored cigarrettes you'd need!**

**Just... i don't know...**

Huh… okay… I'll order ten then

Rachel: ten?

Matt: yeah… I figured ten days should be enough to quit.

Rachel: A PACK A DAY?!?!?

Matt: hello? Chain smoker! Besides, it's better than three a day

**5. You. Are. Insane. Yay! More insane people!**

Yay!!

**6. THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS CHOCOLATE OVERDOSE! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH**

**CHOCOLATE! AND I'M FINE!**

s-sure…

Rachel: OMG I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!

Mello: did you say Chocolate?

Matt: uh-oh.

**Kay Matt, thank you! bye!**

**-EowynsPen**

Bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**CHRISTMAS IS HERE!**

**Near: No, it's not.**

**Me: Almost! Yay I'm offically on christmas break! I got tons of prezzies from**

**my friends!**

Rachel: OMG me too! We got off early on Friday too! It was awesome!

Matt: I still can't believe they let you out at 10:40

Rachel: we were taking finals! They don't want to overload our brains so they only make us take two a day :D

Matt: whatever…

**Near: You mean presents.**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Mello: Uh I would never kill B!**

**Beyond: Really?!**

**Mello: Uhh yea!**

**Near: coughSARCASTICcough**

**Melo: hut up!**

**Me: Whe I got presents for you all!**

**Near: What's this?**

**Me: Handcuffs!**

**Near: For what?**

**Me: You know!**

**Mello: You got me a certificate?**

**Mre: Read it!**

**Mello: Willy Wonka's Factory!**

**Me: You the owner now!**

**Mello: Hell yes!**

**Gaara: Yay sandbox!**

**Wrath: Yay a teddybear! ansd a chainsaw!**

**Near: o.O**

**Beyond: Aww sweetie you didn't have to get me jam!**

**Me: But I wanted to! And for you daddy! You get a sunday-kit! Near;**

**Sprinkles, Chocolate syrup, whipcream?**

-smirks- You're a very sweet daughter! Come here, Near…

**Me: Daddy know! ;) And My lovely twin gets...a PANDA!**

**Panda: ...**

Rachel: PANDA!!! –hugs the panda- It's so ADORABLE!!!! It reminds me of L!!

L: I'm a… panda?

Misa: No! You're a pervert!!!

(Rachel to Matsuda: when did she come in? Matsuda: I… don't know.)

Matt: I'll agree to that statement…

L: I'm a… perverted panda?

Rachel: -giggles- yes! –hugs L- You're so cute!

L: why do I look like a panda?

Rachel: cuz you have pretty black eyes and pale skin, and black hair and you're cute!

L: okay! :D

Rachel: -hugs the panda- Thank you Katelyn!!

Matt: um, this is kinda random, but what are you watching, Rachel?

Rachel: It's a part of The Universe Series on the History Channel called Sex in Space

Matt: … not even going to comment…. But what happened to Anchorman?

L: it ended.

Matt: oh… well, people, just be glad you're not here.

**mE: Have fun! And my wonderful nephews! You get this!**

**Beyond: Tickets to Disney World?**

Ed and Al: yay!!!

**Me: YUP! And Matsu! Here you are a brand new motorcycle!**

Matsuda: sweet!!

**Mello: Hey that's mine!**

**Me: Not anymore! Henh Henh Henh! And that's it folks!**

**Beyond: See you next year!**

**Me: Infinity out!**

Everyone: bye!!

Matt: okay, since we're not sure when we'll put up the next chapter, we're going to give Holiday presents now!! And, since we're not exactly sure what everyone wants, we decided to go with money! –hands everyone $100- hope you all get what you want!


	27. Where do babies come from?

**Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen**

**Me: Happy Holidays daddy,Mommy,Katelynn,Rachey,Melly,Ed,Al,Gaara and**

**Wrath!~hugs them all~**

Yay!!! Happy Holidays to you too!

**Jenn:Yeah,what she said...**

And Happy Holidays to you too, Jenn!

**Me:Thanks Rache for the you-know-whats.**

**Jenn: the torch and the saw...**

**Me: XD**

Rachel: XD no prob.

Matt: what?

Rachel: nothing!

Matt: -glares suspiciously-

**1) Daddy,where do babies come from?**

-coughs- go ask your mother.

Rachel: why do all parents tell their child to ask the other parent?

Matt: because that's the way we work.

**~Kris**

bye!

**master holykira**

**me: now i'm ** off. stupid teachers aren't goin to let retake the exmas so**

**now i'm goin to drop out of school and try another**

**rain: that is 34th school**

**me: shut it rain**

ick… I hated school the first time. Good luck with that.

**EowynsPen**

**Heya Matt!**

Hi!!

**1. Oh! MONEY! ME CAN BUYS THINGS NOW!**

Uh… -whispers to Rachel- was this such a good idea?

Rachel: -whispers back- I'm not sure, but I'm interested to see what she's going to buy.

**2. Presents for You! Matt you get a Winnie the Pooh video game (Pooh rocks!**

**Woot!) Near you get X-tron the robo man, Mello you get a chocolate Easter**

**bunny!**

Uh, thanks? -plays the game- :D

Rachel: you like it, don't you?

Matt: I like all games so get over it.

**3. Col. Me want goggles!**

Go buy them!

**4. You have no hope. Shun you and your smoke addiction. SHUN!**

Aaaahhh… that sucks.

**5. ...I miss you... UN-SHUN! WOOT!**

Rachel: lol it's like Dwight from The Office. Shun… un-shun… but I can't remember who he was shunning and un-shunning.

Matt: uh… okay?

**6. ...sorry about the chocolate thing... me lurves chocolate!**

Rachel: I do too!

Matt: nobody give her chocolate and we'll be okay… L and Mello are used to eating that much sugar, but when Rachel eats it… baaaaad things.

**7. Merry Christmas! Happy Chanukah! Happy Kwanzah! AND Happy Midwinter!**

**YAYS!**

Yay!! Happy holidays, people!

**-EowynsPen**

bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Near: ...**

**Me: Haha lol anyway...**

**Near: Too many candycanes for you.**

Rachel; you can never have too many candycanes!

Matt: I bed to differ.

**Me: YUP! Your welcomes daddy tee hee!**

**Near: -blushes-**

**Me; I'm glad you like the panda!**

**Near: You stole that from china!**

**Me: So?**

**Beyond: Oh look company!**

**Chinesse Goverment: Hi chi paonfk ojhduew PANDA!**

Shit… this is a problem.

**Me: o.O**

**Gaara: What he say?**

**Near: He said give us the panda.**

**Me: No way! It's rachel's now! Beyond!**

Rachel: -hugs the panda and her family- close your eyes kids

Al: yes ma'am! –closes eyes and snuggles closer to Rachel-

Ed: no way!

L: do as your mother says –covers Ed's eyes-

**Beyond: I'm on it!**

**Chinesse goverment: O.O**

Rachel: you know… I can actually picture a Chinese mob with that kind of face…

**-scene has been removed do to violent and graphic images-**

Matt: whew… I didn't wanna see that.

**Gaara: Yay go daddy!**

**Wrath: Daddy the best!**

Uh…

**Me: Lol**

**Near: ...**

**Me: That reminds me of a wonderful story!**

**Near: Oh no...**

**Me; My mom(Other mom not Near) forced me to take a pic with santa(I know**

**torure)!**

Rachel: poo Katelyn!

**Near: I laughed.**

Matt: I can see how you would :D

**Me: And my friends came up and saw me!**

**near: They laughed too.**

**Me: Then they jumped over and got in the picture lol. And Santa asked me,**

**"What do you want for christmas?" and I said a panda and a chainsaw!**

**Beryond: His expression was funny.**

**Me: So was my mom's lol. And he said, "A panda from build-a-bear?" and I**

**said, "No CHINA!" :D**

Rachel: LMAO!

**Near: -smacks head-**

**Me: Ok Jasper is gone! Have fun Kris!**

Matt: Be careful Kris… he's a vamp, remember. He's probably thirsty too.

**Near: -banging head-**

Poor baby! –hugs Near-

**Me: Merry Christmas!**

**Beyond: And happy New Year!**

Rachel: Happy holidays!!! Oooh can I sing?!

L: yes!! You have a pretty voice!

Rachel: thank you! –sings "All I Want For Christmas" by Mariah Carey- …we're listening her a lot, aren't we?

Matsuda: well, not really since those are the only two Mariah Carey songs on your iPod…

Rachel: true…

L: bye everyone!

Matt: but I don't want them to leave yet –hugs Near tighter-

Rachel: well, that was the last of the questions… go ahead.

Matt: yay! –carries Near into the other room-

Matsuda: aaaah o.O –twitch-

L: get over it –eats candy- it's not like you haven't seen me carry Rachel into another room XD

Rachel: -grins- speaking of which… Hey kids!! Why don't you go play with your cousins!!

Ed and Al: okay! –goes to play with Gaara and Wrath-

L: bye everyone! –carried Rachel into their room-

Matsuda: … …. …. …. … … … … I'm alone… -huddles in fetal position- Victoria, where are you?!


	28. Mauled by a fish

**Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen**

**Daddy!I can handle myself!**

Sure…

**Jenn:She got mauled by a fish...**

**me:It wasn't a fish,it was a pirana.**

**Jenn:It's still a fish...**

Rachel: oh… wow… did it bite you?

Matt: I'm honestly wondering if you CAN handle yourself…

**1)But mommy probably doesn't know!Mommy's like...barely older than me!**

Near isn't that young… he's 16/17ish

Rachel: I'm still not sure what timeline we're basing this off of…

Matsuda: what?

Matt: she's not sure what all our ages are since we haven't really said for certain…

Matsuda: oh… what?

Matt: nevermind.

**2)Can I adopt a kid?**

I'd prefer you didn't… if you do, just promise they won't be like Gaara, Wrath, Ed, and Al…

**3)Can I have Jazzy change said adoptee into a vampyre?**

When they get older, I don't care.

**4)Ehuem...Daddy,whats a boy toy?**

**Jenn:I tried explaining but she didn't understand me.**

Eh… why do you ask all these questions I don't like answering?

Rachel: I think it's just a kind of boyfriend or whatever… I'm not really sure XD

Matt: sure.

**OMG!Guess what I got for christmas!I got DeathNote Live Action,The Last**

**Name,and L Changes The World!L kills himself!And Mommy's from Thailand!**

Rachel: REALLY?!?! That's awesome! I just watch them on YouTube.

Matt: yes, I know mommy is from Thailand.

Rachel: -sobs and hugs L- please don't die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L: thanks for reminding her…

Matt: well, do as she says… if you die, she'll go crazier than she is now.

**Jenn:She was really mad because you and Mello weren't in it...**

I was mad too! But that's probably because they couldn't find anyone to show the full extent of my awesomeness!

**5)Can I tell everyone your real name? .**

Uh, sure? We've burned all the Death Notes and Light is somewhere (I don't remember and I don't care) and we killed Misa already XD (see Matsuda's Answers)

**Bye bye!I love you!**

Bye! Behave!

**~Kris**

**Sonar**

**Hey Matty!**

Hi! –waves-

**How are you?**

I'm good thank you!

Rachel: I'm not! I got retainers! I sound funny when I talk!

Matt: I've laughed at her a lot today :D

**Are there any video games you don't like?**

I'm not fond of dissing video games, but I don't like the really stupid or really easy video games.

**Have you called Mello, Mellodrama or something?**

Yeah… he tried to shoot me :D

**Is there moments where you act like a male version of a drama queen?**

Not that I can remember…

**Most humliating top to wear?**

Mello's shirt XD

Mello: excuse me? –takes out gun-

Rachel: aunt Mello! Please don't shoot daddy!

Matt: I was kidding! I dunno probably something that has pretty pony or Hannah Montana stuff on it.

**Ever been forced to do something you didn't like?**

No. People usually don't force me to do things I don't like. If they have, I don't remember what it was.

**Does Near look like a sheep?**

I've heard that a lot… I don't think so, but if I had to call him a sheep, I'd call him a cute little sheep!

**Strangest story you made up?**

I lied to Roger about how the little munchkins would come and attack me if I didn't play my games so I could try and get out of my punishment (I wasn't allowed to play video games for an entire week!)… He thought I was sick and sent me to the nurse where I got to spend the entire day playing video games… it was awesome!

**Strangest theory you told?**

The reason why we have the pyramids and all that old cool stuff is because the Aliens felt bad about stealing the Earthlings' lungs and appendixes… I don't believe it but it's a theory!

**Worse show you seen?**

Dora the Explorer… please don't ask.

**Favorite video game theme song?**

Hm… I'm not really sure… I've never thought about it. I usually don't pay attention to those because I'm too mad at them for making me wait to play my game.

**Bye**

**Sonar**

Bye!

**PS: Hugs please?**

Of course! –hugs-

**master holykira**

**me: going to vegas for school**

fun! Don't waste all your money in a casino!

**rain: i finally got a new truck. black and red**

**hunt: i got a truck: black, white, and gold, my old school's colors**

**zack: i got me a new bike**

**me: and i got me a new damn guitar**

niiiiiiiiiice!!! That's awesome!!

**merry x-mas XD**

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**YoutubeGirl**

**I'm Here! And so is Tsume, Zoro, Roy and Envy. *Anime sweatdrop***

Hi! What's up?

**Me:I read this all the time as it gets published but never had anything to**

**ask Matt. But now I do!**

Ask away!

**Zoro: She got most of these off a book called coke or pepsi she bought like**

**three years ago.**

I've never heard of it.

**Me: We are all f u c k i n g crictics.**

**1)Did you ever believe in the tooth fairy?**

When I was little, yes. But when my parents died, I stopped believing because I never got a quarter for loosing a tooth after that.

**2)Last person you spoke to?**

You mean besides the people on here? Rachel.

**3)Last book you read?**

Death in The Clouds by Agatha Christie. I can't tell you what it's about because Rachel got it for Christmas and hasn't read it yet.

**Me: I have a feeling it is going to be a gaming guide.**

Hah, surprisingly no.

**4)Favorite car?**

My awesome Red Camaro. then the stupid Japanese Kira lovers shot up… it looks like shit now.

**Me: I loved the car you were driving! Everytime I see a car that looks like**

**it. I stare out the window like I'm possed. I want a car like that when I can**

**drive.**

Thanks! They're really fun!

Rachel: daddy, can I drive it when I get my license?

Matt: that depends on how well you can drive…

**5)Who do you call when your upset?**

Near.

**6)Do you floss?**

Yup!

**7)Ever broken a body a body part?**

My leg when I was twelve.

**8) If yes then what?**

Lol I answered it up there.

**Well that its!**

**Goodbye and have a nice day!**

Thanks! You too!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Near; We are still in the year 2008.**

Well, since today is Dec. 30th, I guess it's close enough.

**Me: So! Lol we have 3 years left before the end of the world yay!**

**Beyond: According t the Mayans.**

**Me: I wonder how it's all going to end, flood, tornadoes,**

**aliens...intresting.**

**Near: Such a happy thought for the new year.**

Rachel: lol. Frankly, I don't believe any of that. They Mayans are cool, but I don't think it will…. Well, I guess if it does, I'd be really pissed… I would have just finished High School and would have been going to College for less than a year… lol and my friend would never be 18 XD

Matt: … I agree with Near.

**Me: YUP! What's your guys resoulution thingys!?**

**Near: To get away from you.**

**Me: :(**

**Near: ...**

**Me: :( :(**

**Near: -twitches- I was joking.**

**Mwe: YAY! -hugs Near-**

**Beyond: Hm I wish to raise my kids better.**

**Mello :You mean you'll stop giving them weapons?!**

**Beyond: Huh? Oh no, quite the opposite in fact :).**

**Mello: o.O**

Mello: oh crap.

**Wrath: Daddy da best!**

**Gaara: Yay!**

**Me: Hey aren't you two supposed to be playing with your cousins?**

**Gaara: Oh yea! -runs off-**

**Me: So adorable! Anyway where were we...**

**Mello: I plan on kiling less people.**

**Me: coughANDFINDINGSOMEONEcough**

**Mello: I heard that!**

Rachel: awww! That'd be so cute!

Matt: it'd be good for you too!

L: How about Sayu?

Rachel: lol… please, don't make Sayu our aunt! She's related to Light!

L: oh yeah… that would not be a pleasant family reunion.

**Me: Good! Then you will know I sat you up on a dating show!**

**Mello: o.O**

**Me: -pushes Mello through door- Have fun!**

**Beyond: That was uh the wrong door.**

**Me: Then what door did I push him through?**

**Beyond: The uhh crazed kittens room.**

**Me: o.O oh well! When he comes back I'll push him through the right door!**

**Near: Poor Mello...**

Matt: lol… nice. Well my resolution is to stop smoking! I'm already working on it! –smokes the herbal cigarette-

L: catch more criminals

Matsuda: learn new things!

Rachel: huh? Oh… I'm supposed to have a new year's resolution? Well… what am I supposed to fix?

Matt: well…

Rachel: what ever it is, please don't say it. hm… I would say to stop procrastinating, but I know that won't happen… I would try and stop complaining, but that's no fun… I'm really not sure.

**Me: Darn now I gotta go type a essay.**

Matt: ick. Have fun.

Rachel: lol I didn't get any homework over Winter Break.

**Near: You know your going to ace it.**

**Me: Yea...Oh! Story time!**

**Near: Great...**

**Me: Okay, you see we all hafd to turn in essays for my class right! Well,**

**everyone got from Fs to Cs.**

**near: Wasn't it worth a quarter of your quarter grade.**

**Me: Yup! And I only missed one little thing and it was the date! Can you**

**believe that! I was mad and people were mad at me cause I was mad for missing**

**one point. lol.**

Rachel: OMG people are mad at me for that too! Why the hell did he give you a C (or did I just read it wrong)? I would have talked to him or had my mom call.

**Near: -yawns- fasinating.**

**Me: -throws book at Near's head- You don't have to be rude! Hey Rach, ge**

**anything good for christmas?**

Matt: don't throw things at him!

Rachel: I got a new iPod! :D I'm listening to it now… and I got a bunch of books. Lol I got the same book from 3 different people XD

**Beyond: I hear Mello screaming...**

Matt: uh-oh… better take away his gun before he can shoot you.

**me: He's alright! Bye ya'll SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!**

**Near: If we're still alive...**

Don't worry, you will be! –kisses Near-

**EowynsPen**

**Heya Matt!**

Hi!

**1. Me buys SHINY THINGS! KNIVES! BALLOONS! SILVERWARE! ...MORE KNIVES!**

Oh crap.

**2. Yays! I'm so glad you liked your girft! Hugs!**

Yay! Thank you again!

**3. You know what,I WILL BUY GOGGLES! YAYZ!*goes on rampage***

uh-oh.

**4. Sorry... hyper...**

That's fine… Rachel does that a lot

Rachel: :D

Matt: … creepy.

**5. Sorry aboutthesunning... ME LOVES U NOW! U MY FRIEND!**

**:-)**

uh, okay… you're my friend too! –smiles-

**6. ...byes!**

**-EowynsPen**

bye!


	29. Mello really needs a date

Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen

**Happy new years.~sounds apathetic~**

Rachel: awww… why are you apathetic?

**1)daddy...?Do you honestly love me?**

Matt: I love you as a daughter, yes. Why would you think otherwise? If I was mean I'm sorry… just feel better because I make fun of Rachel and Katelyn more XD

Rachel: it's all in good fun… right, daddy?

Matt: yep!

**2)If things don't work out with Jasper...Can I have Mello? XD**

Uh… sure! He's looking for a date anyway!

Mello: I am not!

Rachel: yes he is!

Mello: who says?

Matt: Katelyn did XD

**3)Like I said...Mommy's barely older than me.**

Rachel: really? Huh… I thought you were younger for some reason… more around my age…

Matt: lol Rachel was wrong :D

**4) How come mommy's from Thailand?He's an albino for crying out loud,I've**

**NEVER seen an albino asian!**

I'm not sure.

Rachel: maybe his father was European and an albino and the albino genes just carried on!

Matt: sure…

**5)What time line are we us-CRAZED KITIES!**

Huh?

**Jenn:She was going to say using...**

Using…?

**I will adopt...Hm...How about...Damn...Someone already adopted Wrath...Oh!I**

**wanna go back in time and adopt young Sasori and Deidara from Naruto's**

**dimnesion!**

Uh okay… we haven't seen Naruto but okay.

**~hugs the entire family,dragging Jenn into the picture~**

**I love you all!Happy New Years and stuff.I'm going to a wild rave for New**

**Years.A REAL rave with like..Ecstasy and stuff.I'mma get drunk...**

Oh dear… be safe!

**Ehuem,daddy.~looks up with tears~Would you hate me if I was gay?**

Are you seriously asking me this question? –looks at Near and smiles… Rachel has to slap the back of his head so he'll snap out of his daydreaming-

Of course I would not hate you!

Rachel: everyone has a right to love whoever they want! The government is just being mean about it!

**Jenn: She asked me that the other day...**

**~Kris and Jenn**

Bye!!!

**master holykira**

**me: don't expect anything from me, i'm leavin tonight to get into collage. so**

**rain will ask questions**

ooh… hope you have fun!

**rain:yeah but we ran out of questions so...you guys can ask us questions :D**

**Hunt: We have three trucks. i forgot my cousin has two**

**Rain: :D**

Nice! Trucks are fun!

**EowynsPen**

**Hi Matty!**

**1. I have a sudden obsession with your hair... must... touch... hair...**

**hair... HAIR! MUST TOUCH! AUGH!**

Aaaaaah!

**2. Ahem. Sorry.**

S'okay… -fixes hair-

**3. Mello's still single? Poor guy...**

well I think that depends on what Kris has in mind… or who he finds in that dating room.

Rachel: OMG I had this weird want to write a Death Note fic where someone went on eHarmony and found someone… that'd be AWESOME!!! Someone tell me if I should!

**4. Oh... shiny things... :-D**

Matt: not you too!

Rachel: me likes the shiny!!!

Matt: -bangs head on table-

**5. YAYZ! I GOT DEATH NOTE: ANOTHER NOTE: THE LOS ANGELES BB MURDER CASES FOR**

**XMAS! YAYS!**

That's a fun book.

Rachel: my friend is borrowing it right now… I hope she finishes soon!

**6. ... i don't know what to ask... BYES!**

Okay.. bye!

**-EowynsPen**

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Near: ...**

Matt: not yet!

Rachel: but we'll be posting this at 12 (our time anyway)! It'll be awesome!

**Mello: -all torn up- I hate you.**

**Me: What! I thought it was the dating room!**

**Mello: So many kittens...**

**Beyond: lol**

Matt: I thought it was kinda funny too :D

**Me: Yikes I forgot to mention my resoultuion! I want to write better and**

**learn more about film! :D**

**Near: How about be less crazy.**

**Me: But that's why you love me!**

**Near: -rolls eyes-**

**Beyond: YUP!**

Rachel: being less crazy makes life less fun!

L: don't ever change!

Matt: -reading off note card- people should never change who they are unless there is something seriously wrong with them…. What the hell is this, Rach?

Rachel: it's the truth! –goes to get popcorn-

Matt: I know, but I would never say it like that…. Whatever… onto the next question while Rachel is gone…

**Mello: You are not setting me up with someone by the way.**

**Me: But auntie everyone is happy but you!**

**Mello; Light ain't happy.**

Rachel: -comes back- lol but who cares about Light?

**Me: Who cares about that meanie! I know! We'll set you up with someone from a**

**different demension!**

**Mello: ...**

**Me: Any ideas rach?**

Rachel: hm… not at the moment, but if you tell me someone (that I hopefully know) I can do that with the eHarmony thing!! That'd be fun!

**Near: I feel bad for you.**

**Mello: ...**

Matt: you have my sympathies.

**Me: I got an A on it! I was just mad it wasn't perfect lol.**

**Near: Perfectionest.**

Rachel: HEY!!! Being a perfectionist is fun! …except when you start to have a mental breakdown because you realize you're not perfect…. That's not fun.

Matt: yeah…. That was bad… I still think you should have asked your mom (other mom) to take you to a counselor…

Rachel: but my friend said they were stupid and didn't help… besides… I feel better now!

Matt: -cough-

Rachel: what?

Matt: nothing.

**Me: So! Anyway I got to go save Europe now from Godzilla who is pmsing. So**

**long!**

Rachel: poor Godzilla!

Matt: you're concerned about Godzilla… not the Europeans?

L: well, pmsing isn't fun for women (seeing Misa pms scared the crap out of me… with Rachel it's just cute :3) so imagine what it must be like for Godzilla.

**Near: ...**

Matt: bye! And I'll be seeing you at the end of this chapter –hugs Near-

Rachel: OMG my popcorn is done! –gets the popcorn- now I have an excuse to take out my retainers!!!

Matt: … you're still crazy.

**Sonar**

**Hey Matt-o,**

Hi!

**What's your favorite genre of video games?**

Hm… probably the ones where you have to save the princess. I don't remember what that is at the moment.

**Worst food you tasted.**

Beets… not kidding.

**Have you seen any keys? A shinigami handcuffed me to Matsuda. (Matsuda waves**

**despite raising Sonar's hand)**

oooh… now that sucks. Hi Matsu.

Matsuda: hi! This isn't fun because Ide will be here soon and he won't like me being handcuffed to her…

Matt: lol good luck!

**I had to rush this so promise to write you more next time.**

Okay… I think this is the shortest review you've ever given. lol

**(Ide: Who handcuffed you?**

**Sonar: Would you believe that Ryuk did this?)**

**Later**

**Sonar**

Bye!

Rachel: wait!!! I have a bobby pin! -picks the lock on Sonar's wrist- there! Now you're free!

Matt: when did you learn how to do that?

L: -whisles-

Matt: nevermind.

**YoutubeGirl**

**Hello!**

Hi!

**Zoro: Were not playing poker instead we are wacthing some of Victoria's**

**movies.**

**Me:Well, just you and Roy eveyone else is stuffing their face with food.**

**Roy: True**

That sounds… interesting.

**1) Is it snowing in Missouri?**

Actually it's been really warm… kinda weird

Rachel: my dad (other dad) said that most of the snow comes in February if he remembers correctly… I don't care enough to pay attention so I'm going with what he told me.

Matt: that sounds smart.

**2)You guys are in Missouri right?**

Yep!

**Me: It just started snowing like crazy here in the Northeast where I live.**

Fun. More time to play in the snow I guess.

**3)Friend who lives the farthest from you?**

Hm… well I have an old friend from Whammy's who now lives in Australia. I guess he counts.

**4)Museum of art or natural history?**

Art… more interesting in my opinion.

**5) You been to Canada right?**

Yup!

Rachel: lol I was there for about an hour… we decided to go up there but we were too far away from anything exciting so we went back. Lol we had trouble crossing the border because my mom (other mom) wasn't with us and we apparently needed a note saying it was okay. I wanted to say "HEY, Lady!!! My dad works for the government… if something happened to me and my brother, I think the government would find out about it!" but I didn't… lol I don't think she would have liked that.

Matt: it's one of those 'had to be there moments'

**Me: You might have seen me! I went to Toronto and Qubec and Montreal. In**

**Montreal I was the girl speaking French with a guy at the post office and also**

**in Montreal I was the girl hugging every tree in sight. In Qubec and Tornoto I**

**was normal.**

That sounds exciting…

**Zoro: As normal as she can get.**

Is anyone really normal?

**6)Do you recycle?**

Of course!

**7)Clean Freak Or Total Slob**

a mix I think…

Rachel: total slob

Matt: am not!

Rachel: -laughs- have you seen your room?

Matt: have you seen yours?

Rachel: hey, I think my room is perfect the way it is… I can find anything if I really want to.

**8)Hottest eye color for a guy to have?**

Grey.

**Me: It is going to be grey right?**

How do you know this?

**Bye and Happy New Year. Don't forget to pop champange. And kiss Near!**

Bye!!

Happy New Year to Everyone!

Rachel: we don't have champagne…

Matt: but I will kiss Near!

Rachel: I call L!!!

Later when it's almost midnight

Everyone: 3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Matt: -kisses Near- I like this new year!

L: -kisses Rachel- I have to agree!

Rachel: yay!! This is fun! –goes back to kissing L-

Matsuda: -kisses Victoria- :D I like this new year too!

Matt: well I hope you all have a great New Year!!

Everyone: bye!!


	30. No Shit, Sherlock

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait!! I promise I didn't die. The first day we came back to school, my English teacher gave us a five-page research paper… I chose to do mine on Robert Downey, Jr. He's awesome!

Matt: no one wants to hear about your school life… get on with the questions!!

Rachel: fine, fine.**  
Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HAPY NEW YEAR!**

**Near: Happy new year.**

Lol yay!! Happy New year!! Sorry for the long wait!

Matt: yeah… happy new year, I guess… Oh, and happy Martin Luther King, Jr. Day!

**Me: lol I ditched the patry and snuck onto my friends laptop!Everyone was**

**drunk anyway. Like 5 guys kissed me lol. They were my friends though so it's**

**ok.**

**Beyond: I'll kill them...**

**Me: Calm down! -kises B- There a new year's kiss.**

**Beyond: -grumbles-**

Wow… are these people I need to know about?

**Me: Oh lookie my friend found me. She don't know what Death Note is!**

**Clara: What are you doing?**

**Me: TYyping!**

**Clara o.O What about the party your missing it!**

**Me: They're all drunk.**

**Clara: Just the adults!**

**Me: Well the adults snuck some to the kids.**

**Clara o.O**

Rachel: That's bad.

Matt: no shit, Sherlock!

Rachel: hey!! Don't make fun of Sherlock Holmes!!

L: but he's a druggie.

Rachel: … still.

**Me: Don't panic.**

Matt: DON'T PANIC!?!?! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! SIT HERE AND PRETEND LIKE THERE AREN'T CHILDREN RUNNING AROUND DRUNK?!

Rachel: yeah, I guess that's what she wants… :D

**Clara: What if the cops come!?**

**Me: By the way, this is Clara. She is extemly emotional and freaks out alot.**

**Clara: Stop telling whoever your talking to about me!**

**Me: I'm talking to my daddy, uncle and twin. Oh and my brother-in-law.**

**Clara: o.O Your twin?! In-law?!**

**Me: XD**

Matt: sup, Clara?

Rachel: -waves-

**Clara: I'm so confused.**

**Me: Go get me a mjuffin and I'll be out.**

**Clara: Ok...**

**Me: Sorry about that.**

**Near: She ignored us.**

**Me: That she did.**

Matt: poor Near –hugs Near-

**Beyond: Hey wre're the first reveiwers of 09!**

Rachel: yay!!

**Me: Sweet! 3 years left before the end of the world!**

**Near: ...**

Matt: that kinda sucks…

**Mello: Hey Katie!-extremly drunk-**

**Me: Dammit! Who gave you beer!?**

**Mello: -hic- -falls over-**

Matt: -kicks Mello- yeah, he's probably gonna pass out soon.

**Me: Well, this will be a problem. Oh well, We should get back to the party. I**

**owe 30 people kisses.**

Rachel: daaaaaaaaang!! That's a lot of people

Matt: Rachel's shocked cuz she's still got virgin lips

L: what about me?

Matt: you don't count

L: -pouts-

Matt: but still… THIRTY?!?!?

**Beyond: -glares-**

**Me: They're all girls it's ok.**

**Near: you kiss girls?**

**Me: Only my friends lol. Bye ya'll! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh and Mello you got a**

**girlfriend now.**

**Mello Yay -passes out-**

**Me: Congrats Kris lol.**

**Beyond: Let's go now before someone catches you using this computer.**

**Me: Ok, fine! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Have a good New Year!

**Sonar**

**Hey**

Hi! –waves-

**Sorry for the last review**

**(Thanks for freeing me Rachael but unforunately, Ide threw Matsuda into a**

**trashbin)**

**How was your new years?**

Pretty good. :D thanks. How was yours?

**What food do you like that you get sick from?**

Cheetos… they're addicting but they make my stomach hurt.

**You had you would of died if you and Mello came up with her plan?**

What? You're gonna have to rephrase that for me.

**What was your plan of kidnapping Takada?**

Well, my plan was to stuff her in a pillowcase, but Mello said that wasn't sneaky enough… so we went with shooting a smoke bomb in the street while the camera was following Takada… much more sneaky according to Mello.

**How come Near never mentions you in the anime or manga? I suppose he never**

**knew that Mello recruited you.**

He's trying to protect me :D

**Have any favorite pranks?**

-grins- yes… I would tell you, but that would give Matsuda a warning and we don't want that, do we?

**Ever impersonated anyone?**

I impersonate Matsuda a lot just because he hates it.

**Bye Matt**

Bye!

**PS: Please torment Ryuk. He won't leave Matsuquack alone.**

Stupid Ryuk… I'm supposed to be the one annoying Matsuda! –hits Ryuk with a chair-

**Kris Whitlock Hale Cullen**

**I saw some girl kissing my boyfriend and I had to break up with him...**

Aww. I'm sorry!

**Jenn: **...**

**1)Mama's only 4 years older than me.**

Really? Huh… I'm really starting to wonder how all this happened…

Rachel: I'm sure you don't want to know

Matt: good point.

**2)Okay so I learned my lesson about vampyres...**

**Jenn: Jasper tried killing her...**

That's not good… I hope you did learn that lesson!

**3) So can I have Mello?**

Sure –hands you a passed out Mello-

He's kinda drunk… still… but he'll be around in a day or so :D

**Jenn:You were serious?!?!I thought you were kidding!He's like...Your aunt!**

**Me:You're my sister so he's your aunt too.**

**So,the rave was fun.I tried staying away from the drugs...But I didn't stay**

**away from the drinks...Spiked punch tastes better than I thought it would...**

**Jenn: It was gross...**

o.O stay away from alcohol if you're underage!!

Rachel: at least she didn't do the drugs!

Matt: true, true.

**So I ehuem...I adopted Deidara and Sasori...As a single mom...A single**

**TEENAGE mom...**

**Jenn:I'm not babysitting for you...**

**Sasori: ~walks up to Matt~Grandpa!~hugs him~**

**Me:Ain't he cute?**

-looks down- uh… hi… I don't know who you are… -pats head-

**4)Here's your presents!~hands Matt a video Rachel and L a large**

**box of 'playclothes'.Hands Beyond and Katelynn similar Near a toy**

**robot~**

hehe YES!

L: -grins-

Rachel: -blushes lightly- thank you!

**I didn't get Mello anything...I sorry...Ehuem,I have chocolate though!**

Matt: I think that'll work for him.

**Deidara: Mello's a girl ne?**

**No sweetie...**

Don't let him hear you say that…

**Okay...So daddy,I'm gay.I have a girlfriend named Paige and she is the most**

**beautiful and sweet and caring girl ever...**

**Paige: I'm really not all that...**

Rachel: aww that's so cute! –hugs Paige- welcome to the family!! :D

**Me: And she says it's cool if I have Mello.I offered to ask if you could set**

**her up with someone but I forgot she wasn't bi...**

**Paige:I'm lesbian.**

**I wuv you daddy!And Rache and Katelynn and Beyond and L and mama!**

**~Kris,Jenn and Paige**

Bye!! –waves-

**master holykira**

**rain: like we stated, u guys can ask us questions**

**hunt: and we'll take turns answering them**

okay. Hm…

So how's the weather where you guys are at?

Rachel: it's kinda cold here… but warming up…

Matt: thankfully.

**rain: u can set mello up with me. i'm single and my dad wouldn't mind.**

**hunt: i'm gonna find my girl. she must still be in the truck**

**rain: whoot! i can finally do my new year's plan**

**and that involes working with my other uncle who is cool**

**hunt: gun shop**

**rain: yayz!**

Should I be concerned? Don't shoot your own foot!

**EowynsPen**

**Matt,**

**1. Does your hair ever bunch up around your goggles?**

If I understand you correctly, no, it doesn't.

**2. Do you have bangs? It's hard to tell**

yup!

**3. How old were you when you got potty-trained?**

Hm… not sure really… pretty young though. I think it was earlier than most children but my memory's not THAT good.

**4. Why stripes? I know they're cool, but... any particular reason?**

They're just awesome… plus I think they look awesome on me!

**5. Do you wear jeans?**

Occasionally, yes.

**6. What type of shoes do you wear?**

Normally? Tennis shoes. I don't care for any particular brand.

**7. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-EowynsPen**

happy new year!!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Happy 2009! May the new year bring you joy and happiness and all the other**

**things your suppose to wish people!**

Happy new year!

**Me: The reason why I knew grey is in your personal favorite for guy to have**

**is becasue I'm physic!**

**Zoro:She means psycho.**

**Me: Please pretend Zoro is not there. He's mad because I keep winning. I'm**

**the queen of texas hold 'em.**

Ah… okay…

Rachel: I love poker!!

Matt: her cousin's boyfriend was playing poker with her when they were up in Minnesota. It was interesting to say the least.

**1)Do you know how to play Texas Hold 'em or any type of poker?**

Yeah, but I usually need some reminders at the beginning of the game.

**2)Favorite actor?**

Morgan Freeman. But it changes after I see a good movie.

**3)Ever won anything and if yes then what?**

-grins- I'm thinking that you're not looking for the answer 'video games'

I won third place at Whammy's… does that count? Other than those, I haven't won anything that I recall… I don't usually enter games like that.

**4)What toothpaste do you use?**

Whatever's there. Its usually crest though.

**5)Kill bugs or try to save them?**

I usually try to save them.

**6)Weirdest moment in the mafia?**

Hah! Probably when Mello and I first got there and the mafia guys realized they had to follow 'a couple of teenage brats' and then Mello shot one of the guy's foot and he screamed like a little girl XD

**7)What is your nationality?**

I was born in America but I have German, British, and Irish ancestry.

**Me: I'm pretty sure that your from some European country. Are you British**

**because I always thought you were. I remember one fanfic wrote down that you**

**were French.**

I probably could be French, but I don't know that much…

**8)Parlez vous francais?**

Oui.

**9)Fala portugues?**

Uh… no?

**Well bye and have a happy 2009!**

Bye!! You too!

**Kody777666**

**Ah...It good to be back online our computer crashed along while ago and its**

**been in the shop. ANDD I have no clue what goning on right now...and I'm dizzy**

**from the Google Earth flight sim so...**

well it's good to have you back!

**Mello: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whao whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa**

**whoa whoa**

**Kody: STOPPIT!**

**Mello: Its been -counts number of words- 25 words! I can't hold my breath**

**that long**

**Kody: Go read Wammy Kids yaoi**

**Mello: But-**

**Kody: Go**

Whoa, wait… what? With who in it?!?

**1. I need to get in the loop! I havn't been on since November (if you didnt**

**notice)**

we've been saying pretty much the same stuff…. Just being our random selves :D

**2. I always wondered why do you wear googles?**

Shields my eyes from the glare of the video games.

**3. Seeing as its winter, have you went snowboard and/or skiing recently?**

No, sadly… I've been stuck here and Rachel doesn't know how to ski/snowboard.

Rachel: -grins- but it'd be fun to learn how!

**4. Should I rent Shaun White?**

Sure. If you want.

**Mello: Ok my turn!**

**5. Mello: Could you make me Hot chocoa?**

Rachel: lol!! Matt is Mello's bitch! … excuse my language XD

Matt: am not! –grumbles while he goes to get Mello's hot chocolate-

**6. Mello: Do you wanna know I got for X-Mas? Of course you do!**

Sure…

**Kody: Oh boy**

**Mello: I got hocolate from Kody, chocolate from other peoples chocolate from**

***sigh* Belle**

who is Belle?

**xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**Hi Matt and everyone else. I don't like you anymore Matt :3. I am not creepy.**

**I hope you die :3, and by the way, I'm Brazilian, not Californian :3. Bye now.**

Oh… okay….uh, bye?


	31. I'm not dead! I feel fine!

**Kris Kaulitz-Untouched-**

**Omg,I am so happy you aren't dead!~hugs everyone~You had me worried!**

Rachel: -hugs back- I'm glad we're not too!

Matt: I'm sorry for making everyone worry… but Rachel's school is being kind of a dumbass

Rachel: are you kidding? My school is the best!!

Matt: -cough- nerd –cough- but all that homework… I almost died watching you do it…

**Paige:Um...thank you...?**

Welcome!

**Jenn:~rolls eyes~**

**Okay so I've also adopted Reno and Rufus from Final Fantasy young**

**versions...**

**Jenn:She has four kids...and she's one/two years younger than you...**

**Rufus:~scowls at Matt~**

I don't even know who you are…. Why are you scowling at me?

**Reno:Yo.**

Sup? You seem cooler than Rufus. No offense, Rufus…

**1)Okay,ehuem...~pokes the Mello~He's drunk...That's cool.**

Sure… we're just lucky he didn't… no, wait… he's not going to want me to tell you guys… well anyway, at least he didn't jump on the table screaming the lyrics to "Barbie girl" and then break a plate on his head yelling "OPA!" … he usually needs stitches after that.

**2)Thanks for not thinking it's weird**

any time. :D

**3)Why in Leviathans holy name did they give you a five page paper?**

Rachel: cuz my English teacher is mean… but she's funny so it's okay…

Matt: she just finished it today

Rachel: -goes crazy- TAKE THAT B****EZZZZZZZ!!! I DID IT! WHOOOOOOOOT!!!! YEAH!!! –does a happy dance-

Matt: ignore her… she's just excited because she got it done… even though it's only 4 pages and 2/3rds…

**I want a hug from L!Then Rachey.**

Okay! –everyone gives Kris a hug-

**Paige:~Waves shyly~Bye.**

Bye! –waves-

**Jenn:Later.**

See ya!

**Deidara:Bye bye yeah?**

**Sasori:~waves wildly~**

**Rufus:Goodbye.**

**Reno:~smirks~Hasta la vista biotch.**

Bye!!

**~Kris,Jenn,Paige**

**EowynsPen**

**HIYA MATT!**

**1. yay bangs! I don't have them... but still yay bangs!**

Yay!! I totally don't even remember what we were talking about and I'm too lazy to look it up! Anyway… yay bangs!!!

**2. What type of pants were you wearing in the anime?**

Pants…? I don't really care for brand names… I bought them off the internet like everything else if that helps…

**3. While I was at my cousnin's house for the holidays I was reviewing this,**

**and she came up behind me. "Whatcha doing?" She asked. "Messaging my friends."**

**I replied. I told her Mello was a chocoholic, Matt was a gamer, L was a**

**detective, and all about the rest of you! She avoided me after that...**

lol I get that a lot

Rachel: OMG I tell a bunch of people about all of you guys too and then people give me this weird look… but they're not really surprised… they're used to me acting strange… they probably think it's all in my head XD

**4. How long are your fingers?**

Uh…. –looks at fingers- long I guess… my hands are bigger than Rachel's

Rachel: that's cuz I got small hands

Matt: well, I don't have a ruler so I used you as a comparison…

Rachel: they don't know my hand size either…

Matt: just… nevermind.

**5. fingernails?**

They're really short… I hate having long nails.

Rachel: -looks at Matt's hands- I'm going to paint your nails sometime… what color should I paint them, people?

Matt: ignore her…. She is NOT painting my nails.

**That's it for now!**

**-EowynsPen**

bye!

**master holykira**

**rain: it's fricken cold. hunt dragged me to the U.S cause my brother is**

**getting married and it cold.**

Married… that sounds fun. Where are you at in the US if you don't mind me asking… just the state will do.

Rachel: we're in Missouri. TWO SNOW DAYS IN A ROW!!!! It was exciting! :D I was on Facebook and wrote my essay the entire time.

**hunt: and don't worry about the gun shop, we handle guns before and have**

**never shot our foot**

Matt: okay. As long as you don't get hurt, I guess.

**rain: no but i've shot mello in the ** a couple of times**

**hunt: that's true**

Rachel: lol! That'd be a funny sight.

**bye. u can learn a lot about us**

let's see… what to ask… what's your favorite band?

Rachel: mine at the moment is Skillet :D we're listening to "Yours To Hold"

Matt: it makes her sad XD

Rachel: shut up! It's a cute song.

L: it is –hugs Rachel-

Matt: omg… he's going to make Rachel go all over-romantic now… that should be exciting (sarcastic).

**Sonar**

**(Matsuda is trying to get the bin off.**

**Matsuda: Hello? I can't see here. Can someone take this off?)**

Rachel: poor Matsu!!

Matt: LMAO!! –kicks the bin-

**Hello.**

Hey!

**Ever seen the CGI TMNT movie? I so loved it.**

I can't say I have. What's it about?

**My new years was...a bit uneventful.**

Tell me about it.

Rachel: -chibi squee- that was in my Star Trek book.

L: -sighs-

Matt: she's gotten back into Star Trek… and L doesn't like it because she really, really, really, really likes Mr. Spock. Don't ask….

**(Ide: Unlike some things.**

**Matsuda whacks into the wall. Aizawa laughs.**

Matt: -laughs- this is entertaining.

**Aizawa: Serves you right Matsuda)**

**What do you like or dislike about L despite never seeing his face?**

I like how he's really smart. That way all the criminals are caught. I was never really into becoming the next L like Near and Mello were. I'm pretty laid back when it comes to that kind of thing.

**Who wouldn't you want to be stuck in a closet with?**

Matsuda.

**Most stupidest thing you heard?**

Matsuda asking about something… I can't remember what it was, but I know it was something Matsuda related.

Matsuda: hey!!!

Matt: no offense.

**(Ide: Need you ask?**

**Matsuda is still hitting the wall.**

**Sonar: Do you think you should help him get that bin off?**

**Ide: Why bother? At least I won't have to see his face.**

**Aizawa: We'll gag him next time as well.**

**Sonar chuckled.**

Rachel: -giggles- poor Matsu.

Matt: notice how she doesn't help either…

**Sonar: You guys do tend to make him of him too much.**

Matt: -looks down guiltily- so?

**Aizawa: Should of seen his reaction when we sent him to watch surgery on tv.**

**Ide holds Sonar's hand.**

**Ide: How about we go?**

**Sonar: I'm almost done Hideki.**

**Ide: Better make it fast. You still got to reply to Matsuda's story yet.**

**Sonar: I know. Just promise you won't hit him.**

**Ide: I'll try.**

**Sonar kisses Hideki on the cheek.**

**Sonar: Wait for me.**

**Ide: All right.**

**Ide takes off and talks with Aizawa)**

**Has Mello ever used you for target practice?**

No, but he has used one of my PSPs… I got really mad…

**If you could trade places with anyone, who would it be?**

I kinda like my position right now but maybe Roger… make those kids' lives easier.

Rachel: yes, because it's all about them

Matt: well, I'd also be able to go out and buy a bunch of video games whenever I wanted…

**If you had been Kira, what would you have used the notebook for?**

I wouldn't have used it. I would have given it to Roger to give to Watari to give to L.

Rachel: so descriptive…

Matt: I know, aren't I amazing?

**Worse holiday?**

There's a worst holiday? Wait… I can think of one. St. Patrick's Day… everyone goes around pinching me just because I don't wear green. Don't the lenses of my goggles count? They should…

**Favorite holiday?**

Any holiday that involves Fireworks… which is why I love the US's 4th of July

Rachel: that is exciting… I like watching the fireworks over a lake… we went up to Minnesota and watched them on one of the many lakes. it was cool.

**(Aizawa watches Matsuda as he crashes into Matt.**

Matt: Matsuda, you idiot!

L: hey! that's my line!

Matt: fine… Matsuda, you moron!!

**Aizawa: Matsuda!**

**Matsuda: My ears and I thought the bin would provide me with protection.**

**Ukita grabs a bat and whacks the trashbin.**

Rachel: poor Matsu!! –hugs Matsuda-

Matt: Ukita, I always knew you were cool.

**Matsuda: Ow! (starts cusing) Who did that?**

**Ukita silently laughed. Ide shakes his head and grabs Sonar.**

**Sonar: All right. I'm coming Ide.)**

**Worse TV show?**

The Naked Brother's Band… it makes me want to shoot myself.

Rachel: then we change the channel and he gets better :D

**Later Matt**

Matt: See ya!

**PS: I'm sure Matsuda will have one heck of a headache.**

Lol I hope!

**Animorphsfreakgirl**

**hi matty!okay, these are random...**

that's okay though!

**1. do you like pie?**

PIIIIIIIIIIE!!! That's a yes, by the way.

**2. (not a question) i could whoop your butt at ddr**

psh! Bring it!

**3. (also not a question) stop smoking. i pretend to be you at school and the**

**eraser of my pencil tastes horrible.**

I'm trying, I'm trying… I've almost stopped! And I'm glad you use your pencil instead of a real cigarette because that'd be bad for your health.

**4. do you know how to play a ro macaroni ti terra?**

Probably…

Rachel: never heard of it.

Matt: that's because you're not a cool person like me.

**5. do like michael jackson? you strike me as a jacko fan**

I like his some of his songs yes, but not the Jackson himself… he strikes me as a creeper.

**6. what about jason mraz?**

He's awesome.

**7. thriving ivory?**

Don't think I've ever heard them… I'll write it down and listen later.

**8. krooked k?**

-writes that one down too-

**9. can i come over for dinner sometime?**

Sure, we'll have a big dinner party

Rachel: yay!!! We should all go to Vegas!!!

**10. (again,not a question) you're names Mail, LOL**

hey! Mail is a cool name, you're just jealous!

**here, have this new video game i just made up. it's called...BIPPY! it's like**

**pong except with cheese and rainbows. enjoy!**

Sounds exciting.

Rachel: hm… that makes me want cheese –goes to get string cheese-

Matt: … I'm not going to comment…

**Kody777666**

**Mello: Hello. Since Kody is sick-**

**Kody: I blame EowynsPen**

How did EowynsPen get you sick?

Rachel: back!! Oh no!! Poor Kody

**Mello: I've decided to help him.**

**Kody: I don't belive "help" is a term to decribe tying me to a chair and**

**forcing me to drink a wwhole bottle of Bucklys!!**

**Mello: It tastes awful, but it works!**

Matt: should I be concerned?

**So anyway, as I was saying, I have to ask questions for K-bomb**

**Kody: Don't mak up stupid nicknames...**

**Mello: Kode-Breaker?**

**Kody: No**

**Mello: Jackpot of the beast?**

Lol where did that come from?

**Kody: Wha!?**

**Mello: 76...**

**Kody: Just...just Kod. If your gonna use a nick just say Kod.**

**Mello: How do you pronounce that? Cod? Code?**

**Kody: ... Code**

**1. Anyway, do you like Kods new nickname?**

Sure beats Jackpot of the beast, so yes.

** you know Kod is gay!?**

**Kody: Wha!?**

**Mello: Its true! Its true!**

What's wrong with being gay?

**3. Where in the world IS Carmen SanDiego?**

Locked up in my closet.

**4. Because one is talking about how old Near is compared to someone else**

**is...um...Dammit!Where is number 13?**

**Kody: I hid it so no one will know my age**

**Mello: ...jerk**

**Kody: IM THE JERK!?**

**5. BYAHAHAHAHA! Thats right Matt your still my **!**

Matt: am not!!

Rachel: get over it Matt. You know it's true XD

**Until next time**

**Mello...and Kody**

Matt: Bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

**Good Day!**

Hi!

**Zoro: We think Victoria is like high on weed right now.**

That is NOT good…

**Me-in a drunk like voice-:No I'm not and I love you Zoro! Your so much sexier**

**than Matsuda!**

Matsuda: -cries-

**I proceed to giggle like an idoit.**

**Me-still giggling-: I have questions for you Matty Boy!**

Ooooookay…

**1)Who is your favorite superhero?**

Iron Man… he's kick ass!

Rachel: plus he's a hottie

L: -pouts-

Rachel: but L's hotter! –glomps L-

L: thank you :D

**2)Are you gay or bi?**

Matt: gay.

**3)First time you notice how hot Near was?**

I'm not sure really… it came gradually I think.

**Me-seems to be sober-:I don't find Near attractive but beauty is in the eye**

**of the beholder. I should know I date Matsu for crying out loud!**

Matsuda: does that mean I'm not pretty? D:

**Tsume:She's back into her normal,insane,scarastic,sligty depressed self.**

**Zoro:You still find me sexier than Matsu?**

**Me:Hell no.**

Matsuda: YAY!!!

**4)Annoyest celebrity?**

Matt: MILEY CYRUS!

Rachel: don't even get me started about her.

Matt: lol we don't bring her up around Rachel's friends because then everyone would get in a bad mood…

**5)Favorite achololic drink?**

Hm… probably wine.

Rachel: -pouts-

Matt: you're almost 21!

Rachel: ALMOST?!?! I'm 6 and ½ years away!

Matt: that's closer than 7 years :D

Rachel: -grumbles- whatever… and it's not like I want to get drunk… its just that wine tastes pretty good XD the things you learn in Church.

**6)Car or public transportation**

Car… someone once puked on me on a subway… it was the last time I ever rode the subway.

**7)Does Near speak with an English accent?**

Nope.

**Me:I'm taller than Near! According to Death Note How to read Near is 5". I'm**

**half an inch taller!**

Lol congrats.

**8)Ever had a making love tape leaked on the internet?**

Nope… we don't tape that…

**9)Like me better when I'm normal as I can be or when I'm high/drunk?**

Normal….

**10)Why do you annoy my more Matsu watsu?**

Cuz its fun :D

**Tsume: You sounded like Misa right when You said Matsu Watsu.**

**Me-with a look of horror-:Your right. I'm never calling Matsu by a petname**

**other than Matsu.**

**Me:You should play strip poker with Near!**

Heh… I believe that's already happened. We didn't get very far with the game…

Near: -blushes- isn't anything private anymore?

**Me:I even brought presents for you and Near since I was in a happy/high**

**mood.**

Matt: Yay!!

**-hands Matt poker cards,handcuffs,naughty nurse clothes,leather whip,bondage**

**straps, a book on 'postions', choclate sauce, handcuffs and french maid**

**outfit-**

-grins- this'll come in handy… except for the whip… I don't like hurting my Near :D

**Me: Have a happy game and make sure Near loses!If he doesn't intelligence**

**doesn't get in the way.**

**Bye!**

Bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**I THOUGHT YOU DIED! -FALLS OVER-**

Rachel: I'm sorry!! –hugs-

**Near: She was beginning to have a nervous breakdown.**

Matt: I'll bet that was interesting to watch.

**Me: XD Guess what! My B-day is on the 25! XD**

Happy birthday!!! –sings the happy birthday song and gives you a cake-

Rachel: it was my mom's too! We went to a place called Maggiano's Little Italy… they have kick ass cheesecake!!! –grins-

**Beyond; Yay! You'll love the present I'm giving you.**

**Near: I don't need to know.**

**Mello: By the way, why didn't you guys help e?!**

**Me: Huh?**

**Mello: You left me passed out on the floor!**

**Me: Oops...**

**Near: :)**

Matt: my bad…

**Mello: **...**

**Me: Hey no cusing! It's bad to cuss!**

**Mello :Oh and it's okay to kill people?!**

**Me: ...Only when B does it XD.**

**Beyond: :)**

-shudders-

Rachel: just for the record, L and I still don't approve of killing

Matt: like that's going to stop him.

**Me: lol So anyone wanna make me a fic for my B-day? XD.**

**-silence-**

**Me: Ah, come on!**

Rachel: if you give me an idea and a while to work on it… sure. But I'll need to know what I'm supposed to be writing XD

**Near: How many people are giving you gifts again?**

**Me: They were supposed to surprise me -pouts-**

**Near: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Oh and I explained to Clara what Death Note was. Haha her face.**

**BeyondL: She was throughly confused.**

Matt: lol I can imagine.

**Me: Yup lol. Man, I'm tired. My friend dragged me to a dance class, a hip-hop**

**class o.O**

Rachel: my friends take hip-hop too! I think it looks fun but I'd never be able to do it

**Near: Katelyn, your too white to danvce.**

**Me: My friends are white too!**

**Near: Yes, but they can dance.**

Rachel: that's what people tell me all the time too! OMG we ARE twins!

**Me: -.- Then her friend got in a car accident and she and I hugged for three**

**hours. My shoulder was very wet.**

Matt: is she okay?

Rachel: aww that's horrible! Hope she's okay!

**Near: And peple joined the hug.**

**Me: My other friend RAN a mile to the accident! Whoo hoo Go chante!**

Matt:dang…

Rachel: that sounds like an easy run if you're running to see a friend who just got hurt.

Matt: are you saying it's an easy run?

Rachel: I'm just saying you wouldn't be thinking about running… you'd be thinking about that person. But, yes, in a way it's kinda easy… I'd be really tired after it, but I could do in under ten minutes… my fastest time ever is 7 something XD it was cool

Matt: … stop bragging.

**Near: You can't run to save your life.**

**Me: lol Yes. TYurns out he was okay just REALLY delerious XD.**

That's good.

Okay, now, onto your birthday present!!! I got you a penguin. –gives Katelyn the penguin-

Also, I got you a new laptop. –hands Katelyn the laptop- Hope you enjoy!

**Near: Are you done?**

**Me: Yup! Bye ya'll!**

**Beyond: See you next time!**

Bye! –waves-

**The Bitter**

**Oh my god! I love these things! -Luffs the author even more -**

Rachel: -grins- thank you :D

**1. That ** Takuda sent out her henchmen to kill you. Damn her. How do you**

**feel about her?**

She's not on my list of favorite people…

Rachel: that's putting it lightly.

Matt: I would say more, but I don't want to scare young children who might be reading this

Rachel: what young child in their right mind would read this?

Matt: you never know.

**2. I has goggles just like yours! =D**

sweet!! We can be goggle buddies!

**3. GUITAR HERO! Wanna play?!! XD**

YES! –grabs the guitar- let's go!

**4. Luffs you! ^_^ - Glomps –**

thank you! –hugs back-

-

Okay, so I've got a question for everyone. Rachel and one of her friends wrote a little parody for Star Trek… would anyone be interested in reading it?

Rachel: it's so funny! I love K! –finds K and hugs her- (lol don't you love how I use letters to represent people? L: Just like me!!! :D)

We're going to make one for Harry Potter, maybe Loveless, and I'll have to suggest making one for Death Note!

Matt: I must admit that is funny… in a weird way…

Everyone: bye!!!


	32. Roger the penguin

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**PENGUIN!**

Rachel: I know, aren't they fun!! –pokes the penguin-

**Near: She's completely ignoring the laptop.**

**Me: HE'S SO CUTE!**

**Beyond: Aw!**

**Me: I'll name it...Roger!**

**Near: -smacks forhead- Don't make fun of him please!**

**Me: Ever since that video XD.**

**Mello: What a ** up video.**

Matt: … what video?

**Me: -slaps Mello- We do not cus! I'm going to try to never cuss again!**

**Near: Good luck with that.**

**Beyond: You can do it!**

**Me: Yups!**

**Mello: Anyway...**

**Me: Oh write a fic about... MELLO AND NEAR AND MATT! Getting it on! If you**

**know what I mean ;)**

**Near: Pervert.**

I think I'm going to agree with Near

Rachel: -grins- yaoi!! XD

Matt: -slaps forehead-

**Me: :D**

**Beyond: Isn't she adorable!**

**Near: No.**

**Me: What to hear what happened on my B-day!**

**Near: No.**

**Me: I was attacked by everyone! o.O lol I had sharpie all over my face and**

**Birthday cake XD. School was CrAzY!**

Rachel: OMG THAT SOUNDS SO FUN!!! For once, I wish my birthday was on a school day so people could write on my face… hm… maybe I'll do that for the last day of school :D

**Beyond: Boys kept glomping MY Katelyn -glare-**

**Me: Aw! I love you B!**

**Mello: coughCREEPYcough**

**Gaara: Mommy!**

**Me; where have you two been!?**

**Wrath: :) Oh you know...**

**-somewhere in the world-**

**Someone: THEY'RE ALL DEAD!**

**-back at home-**

Matt: … uh... should we be concerned?

**Me: Ok anyway! I can actually dance o.O.**

**Near: Scary.**

**Me: And we're going to go perform at places! XD**

**Mello :What's that sound?**

**Me: Oops! I think my cat accidently set off the bomb.**

**MellO: **! BOMB!**

**Near: Figures.**

**Me: We're off to run for our lives!**

**Beyond: Bye-grabs the kids and runs like hell-**

**Me: Syanora!**

Uh-oh… that doesn't sound good… bye!

**EowynsPen**

**Hiya Mattypuss!**

**1. I meant, like, jeans, cargo pants, tan pants... ?**

Oh, well, they're jeans.

**2. Ja every week I update my friends on the anime gossip... they get scared**

**lol**

lol niiiice…

**3. Man, you're REALLY good at measuring! (lol sarcasm but i didn't mean it)**

**You know, I'm even lazier than you, I bet. Even lazier than Shikamaru from**

**Naruto, I think! I'm practically the definition of Sloth (the sin, not the**

**animal)**

uh, thanks?

Well, you learn something everyday, don't you?

**4. Hey do you have any advice for getting rid of creepy stalker people that**

**flirt with you constantly? Because there's this guy that keeps stalking me and**

**trying to flirt with me. I don't want to fight him because it would suck if I**

**got sued for seriously injuring him (and I totally would... not even**

**exaggerating, I'm serious) and I've tried telling him straight off. Help?**

Restraining order. Or tell an adult…

Rachel: or both!!

Matt: just make sure you don't get hurt!

**5. Rachel: OMG u has a facebook? Me too! Can we be friends? Pwease? (sorry**

**I'm kinda high on coke right now... coke... yum!)**

Rachel: I wish!!! But my mom says I'm not allowed to add people I met online unless I was introduced by one of my friends (and even then I have to exercise caution)… and she actually checks to see who I talk to… I'm sorry!!

**6: Rachel: I would love to read your star trek fic! SPOCK ROCKS! Woo!**

Matt: she's currently writing a Harry Potter Crap with her friend… it should be… interesting.

**-EowynsPen**

**(PS: Horsies... lol... (sorry still high on coke)**

bye!!

**master holykira**

**we were in New York but we left cause i had to get back to work.**

**my fav band is many but i'll go with within temptation**

Rachel: oooh I love them!!

Matt: they are pretty good.

What's the worst movie you've ever seen?

**The Bitter**

**Sque! I was noticed! XD**

Yay!!!

**Quick Question, how do you feel about your driving Matt? You know, in those,**

**what, two minutes, that you were alive in? Man, I'd be screwed if I was in**

**your car, but hey, your driving is awesome! =D**

I think I'm an amazing driver!! Rachel, however, is not

Rachel: I'm working on it!!! I was going to go practice driving today but I didn't wake up early enough…. Lol it's not my fault I'm a teenager who needs sleep!!

Matt: sure…

Bye!

**Sonar**

**Hello Matt**

Hi!

**(Matsuda is whining as the bin is still on him.**

**Matsuda: Take it off already!**

**Ukita whacks the bin one more time.**

**Sonar: Having fun Hirokazu?**

**Ukita chuckled as Matsuda is trying to get the bin off of him.**

**Ukita: Do you think he'll need a shower for that dirty mouth of his?**

**Sonar smacked him lightly and laughed.**

**Sonar: Nice one Ukita.)**

LMAO

He's still in there?

**As for the movie question, it's about those Teenage mutant ninja turtles. I**

**loved it.**

**Do you read any comics?**

No, not really. I watch the Marvel movies though!

**What would of happened if you had become the next L?**

Rachel: the world would die!!

Matt: thaaaanks, Rach. Eh, not much, I guess. I'd buy a bunch more video games

L: you don't own them all?

Matt: well, not ALL of them.

**Know any funny jokes?**

Tons, but I can't think of anything at the moment.

**Have you ever tried to figure out what L looked like?**

-points to L- does this count?

Rachel: I don't think that's what Sonar meant

Matt: right… well, before I met L, no, I didn't try. I knew I would never get it right.

**(Ide: Is Matsuda still..**

**Ukita: Yep.**

**Matsuda falls down and bangs his head.**

**Aizawa: This is just too much.**

**Sonar jumps on Ukita's back.**

**Ukita: Got you.**

**Ide looked on in curiously.**

**Sonar: Looks like Mogi is going to help him.**

**Aizawa wipes a tear of laughter from his eye as Mogi forces Matsuda up. The**

**bin comes off and Matsuda collaspes.**

**Ukita: It still serves him right.**

**Sonar gets off Ukita)**

**Meanest thing you done?**

Play pranks on Matsuda! XD they're just so much fun!

**Biggest regret?**

I try not to regret anything in life

I guess not being able to spend more time with my family, but hey, everything happens for a reason…

**(Ide: Sonar...**

**Sonar: What is it Hideki?**

**Ide: You think that Matsuda might lose his memory after what I did to him?**

**Sonar: I wouldn't blame you for what happened to him. He's so mean.**

**Mogi places Matsuda on the couch.**

**Ide: Let's hope he doesn't bug you again.**

**Ide brings her in close to a hug.**

**Ide: He just better not get handcuffed to you again.**

**Sonar: Well we can only hope.**

**Ukita saw Blaze & Ide moving.**

**Sonar: Before you say anything Ukita, I'll see you later.**

**She hugs Ukita and joins Ide while waving to the others.)**

**Wow..I think Matsuda's really out of it. He's gonna feel it when he wakes**

**up.**

**Bye Matt**

Bye!

**XXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**EHMAGAWD [sorry, been hanging around my preppy friend, trying to get them to**

**like anime xD], Rachel likes Skillet!? That is my favorite band :D.**

**Wah, I don't hate you anymore Matt. Don't blame me, blame the 'time of the**

**month' xD**

**Why is everybody being so mean to Mello, he's ** radd TT^TT**

Rachel: they're awesome, aren't they?

Matt: oh… okay…

Rachel: oh, I hear you! That really SUCKS!

Matt: ….

**...**

**Hah, Near wearing a shrimp outfit xD. I dunno, I was just thinking of Near**

**and Shrimp, and the thoughts just blended.**

That'd be kinda cute, actually… -searches on eBay for a shrimp costume in Near's size-

**YoutubeGirl**

**Hola Peoples!**

Hi!

**Since the 25th was Katelyn's birthday I got her a birthday present. It's a**

**gift card to Hot Topic. -hands Katelyn the gift card-**

**Zolo:Yep just like the good aunt Victoria is.**

**Me:What part of still no plane ride,Greek chapel and a room in a Russian**

**hotel that you don't understand.**

Uh… probably the part where you might get married to Matsuda.

Rachel: -slaps Matt's head- don't be mean!

Matt: she asked what I had trouble understanding!!!

**Tsume:Your friends already chose what there going to be in your wedding.**

**Me:Marissa wants to be the flower girl. Even though she's not six or nine**

**like most flowers girls.**

**Me:Sorry about being high last time. And I always thought you were bi and**

**Near was gay.**

Nah, I'm just gay :D

**Me:I'm not hetrosexual either. I'm pomosexual. You can google it or type it**

**in Wikipedia which has a nice little article about it.**

that sounds interesting…

**So question time!**

**1)Favorite female superhero of all time?**

Storm from X-Men!! She's kick ass!

**Me:Mine is Fire from DC comics. I think she was like the first Brazilian**

**female superhero to appear. Even if she wasn't she still kicks butt!**

**2)Favortie female superhero from DC comics?**

Uh… I don't know about DC… is Wonder Woman from that? If so, her.

**3)Favorite female superhero from Marvel comics?**

Storm! :D

**4)Do you like the X-men movies, comic books and or the cartoon series wheter**

**it be the first or Evo?**

YES!! The movies are awesome!! Rachel got me addicted to them!

**Me:I went through a whole X-men mania phase. It began with X-men Evo and then**

**just kept getting bigger. But I stopped when I discovered anime although I can**

**still talk like an X-men junkie.**

Rachel: lol that's like me with Star Trek!!

L: -pulls Rachel away from all the random Star Trek crap- You're mine so tell Spock to back off!

Rachel: -grins- someone is jealous :D

Gelus: did someone call me?

Matt: no… go away

Gelus: D: -disappears-

Matt: that was creepy.

**5)Ever danced hip-hop or took a class?**

Nope… I prefer to dance to my own choreography! :D it's much more fun.

**Me:I signed up for a class that begins in March.**

Rachel: that sounds fun! I signed up for Pilaties and Fencing which starts next week! I'm excited

Matt: Rachel with a saber… -shudders-

**Zoro:Your too wh... Forget it.**

**Me:I'm too what?**

**Zoro:I was going to say your too white but then I rememberd your not white.**

**Me:And I guess saying I'm too latin to dance wouldn't make sense.**

Matt: don't worry about it. anyone can dance!! Except for Matsuda…

Rachel: he's not THAT bad…

Matt: -coughs but doesn't comment-

**6)Favorite European country that is part of the EU?**

Great Britain! Whammy's HQ! :D

**Me:I'm in love with Greece. Most people think I'm Greek since I look a lot**

**like one but I don't have a single drop of Greek blood.**

Rachel: my dad went there for the Olympics!

Matsuda: what? Since when?

Rachel: well… he wasn't an athlete! He was there for work… he works for the US government so…

**7)Favorite junk food?**

Matt: CHEESE PUFFS!

**8)Dyed your hair a different color?**

I thought about dying it purple once… then I changed my mind xD but otherwise, no, I haven't.

**Well that it's all for now and maybe next time I'll come back and then you'll**

**finally get to meet your neice!**

Yay!!

**Bye!**

Bye!

**we've all got our junk**

**Author: HI PUDDINGCUP :D YAY! Remember me?!**

Rachel: OMG I do!!! Hi!! –waves-

**Matty: HAI THAR!! XD I love you. Can I have a hug? =3**

Matt: hi! Sure… -hugs-

**1. I'm writing a fic about you and Mello. :P Sorry. You get beaten up in**

**chapter 5. but it's okay.**

Awww…. Just make sure that person gets payback!!

**2. did Mello instantaneously hate Near? Or did he only hate him after the**

**first ranking tests or whatever happened? And what is YOUR relationship with**

**Near like now. :wink-wink-nudge-nudge: lolz. i'm observant.**

I'm not sure… I came after they did… if I had to guess though, I'd say it was after the rankings were posted but Mello's just a violent person, so it could have been automatic.

**3. Have you seen the MattxMello Guy Love flash video? To that song from**

**Scrubs? cause it's amazing. And you should watch it.**

Rachel: OMG It's AMAZING!!!!!!!!!

Matt: I got a laugh out of it. that was a funny episode.

**4. How come your pants have horizontal seams at intervals down the leg? Cause**

**I'm making a pair for Anime Boston and I know how to do it but the concept of**

**it just seems odd.**

-shrugs- just to be different :D

**Anyway,**

Awww… it must have cut off your questions!! Why does it keep doing that?

**ZeraKayl**

**Matt,**

Hi!

**Read my fanfic Love and Lyrics and tell me if you like Cerenia... :)**

Sure…

Rachel: -pulls up the link so she doesn't forget-

Matt: ooh… looks interesting! We'll read it and then review! :D

**MATTRACHELLMATSUDAMELLONEARSPOCKKIRKMCCOYBONESYAY!**

_For anyone who is wondering why Matsuda's fic isn't up, it's because Rachel doesn't have all the time in the world and is still working on it… hopefully it'll be up soon!_


	33. Special update! :D

Rachel: hey guys!! I feel so bad for not updating in FOREVER so I decided to write a short special!

Matt (sarcastically): yay… can I go back to playing my PSP?

Rachel: NO!!! you're going to be the star!

Matt: of what?

Rachel: we're doing a little production of Moulin Rouge!

Matt: …. I'm outta here

Rachel: NOO!!! –tackles Matt- please, please, please, please, please Daddy!!

Matt: if you promise not to call me daddy at all in this chapter… sure.

Rachel: yay!! Okay, now we just need mommy-

Matt: that include Near, too

Rachel: -sighs- fine… Near!

Near: what?

Rachel: -puts a red wig and a dress on Near- you're going to be Satine!

Near: why?

Rachel: because Matt is going to be Christian :D

Matsuda: who do I get to be?

Rachel: you're going to star in your own production, so you're not going to be in this one.

Matsuda: oh… okay :D

Rachel: okay… let's see… -grabs Light-

Light: lemme go!

Rachel: hope! You're playing the Duke!

Near: … this is going to be disturbing.

Rachel: no, it's going to be exciting!! Okay, so now we need Mello

Mello (drunkenly): hunh?

Rachel: you're playing Tolouse (idk how to spell his name)

Mello: ture shing, Raaaaaaaaaay

Rachel: …. He'll be fine.

Okay, so now we need… a Harry Ziedler… … L, you can be Harry

L: sure.

Rachel: now…. Hm… we'll get Mello's gang members to be the people who help with 'Spectacular, Spectacular'.

Matt: well, who are you going to play?

Rachel: no one. I'm directing. Besides, my throat still kinda hurts… I got a little sick and something is wrong with my tonsils but its not strep, thank God…. No, not you Light…

(Light: aww )

Matt: you said it didn't!

Rachel: well, I'm not acting… I kinda suck at it which is why I hate my acting class. I much prefer writing.

Misa, you can be the one courtesan who messes with Christian and Satine's relationship.

Misa: Misa-Misa is so excited!

Near: I knew there was a reason why I hated you, Amane.

Misa: someone hates Misa-Misa? But everyone loves Misa-Misa!

Rachel: not us.

Anyway.

Okay, Matt, we're starting off with you… Go

Matt: I don't even know my lines!

Rachel: Read off these cards! –hands him cards-

Matt: (singing) 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'

Near: how deep

Rachel: isn't it a good movie?

Okay, so now Matt starts writing something but gets stuck because he's never been in love

Near: Matt… did you lie to me?

Matt: no! Rachel, we're skipping that line!

Rachel: ugh. Fine. Okay, so now one of Mello's mobster guys falls from the roof, unconscious and Mello goes to get him

Mello: heh… I iz a nun dressed as a midget!

Rachel: -slaps forehead- Mello!!!

Misa: poor Baby!!

Light: wtf?

Misa: on the tv!! The baby is having a seizure

One of Mello's mobsters: -gasp- ER!!! Rushes to the tv. In HD on a 50 inch plasma?!?!? This is gonna be my new hideout

Other mobster: you are so fired

Mello: SHUT UP! Me give you head ache!

Rachel: you mean 'you give me a head ache'?

Mello: oooooooooooooowwwwwwwww! –covers ears and runs around like a drunk-

Rachel: grrrr…. This is making me get sick again! –blows nose w/ a tissue-

Mello: heh… blows

Near: Mello, act your age

First mobster: SHUT UP! ER IS ON!!!

Matt: can we kick him out?

Rachel: I think he'd shoot you if you took him away from my tv

L: those doctors a douches… I'll bet that they'd be fired in a heart beat if they were real doctors.

Rachel: ugh I hate them

Matt: then why is this on?

Rachel: because I was watching The Office and 30 Rock earlier

Near: those shows are so stupid

Rachel: they're HILARIOUS!

But back to the production… let's skip to one of the scenes in the elephant thing

Near: -reads off card- YESS!! YES!! YES!!!! YES!! … this is awkward

Rachel: get over it…

Mello: you're used to it aren't you?

Near: -blushes-

Rachel: -hits Mello- Sing, Matt!

Matt: -sighs- here goes nothing.

"My gift is my song

and this one's for you.

And you can tell everybody

that this is your song

it may be quite simple but

now that it's done…

hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind

that I put down in words

how wonderful life is

now you're in the world…"

Near: You have a pretty voice, Matt –blushes-

Matt: thank you –hugs Near-

Rachel: good job, Matt :D –sneezes on Light- sorry.

Light: ew!!

Rachel: don't worry… you won't die

Mello: uuuuu'll juzt be uh beg monzzzstah wit uh naaztay cooooouuuld

Rachel: translation: 'you'll just be a big monster with a nasty cold'

Light: runs around and eventually hits a tree

Rachel: I think I cast him perfectly… stupid, just like the Duke

Misa: is Light-chan okay?

Near: how did the tree get inside the house?

Rachel: not important.

Matt: so what do we do now? The main creep of the show is gone, Mello's drunk, I'm kinda turned on by that dress Near's wearing and you are in the middle of a sneezing fit…

Rachel: -sneezes- I'll get over it

L: maybe we can continue this some other time, Rach

Rachel: but –sneezes- okay, I give up… Katelyn, you're going to have to teach me how to be a movie director… -sneezes-

Near: well, since Rachel's too busy sneezing, I'll say good boy for her… good bye.

Rachel: that's –sneezes- not how I –sneezes- would say it –sneezes-

Matsuda: whoa… you actually sneezed then…. You didn't just type it for emphasis on how bad your cold is!

Rachel: mrrhrhr

Matt: bye!


	34. Katelyn The Criminal

EowynsPen

**Hey Matt! Happy TWLOHA day! I know it's late, but you didn't post of Feb.**

**13th, so I'll say it belatedly! Yay!**

Matt: thank you :D

Rachel: I was going to… but then I kinda got lazy and didn't xD

Matt: how long has it been?

Rachel: I dunno… I try not to think about such things.

**1. Jeans... Like Jean Luc Picard! Only pronounced differently...**

Matt: Picard kicks ass but Captain Janeway is better.

**2. A comment I made about you actually started my friend Shell into Death**

**Note... so yeah you rock, because she was sworn never to get into anime or**

**manga.**

Sweet!! I love being influential.

**3. Did you know that the cleaning solution that smells like lemons can get**

**rid of death germs?**

Yep!! But it can also lead to the body being unused to germs so it doesn't build up any kind of immunity to fight diseases when they come so you just get more sick later on.

Rachel: … but… I like the lemon-smelling soap…

Matt: so use it…

Rachel: okay :D

Matt: anyway…

**4. But if I tell an adult it'll be like I'm relying on them for everything...**

**plus there are zero adults I know that I can trust.**

You're not relying on them for everything… you're just getting a little help. Like it or not, adults ARE needed…

**5. Iz fine! OMG your mom is stalking you over the internet! My DEAR, LOVELY**

**FATHER *note the sarcasm* simply LOVES to do stuff like that with my email. He**

**doesn't know I have a facebook though! :-D**

Rachel: niice… heh I always ask my parents if I can get accounts for whatever random site just because I'm a suck up.

Matt: I'm sure suck up isn't the term she was going for but whatever.

**6. Do you like muffins? Don't eat the blueberry ones. Just don't. Trust me on**

**this one.**

MUFFINS! :D

Matsuda: ooo crap…

Rachel: but… but blueberry muffins are our favorites!

Matt: MUFFIN!! Okay, I'm good.

**Luv u Matty**

**-EowynsPen**

bye-bye!

**master holykira**

**kung fu panda**

Rachel: oh I love that movie!!

Matt: good for you Rach.

**KrisKatastrophe-Poker Faced**

**Hi daddy!I is back!**

Hi! :D what's up?

**I was busy writing my new fanfics.I'd appreciate it if you could glance at**

**them sometime?No?**

sure! I'll have to remember to do that!

**1)Daddy,have ya ever read Artemis Fowl?It's the best ever!Me and Jenn love**

**it!Paige hasn't read it yet...But she will..Ya must read it!**

No I haven't. I'm too lazy for reading

Rachel: that means he's too busy playing video games.

Matt: shut up!

**2)Would ya hate me if I suddenly changed drastically?**

Nope! You've given me no reason to hate you, therefore, I don't.

**3)Can we have a family reunion?Seriously,it sounds fun.**

That would be scary

Rachel: that'd be frickin' sweet!

**I'm married!To my neighbor thinks Near's yeah...**

Matt: Congrats!!

Rachel: yay!! –showers Kris with gifts-

**Bye byes!I love you all!~hugs everyone~**

**~Just Kris**

Matt: bye! –returns hug-

**Sonar**

**Hello Matt**

**(Matsuda: Who am I?**

**Sonar does not bother to look.**

**Ukita: Did he lose his memory?**

**Ukita: Looks like it.**

**Matsuda: Is that you brother?**

**Matsuda smiles and hugs Ukita.**

**Ukita: Ack..I'm not your brother!)**

**You're a Storm fan too? She's one of my favorite X-men.**

Yeah, she's kick ass!

Rachel: she's so cool!

Favorite Matsuda prank?

Matt: aaah… too many to choose from :D

**By the way, I think Matsuda lost his memory.**

**(Matsuda: aw..you must be my brother.**

**Matsuda glomps Matt and tackles him**

GET OFF! –kicks Matsuda-

**Ide shows up and wonders what's going on.**

**Ide: Did I miss something Sonar?**

**Sonar: Matsuda thinks Matt is his brother and he thought Ukita was one too.**

**Ide almost did a double take.**

**Blaze: It's not your fault. He got hit too many times in the head.**

**Ukita rushes over.**

**Ukita: At least he didn't call me uncle.**

**Aizawa: Looks like Matsuda might cry ucle.**

**Matsuda: What did I do wrong?**

**Matt seems to glare at him as Matsuda backs off.**

**Ide: Hope he isn't faking.**

**Sonar touched his arm.**

**Ide: I know but he deserved it. He will be back to himself.**

**Sonar: We'll let Matt get Matsuda back to normal.**

**Voice: Get off of me!**

**Matsuda had now glomped Mikami.**

**Aizawa: It would of been funnier if it was L or Light)**

**Worse moment you had?**

There was one time when I thought Near had died… I almost killed myself.

**How did you end up at Wammy's anyways?**

… can we please skip this question? Watari found me, I'll leave it at that.

**Did you miss Quillish Wammy aka Watari?**

He was like a grandfather, so I guess yes.

**What animal represents you best?**

Hm… not sure…

Rachel: not a unicorn because the unicorn is being a jackass right now

Matt: sorry about her… she and her friend are pissed at a guy who they decided to code name: unicorn.

**Here's a weird joke: If my hair is a bob, what does a Dylan look like?**

That is weird…

**Favorite video game related show? Mine is Sonic (with the freedom fighters)**

**and Super Mario brothers. Well and Teenage mutant turtles, Fatal Fury,**

**Gowcaizer and a few others.**

I usually don't watch those…

**Do you got a new favorite song?**

Eh… it changes all the time and I've got a bunch of them right now.

**Favorite marvel comic? I'm a Spider-man fan.**

I don't read the comics but I do like Iron Man… Tony Stark is awesome!

**(Ide feels Sonar getting close to him and he blushed.**

**Ide: Getting comfy there?**

**She blushed.**

**Sonar: I dreamed of you last night.**

**Ide blushed. He saw her kneel down as she found a kitten at her feet. He**

**kneeled down and kissed her on the cheek.**

**Ide: Cat lover?**

**Sonar: I don't know where it came from.**

**She picked up the white kitten as Ide pets it. They both stand up. She heard**

**it purr as Ide takes the kitten. She was taken offguard as he placed an arm**

**around her.**

**Ide: Let's go before I get tempted to smack sense into Matsuda.**

**Sonar & Ide see Matsuda who has a memory loss now annoying L.**

**Sonar: Sounds good.**

**The cat somehow gets onto Ide's shoulder as the two leave and the cat lands**

**on Near's head.)**

Near: … -picks the cat off his head and pets it-

**Bye Matt**

Matt: bye!

**Animorphsfreakgirl**

**hi matt**

**more questions!**

Yay!

**1. do you like ranma 1/2? if so, who do you think is... well i guess**

**cutest...akward...**

I've never seen it… sorry!

**2. do you think mello's pretty?**

Pretty? Sure… in his own way I guess.

Rachel: that would be code for 'not really'

Mello: what the hell, man?

Matt: just being honest… would you rather have me say you were a sexy beast?

Mello: that would be awkward

Matt: and there lies my point.

**3. my inner Beyond wants to ask a question... DO YOU LIKE JAM?!**

I did before I actually met Beyond.

Beyond: :D

Matt: -shudders- don't kill Katelyn.

**4. (sort of a question) you are aware a ro macaroni ti terra is a handclap**

**game, right?**

I was not aware…

**5. have you ever read maximum ride?**

No but I'd like to

Rachel: I kept telling myself I'd read it but I never did.

Matt: maybe over the summer… if I remember.

**6. would you rather dress as gaara or tobi? would mello what to be naruto or**

**deidara?**

Never watched Naruto but probably Gaara

Mello would be Naruto.

**7. did you listen to thriving ivory or krooked k yet? cause i think you'd**

**like play.**

-waiting for youtube to load-

Rachel: dammit, it's not working.

Matt: we'll have to remember to listen to it later.

**8. do you like cats?**

Yeah. Rachel's got two of them and Near is holding a random cat right now.

**9. (not a question) you. are. the. hottest. genius. gamer. ever.**

:D thanks. I've been told that I'm a sexy beast

Rachel: va-ain

Matt: shut up!

**10. (also not a question)PIE!**

PIE IS AWESOME!

**OK LOVE YA BOO BYEZ!**

Uh… bye?

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Near: She's offically gone off the deep end.**

**Beyond: ...**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wows... How are you guys today!**

**Beyond: What was so funny?**

**Me: :D**

**Near: I don't want to know.**

**Me: I found out that my dance team are going to preform at all the**

**highschools in our city o.O.**

Neato

Rachel: sweet! My friend is on a dance team!

**Mello: Haha.**

**Me: Actually it might be fun! All my friends from joho(My school's rival**

**school) are all excited about performing at my school.**

**Mello: They want to beat your school to the ground.**

**Me: Yea, but in a nice way!**

**-silence-**

Matt: is there a nice way to beat someone to the ground?

**Mello: Your an idiot.**

**Me: -.-. Oh guess what! I got kicked out of Olive garden!**

**Near: -slaps forhead-**

**Me: My and my friend went in as lesibens(only pretend) and we kept freaking**

**out the waiteress and I kept throwing straw wrappers at the couples XD.**

**Beyond: It was humorous.**

**Me: My next goal is Taco bell!**

**Near: Your ging to be a criminal when you grow up.**

Rachel: … Katelyn the Criminal… it's got a nice ring to it… in a weird sorta way…

Matt: no it doesn't.

Rachel: just trying to be supportive!

Matt: SUPPORTIVE OF THAT?!?

Rachel: :D

Matt: -slaps forehead-

**Me: no, just a writer/director. XD Which reminds me...Rach what do you want**

**to do when your all grown up?!**

Rachel: An Astronomer (Astrophysicist would be another title that goes with Astronomer)/Astronaut :D

Astronomers get paid a shit load if they're good at it :D I did a presentation on it for my Career Exploration class

**Mello: I bet it has something to do with space.**

Whoa!! Good call!

Matt: well, gee… anyone who knows you would know that

Rachel: but I don't talk to these people on a daily basis so they don't hear the words 'space' 'star' 'planet' telescope' or 'star trek' everyday

Matt: good point.

**Me: Why you say that?**

**Mello: Astrounaut, dummy.**

**Me: At least ou didn't cuss. XD**

**Near: Katelyn you children are setting Joho on fire.**

Rachel: … hm… Hey, Ed, Al? You guys wanna make twenty bucks each?

Matt: do not tell them to set Mehlville or Kirkwood on fire!

Rachel: … dang… nevermind, kids.

**Me: Crap! No sweties I actually like that school! -runs off-**

**Beyond: We should go help her.**

**Near: ...**

**Mello: Bye for now.**

Have fun with the fire trucks!!

Matt: don't encourage their kids.

**YoutubeGirl**

**Happy Really Late Valentine's Day!**

Happy V-Day!

Rachel: xD it reminds me of V-Card and Vag-badge

Matt: you don't have to bring that up, Rach.

**Me:I normally don't do valentine's day since it is way to captalists and is**

**only support are desperately in of anarachy goverment...**

**Me: but I still got you guys presetns.**

Rachel: really? Thanks!

Matt: aaww, thanks.

**Me:Matt i went online and bought you a pack of candy cigarettes! Since your**

**doing so well with the herbal cigarettes here is a pack to add the sweetness**

**of valentine's day to your non-smoking regimine.-gives Matt the cigarettes-**

Matt: woot! –smokes a candy cigarette-

**Me:Rachel i baked you a cherry pie, I hope you like cherries and pie! -hands**

**rachel the pie-**

Rachel: -stares at the cherry pie as she takes it in her hands-

L: just eat it, Rach

Rachel: :D –eats the pie- I. LOVE. YOU!

**Me:L, i gave you a twenty-foot high cake for christmas so this holiday I**

**baked you a thrity foot cake! To make it easier for you I put on a cart with**

**wheels so you can. -rolls the cake out and gives it to L-**

L: ^-^ thank you!! –eats the cake-

**Me:Matsu your gift will be given in Matsuda' answers!**

Matsuda: thank you :D

**Tsume:Shouldn't you be asking questions?**

**Me:I'm getting to it!**

**1)Ever watched Wolf's Rain?**

Matt: No… should I have?

**Me:It stars this a-hole-points to Tsume**

**2)Why did Roger take a job at an oprhange if he hates kids?**

Cuz he's a d-

Rachel: try to use nice words :D

Matt: what the hell? You don't use 'nice'- oh forget it… cuz he's a looser… if he had just recently taken the job, I would blame the American economy, but he's had that job for a while and he's in England.

**Me:Did he think since you were all genius you would act like pint-size**

**adults?**

Probably… but you should never assume things because it makes an ass out of you and me… ha. I crack myself up.

**3)According to Questions With Mello by Kody you and Near have been getting it**

**on since Wammy's. So did a teachet ever catch you guys making out in the back**

**of the classroom?**

XD yeah, a couple of times. One time, it was during a lesson and the whole class looked back… it was hilarious!! We had a homophobe in the class and he tried to beat Near and I up but Mello decided to kick his ass rather than watch his friends get beat up… we all got in so much trouble!

**4)How was valentine's day with Near?**

:D wonderful.

**Me:I made a promise to introduce you to someone last chapter but I forget**

**who? Tsume do you have a clue.**

**Zoro:Victoria! Your devil children are attacking me!**

**Me:Oh right! You have to meet your angelic neices. Don't worry I made sure**

**they got my intelligence and not you-know-who's-.**

Matsuda: who?

**Me:Girls come say hi to your uncle!**

Matt: oooh boy.

**Me"Matt these are your neices. Winry from Fullmetal and Yachiru from bleach!**

Hi girls.

**Winry:Hiya!**

**Yachiru:Hello!**

So… Matsuda's your father… I feel so bad for you.

Matsuda: hey!

**Well bye bye then!**

Matt: bye!

**Kody777666**

**Mello: Hi hi! Miss me? **

Of course, Mello, of course. We were just remembering all the good times we had at Whammy's

**HenhenhenhhahhahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**Kody: What did I say about evil laughs?**

**Mello: But- but-**

**Kody: No buts!**

**Mello: But- but- Resident Evil 5...blood drive...Friday 13th...**

**Kody: We are NOT flying to LA just to win a free copy of Resident Evil...**

**Mello: But... but...**

**Kody: Just shut up and ask the questions**

**Mello: -sigh- Okay, fine**

Holy crap… (okay, crap… I've been watching too much Family Guy with Rachel because I'm using one of Peter's phrases now) Mello is actually obeying a command.

**1) Kody: Current favorite next-gen title? Mines No More Heroes.**

Rachel: Are we talking about Star Trek?

Matt: I don't think so… but Rachel kinda stole the video game part of my brain.

Rachel: I gave it to my little brother! :D

Matt: which really sucks for me.

**2) Mello: Thoughts on a 12 year old kid playing the bloodiest game of the wii**

**aka No More Heroes**

**Kody: Shut up Mello**

Matt: well, Rachel's brother is 13 and he's been playing Call of Duty World At War… so I guess as long as you can handle the blood and stuff it's okay.

**3) Mello: Would you be mad if is "accidently" pushed all your kids of a cliff**

**while they were handcuffed and told them its just like that "kid-friendly"**

**show Happy Tree Friend?**

Rachel: are you talking about me and my siblings?

Matt: I probably would be kinda mad, yes.

Rachel: daddy loves us!

Matt: no, it's just that there'd be a lot of paper work to fill out.

Rachel: D:

Matt: but I kinda do love you kids :D –is hugged by Rachel-

**Kody: Happy Tree Friends? That doesn't sound violent at all!!**

**4) Mello: Another hot chocolate. NOW!**

Psh no! get your own!

**5) Do you still have Socky?**

Hell Yeah!! Man, that thing hasn't updated in FOREVER! I miss it!

**6) Favorite Pokemon?**

Pikachu because it kicks ass!

**7) Favorite Joker?**

Heath Ledger (I dunno if I spelt his name right)

**8) Favorite...person to beat up...? Im running out of ideas...**

Light when he comes around… it's pretty funny to watch him stumble around when L, Beyond and I are finished with him.

**9) Mello: Which of the following would you like to bash in the head with a**

**keyboard: Me, Light, BB, Roger, Watari, Atari 7200, M. Bison from Street**

**Fighter...**

**Kody: Ooh boy...**

**-10 minites later-**

**Mello: ...Jean-Clade Van-Dam, a random can of Chocolate Axe or Micky mouse?**

**Kody: O.o**

Either Mickey Mouse, Light, or Roger.

**Mello: Soo I'm out! Later!**

**Kody: See ya!**

**Mello: YOU DON'T GET A GOODBYE!**

**Kody: -sniffle-**

Rachel: aww! –hugs Kody-

**Mello: Also tell Matsuda that he owes me a pack of Popping Mini Eggs!**

**...Also...who is being that Easter bunny for this years "Wammy Boy Easter Get**

**together for no reson whatever so you should make a fanfiction out of it right**

**time very second"**

**Kody: I say a candy eating contest-**

**Mello: Yes!!**

**Kody: -Other than chocolate...**

**Mello: Damn...**

**Kody: Anyway bye!**

Rachel: whoa… that sounds fun!! If no one else writes it, I will!!

**-Mello...and to a lesser extent Kody**

Bye!


	35. Untitled cuz i be a lazy a! :D

Rachel: I feel like a bad person!!

Matt: that's because you are a bad person

Matsuda: no she's not!

Rachel: thank you, Matsu… for that you get a cookie

Matsuda: WOOT! –eats cookie-

Rachel: anyway, I'm sorry for not updating in forever

Matt: -cough- over a month –cough-

Rachel: -glares- anyway, I hope you're not all TOO mad at me… :D

Matt: on with the questions.

**Sonar**

Hey Matt  
Is it me or is Near enjoying having that car in his arms too much (points to  
Near cuddling the kitty)

Matt: Near's secretly a big cat person

Near: although I guess it's not a secret anymore.  
I'm a big anime fan. I seen over 10-20 animes.

Matt: niiice. I can't say I've seen many although Rachel's making me watch Kamichama Karin with her… we're on the third episode cuz Rachel doesn't have a lot of time to watch it.  
Sonar is taken offguard as Ukita crashes into her. They are face to face and  
she is a bit surprised.  
Sonar: Hirokazu...  
Ukita sees who he crashed on and rolled off, nervously laughing.  
Ukita: Sorry but please make him stop.  
Ide came over and helped his girlfriend.  
Ide: You should be more careful.  
Sonar: What's wrong?  
Ukita: Matsuda is dancing with pants on his head and claims he is an alien.

-Sighs- why am I not surprised?  
Ide: Maybe I should--  
A hand goes on his shoulder and Aizawa is there, holding a chair.  
Aizawa: Let me.  
Sonar: Are you..

Rachel: Don't hurt him!

Matt: HIT HIM WITH THE CHAIR!! Oh wait… I'm supposed to stop being violent.

Rachel: yes, but at least you remembered :D

Matt: Rachel is forcing me to be non-violent after I broke Matsuda's wrist.

Rachel: it was bad. But at least I was able to force Matsuda to watch Star Trek with me!

Matsu: I love star trek!!

L: She got him hooked on it… he promised to take her to see the new movie the day it comes out

Matt: I'm going too. It actually looks pretty good.  
Ide holds Sonar as Ukita did not even want to know.  
Aizawa: I'll take care of him.  
Aizawa walks past the three and seconds later, a loud whack is heard!  
The kitten hisses and attacks Matsuda. Matsuda screams.  
Matusda: Why must you all be so mean to me? No one loves me.

Rachel: I Love you like an uncle!!  
Matsuda runs out of the room crying.  
Near: Get back here with the cat.  
Ide: Well he's back to normal.  
Near: My kitty...(cries)

Matt: -hugs Near- GET. HIM. THE. KITTY!!!

Rachel: … that better not have been my cat… -looks at the last update-

Okay, well I don't see anything about Near holding my cat so you're off the hook… but you still hurt a cat!

Near: Aizawa, you douche! –cries-

L: whoa… Near cursed.

Rachel: yeah…

Ukita: Does he always do that?

Matt: what? Curse or cry?

He usually doesn't do either.  
Ide and Aizawa shake their heads.)  
I like Iron man but I miss the cartoon show.

Never seen the cartoons. Are they good?  
Do i got a weird sense of humor?

Not that I can tell… I've got a pretty strange sense of humor myself.  
Your reaction to being paired with Light?

AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAH!!! –faints-

Rachel: -pokes Matt- I'll take that as a 'wtf never with that freak'  
(Sonar: Little more warning next time Ukita.  
Ukita looks a bit sheepish.  
Ukita: i am sorry. Forgive me.  
Sonar walks over and hugs him.  
Sonar: You're forgiven but how about getting even with Matsuda for causing a  
mess as always.  
Ide clears his voice.  
Sonar: What is it Hideki?  
Ide: I was wondering if we could go out for a meal together.  
Sonar: Sounds good.  
She rubs her side a bit  
Ukita: i hope I didn't seriously injure you.  
Sonar: Don't worry Hirokazu.  
Ukita: Thanks for mentioning me in this chapter.  
Sonar: You're welcome.)  
What song would torment you the most?

Rachel: since Matt is still unconscious, I'll answer for him… it's anything by Hannah Montana.  
Any weaknesses?

His little Near :D –hugs Near for Matt-  
Most annoying video game?

… this I can't answer… I don't play that kind of stuff.

Near: he's not very fond of Dig-dut if that counts as a video game

Rachel: I've got it on X-Box so it counts :D  
(A noise is heard and the kitty comes back to Near after Gevanni had to beat  
up Matsuda and handcuff Matsuda to the balcony  
Matsuda (from far away): NO FAIR!  
Ide had to stifle a chuckle.  
Ide: Come on Sonar.  
Sonar: All right.  
Ide walks Sonar out of the room)  
Later Matt  
Near: KITTY! –hugs the cat-

Rachel: yay!! –pets the kitty-

Matt: -wakes up- what'd I miss?

Rachel: not much.  
Ps: By the way, Matsuda is wearing a pair of your goggles on his head.

Matt: WHAT?! Where is he? He's gonna mess them up!

**master holykira**

**hi matt,  
this is michael (rain's other cousin) because rain is busy getting her **  
kicked by hollow ichigo.  
rain: am not  
m:20 bucks says rain loses  
h: i'll take up the bet  
m: with mastu memory lost  
(gets hugged) GET OFF  
*uses l's move to kick him and jump to tree* (can't do in real life)**

Rachel: whoa!! I so wish I could do that in real life… wouldn't it be cool?**  
n: 30 bucks says hollow ichigo kicks her **  
m: that is a total of 50 bucks  
WHO!**

Be careful!

Matt: oh, well, since I'm supposed to be non-violent, you guys should be careful…

**I Am What I Am-Trainwreck-**

**Oh my friggin' God!That one youtube person has Wolf's Rain stuff?!  
Azra:Um,she's been really weird lately...we think it has to do with her  
sudden change in medication.  
there is NOTHING wrong with my meds,okay?  
**Matt: I believe you :D**  
1)Haha!read...the Artemis books.~twitching epileptically~  
**uh, are you okay?**  
2)yay!  
3)mwuahaha :3  
**I'll take that as a no.**  
4)Um...what did you do on v-day?I sat alone,kinda depressed because I made  
plans to go to olive garden and throw candy hearts at couples with Jenn and  
she didn't go...**

Hung out with Near :D**  
oh my god,you should totally check out 3OH!3,they're a band from my state and  
they totally rock.  
**I know I've heard of them, I just don't remember which one of their songs I've heard.**  
~sigh~I guess that's all...I'm alone today...Happy Saint Patricks day from  
your Irish daughter thing.  
**Happy belated St. Patty's, Easter, Pi Day, Passover, and any other stuff I forgot!!**  
Love ya!  
~Kris**

Bye!! Thank you for being on of my few daughters who actually behaves!

Rachel: I don't behave?

Matt: you don't count…

Rachel: D:

Matt: oh, just forget it.

**EowynsPen**

**Matt!  
Hi.**

Hi!**  
So,  
1. Look behind you.**

Um…**  
2. If you aren't dead yet, then that means my hired assassin has already  
hidden herself in your walls. Congratulations!**

What?**  
3. Don't worry. She's not after you. I hired her to kill all the snakes in  
your house.**

Uh-huh…**  
4. Have a snack. *gives mystery meat***

Thanks?**  
5. Emma: Um... hi. Sorry, I think she's...  
Me: Emma's my friend! She rocks! And she's not in a morbid mood, either!  
Emma: Sorry about her...**

Oh, I've grown used to it…**  
6. Sorry I'm killing all your snakes, but it's St. Patrick's day! Speaking of  
which, I should also kill pagans! Wait, that means... OK! *stabs self***

… uh… hm… I really can't believe she'd kill herself…**  
7. I'm alive! See, trick knife! Mwahahaha!**

Knew it!**  
Sorry, Matt. I'm a little off the edge right now... heh heh, sorry!**

Oh, that's alright :D

**we've all got our junk**

**Matt, you make a sexy Christian b-t-dubs**

Um… thanks?**  
i freaking LOVE Moulin Rouge.**

Rachel: ME TOO! :D I had some friends over we could all watch it!

Matt: they started crying at the end.**  
And yes, Rachel, it IS amazing! :D**

Rachel: :D**  
anyway. Watchmen.  
best friggin comic book EVER.  
who's your favorite?**

Matt: I take it you mean my favorite comic book… I've never read them, but my favorite comic book series would be X-Men because they have AWESOME movies!**  
personally, i J'ADORE Rorschach  
he's WICKED RADTASTIC AND BADASS AND I WANT TO MARRY HIM.  
even though he hates gay people. and women.  
and pretty much everyone.**

I can think of someone else who hates everyone –cough- Mello –cough-

Mello: what was that?

Matt: nothing, now go back to eating your Easter candy.**  
and I also love the Silhouette.  
she's hott. and badass. and all around awesome.  
I love those two equally.**

Sounds like a party! :D**  
- Rosel**

Bye!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**"Katelyn the Criminal"...I like it!  
Near: Too bad your topo stupid to be a criminal.  
Me: I am not!  
Near: C in math.  
Me: T.T -goes to corner and cries-**

Rachel: awww poor Katelyn!!

Matt: that reminds me of that Foxtrot comic

Rachel: I did all the math for it :D it said "Paige Fox is bad at math"

Matt: Rach is a nerd

Rachel: what gave you that idea?

Matt: well…**  
Mello: Burn!  
Beyond: Sweetie! -goes to comfort Katelyn-  
Me: I can't help it if I'm out and about all weekend long! T.T  
Near: No, it's your own fault you don't study.  
Me: I'm going to blow up Switzerland if you don't be quiet!  
Mello: Why get them involved in this?  
Me: XD Cause me and my friend Monica want to fly over there in our space  
shuttle after we chase tornados, eat popcorn, and hand off Mr. Tuck to the  
aliens! XD**

Rachel: ooh!! I can fly the space shuttle!

Matt: you don't want her to do that… she'll crash

Rachel: so!!

Matt: and as it is right now, you're to short to pilot the Space shuttle

Rachel: SHUT UP!! I'M HALF AN INCH SHORT!

Matt: she almost had a heart attack-

L: KIRA! –punches Light-

Matt: … she almost died when she saw that she was half an inch short to be the pilot but since she wants to be a mission specialist, it's okay because they can be shorter.**  
Near: ...  
Beyond: Can I go?  
Me: Sure! She'd love to have a a serial killer on our wonderful adventure!  
XD  
Mello: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.  
Me: So! -stocks tongue out-  
Near: Your both idiots.  
Mello: Why you little-  
Me: Ahem.  
Mello: -.-  
Me: My friend is making me help out at this easter egg hunt thingy at my  
church T.T. For 8 hours!  
Mello: Easter eggs huh...  
Me: There's security there so don't even think about it.  
Mello:**

Hah!! Sucks for you, Mellz… oh well, you'll get your candy soon.

Rachel: it seems to like to cut off your review…

Matt: aww!

**Kody777666**

**HAPPY BELATED PI DAY!  
God...how did I forget that?  
Mello: To wrapped up Resident Evil  
Kody: OH! RIGHT! We went to this Best Buy Resident Evil launch party in  
Vancouver and we havent left the biggist city in BC yet!**

Rachel: ooh, I still need to see the Resident Evil movies. I think we own them but I've never watched them.**  
Mello: Insane dude! Insane! Also, Kody thats "Biggest"  
Kody: Hail Grammer Nazi. OH! I went to this place called Talize. Its like  
Value Village...anyway! I found: A PS1, A NES Advantage, Crash Banicoot 2,  
Quake II with a Mission Pack (The Reckoning) and a Netpack (Extremities)AND  
nice shoes  
Mello: Oy! Questions!  
1)Happy Tree Friends: Your thoughts?**

Matt: in one word… scary… don't know what they are, but I've seen pictures and they look creepy.**  
2)Favorite Dance Techno Remix Tune Thing. Mine current is Put your hands up  
for Technologic**

Hm… not sure… does Harder Better Faster Stronger count? It's techno!**  
3) I have been starting to notice something...the two main key used in your  
chappiez are : and D ...I wonder what that means...hmm  
Mello: This is a mystery to slove**

:D

Rachel: HAH!! It's a smiley face if you look at it side ways :D**  
-Inspector Gadget theme starts playing as Mello walks out the front door.  
Kody locks the door-  
Mello: Wha?! NOO!!  
Kody: Chocolate for me I guess...  
Mello: NOO!! I WILL KELL YOUU!  
Kody: Whats in it for me?  
Mello: Two bars of Chocolate  
Kody: No  
Meloo: Umm...three?  
Kody: Chapters? Ok!  
Mello: Wait no no no no no no no no no-  
Kody: To late!  
Mello: -sigh- Fine...  
Kody: I have to go...damn I have more questions to...oh well...also as for  
the Easter story, I was thhinking of a collab with a) Our family or b)  
Regulars for your review...ANYWAY SEE YA!!**

Ooh that sounds fun

Matt: hah!! It's been so long since we updated!!

Bye!

**YoutubeGirl**

Hey Everyone!  
hi!  
Me:I'm totally high off of living right now. So if I say something stupid  
just brush it off?  
okay :D  
1)Did you know I almost didn't review?  
-gasp-  
Me:It's March 27th and I'm just reviewing.  
Me:How would you guys mange without everyone's favorite physotic, pagan,  
Massachusetts-born, future novelist?  
Zoro:Just fine?  
Me:No one asked you marmio head!  
Matsuda would have cried!  
2)Do you like petunias?  
yep!  
Me:I wuv them!  
3)How long did it take you to spell the name of the place you were born in?  
I'm not really sure.  
Me:It took me forever to learn how to spell Massachusetts.

Me: I still can't spell it to this very day. I only spelt it correctly up  
there is because I have the Wikipeida page open on the background.  
Rachel: I dunno how long it took me to learn how to spell 'Missouri' but it probably wasn't that long… I learned all the capitals in the fourth grade though :D

Matt: random…  
4)Do you love Wikipedia?  
as crazy as that site is, yes, I'm addicted to Wikipedia… you've got all the info right there!!  
Me:I'm totally and completely in love with Wikipedia. I don't think there  
something I get a better joy of than Wikipedia!  
Zoro:And this is going to hurt Matsu and Winry and Yachiru's feelings on how  
many levels?  
Matsuda: -cries-  
5)Have you ever used your high IQ did confuse people with average or lower  
than average intelligence?  
Many times!!  
Me:I bet you use that on my boyfriend daily or hourly don't you?  
how did you know?  
6)Do you like the state of Massachusetts?  
never been…  
7)Have you ever tried Diet Coke Plus?  
nah

Rachel: I don't drink soda

Matt: I tend to drink vitamin water now.  
Zoro:Victoria obesses over it.  
Me: I do. ^ ^  
8)Have you ever jumped on your school's lunch table and began stripping?  
never…  
9)Guess which one of your regualar reviewers almost did that?  
oh dear… should I be concerned?  
10)Did you wear green on 's Day?  
nope!! I specifically avoided that.  
Me:Your suppose do! Even I wore green!  
11)Is everyone sending their children out to burn rival schools do the  
ground?  
Rachel: yep!

Matt: -sighs-  
Me:Oh Winry! Yachriu! How would you guys like to take a visit to the Maddy  
English?  
Zoro:Your kids are going to need so much therapy when they get older.  
Me:Hey Rachel do you know one of the girls in my violin class called you a  
gold digger?  
Rachel: a gold digger? Me? how rude!!  
Me:See, when I talk about you guys I talk about you like you were real  
people.

Me:Rachel, your obvie a real person but I talk about Matt and L and everyone  
else as real people.  
Me:So I was talking about you and L's relationship or as I refer to him to my  
friends Leo.  
Me:She thought because of the age difference that Rachel was just after L's  
money.  
-GASP- Honestly, I don't need the money so that's an outrageous statement!! Just because I like older men…  
Me:So yeah my mouth dropped in disbelif.  
Matt: mine would too… you'd be even more shocked if you knew Rachel personally…

Rachel: I'm pretty big on saving money, actually… don't get me wrong, I'm not cheap or anything, I just don't like spending a crap load of money.  
12)Did y'all like your Valentine's Day gifts?  
Matt: we did, thank you :D  
Bye!

Bye!!

Rachel: woot!! And we finish Matt's too!! Yay!!


	36. O its up!

Rachel: Hello Comrades!

Matt: …

Rachel: :D I like the word "Comrade"… its really fun :D

Anyway, sorry for not updating in FOR-EV-ER!! I just haven't been able to find the motivation…

Matt: and now, without further ado.

-voice from behind-

Dinner's ready!!

Matt: … okay, after dinner we'll continue!

-after dinner-

We're back!!

**master holykira**

**rain: okay i'm down in L.A messing up my record by street racin and all of  
ya'll you thought i would win, well... i lost so now i'm in L.A working on  
building a new shop with my two friends.  
*shouting in background* oh crap  
i got to run before everything gets destoried  
bye all**

ooh have fun with that… hope everything goes well!

**IronBell**

**Wow...wow, I'm coming into this story late. :p Okay, so hey Matt! I have some  
questions for you...**

Yay!! New reviewers!**  
1. How did you even learn how to drive like you do? All crazy like that?**

Hah, well, you see, the janitor at Whammy's has thing for cars and he started teaching me how to drive when I was 14. He's the one who taught me all the crazy stuff :D**  
2. What color are your eyes?**

Greenish :D ((Rachel: -doesn't have a book of Death Note facts but is pretty sure its green-))**  
3. Has anyone ever tried to arrest/assault/started screaming when you came  
around because they thought you were an escaped inmate?**

Surprisingly, no… must be my amazing charm –smiles-**  
4. How long have you gone without sleeping because you were playing video  
games?**

Eh probably about five days… then I crashed but I actually got past a few levels in my sleep xD**  
5. Is there one game that you've never managed to beat, or it just took a  
really long time?**

Not that I remember… No, I don't think so.**  
Okay, that's all I have for now. Thank you!**

Bye!! Thanks for reviewing :D

**EowynsPen**

**Matt,  
Sorry about being so... weird last chapter. I was half on a sugar hgh and  
half mad about the whole idea of St. Patrick's day.**

Ah, that's okay :D I'm used to Rachel's weirdness.**  
1. Guess what? I have a NIECE! OMG This is awesome! You see I met this guy on  
a chat site and he was cool so I adopted him as my brother and did a blood  
ceremony and everything, and now he just adopted a girl to be his daughter  
which means that I HAVE A NIECE! Woo!**

Yayayay!!! Hopefully she's nothing like Matsuda's nieces!

Rachel: HEY!

Matt: xD**  
2. I has a kitty. Do u have a kitty? Mine's the cutest!  
Kitty: Mrt!**

Awww how cute!! Rachel has two demon cats

Rachel: they are not demons!!! They're names are Angel and Chow-Chow

Matt: they are too!! Look at your shoulder!

Rachel: -looks at the scratches from earlier- so?

Matt: you were complaining earlier about how much it hurt!!

Rachel: I'm a woman!! Complaining is what I do!

Matt: -sighs-**  
3. Can I have a hug?**

Of course! –hugs-**  
4. Cigars or cigarrettes?**

Cigarettes but I'm trying to quit.**  
Oh funny story! My mom once smuggled Cigars out of some islands! True story!  
She gave them to her friend at work.**

Oh?

Apparently a lot of people do that.**  
5. I have a puppy!**

Puppy! :D puppies are cute!

Rachel: until they chase you and make you trip over their leash holder thingy and you get a bruise on your foot… its not fun… trust me.**  
6. I have... another puppy!**

Matt: -double takes- puppy!**  
7. How is your living?**

Eh, okay I guess.**  
Bye Matt!  
EowynsPen**

Bai!

**xoxMaryTessxox**

**Mattie! Mattie Mattie Matt!! Answer my questions or else I will steal your  
cigarettes and video games, and I know you wouldn't want that, would you?**

Gaspeth!!

Okay, I'll answer your questions!!**  
1. Does Mello know that Madonna dressed up as him for her "Jump" music video?  
If not, do you plan on telling him?**

Oh, I think he knows… but he's trying to forget.**  
2. Where did your alias come from? Usually aliases are made up of different  
parts of a person's real name (take Near for example). I don't know how "Matt"  
could have came from "Mail Jeevas"...**

Ah, I just thought it was a cool name. That and my uncle was killed in a fire before I went to Whammy's and his name was Matt so I kinda did it to remember him.**  
3. What is your favorite pokemon? Mine's Scizor!**

Pikachu!! Can't go wrong with Pikachu!!**  
4. You are the most masculine-looking out of the Wammy boys. L, Near, and  
Mello have very feminine qualities. What do you think of that? ;)**

Woot!! I think that's awesome!! I'm a manly man!! –looks at TV- OH SWEET!! Powerpuff Girls is on!!!

…

This stays between me and you.

**Sharingan Nikki**

**HI MATT!**

Hiya!**  
Question uno: Can I borrow your lighter to light these firecrackers? *holds  
up one of those firecracker ribbons* I got a scar from on of these once...**

Um… as long as you don't get hurt… sure –tosses you the lighter-**  
Question dos: Hug?**

Sure! –hugs-**  
Question tres: Can I write Light's name in my Death Note? He totally deserves  
it!**

I don't care. He does deserve it.**  
You're lucky to have your family...Light killed mine...*cry*  
**aww I'm sorry! –hugs-**  
Signed  
Shadow AKA Nikki  
**bai!!**  
P.S: Please call me Shadow or Nikki, not by my penname...I'm just to lazy to  
change it**

Okay :D

Bai Shadow!

**Emmigummi**

**HI MATT!  
**HIII!! :D

Sorry if I'm a little hyper… I'm watching a comedy…**  
umm... how do i put this... me and a couple of my friends call each other DN  
characters, I'm Matsuda (don't ask), my friend Allison is L, and my friend  
Agelica is you! she is seriously obsessed with you! her binder is covered with  
pics of you...  
**oh… that's fun…

XD I have so many fangirls and I didn't even have much of a part!!! Yes!!**  
any ways, question time!  
1. do you think some fanart of yourself is weird? if so, what was the  
wierdest one you've ever seen?  
**ah, not really… I haven't actually looked at any lately so I couldn't say.**  
2. what is your favorite food?  
**hm… I'm not really sure at the moment… probably meat lover's pizza.**  
3. do your goggles ever leave rings around your eyes when you take them off?  
**hah! All the time!**  
4. did you know your Zodiac sign is the Sheep? and Near's is the dragon (i  
think...) L's is the rooster and light's is the snake  
**hm… that's weird.**  
5. can you come to my scool and hug my friend angelica?  
**um, I could try, but no promises!!**  
that's all for now, bye!  
EG  
**bai!**  
p.s. here's a pie! (gives pie)**

PIE… OMG I love you!!

**Sonar**

**(Commander Rester is seen escorting Matsuda back in after scolding Gevanni  
for handcuffing Matsuda. Matsuda then take cares of all the claw marks on his  
face and arm while wearing Matt's goggles on his head)  
Hello Matt!  
**Hi

Um, why is Matsuda wearing my spare goggles?**  
How did you break Matsuda's wrist?**

Pushed him off the roof

Rachel: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Matt: oh yeah… you were gone… well, we rented a trampoline and we decided to jump from the roof but he was scared so I pushed him… he landed on his wrist.**  
At least Matsuda is back to normal now. (Matsuda glares at them.  
Sonar: Don't look at me.  
Matsuda: I'm gonna kill you Sonar.))  
I want to see the new star Trek movie. If you do see it, tell me how it was.**

Rachel: OMG STAR TREK SPOCK STAR TREK SPOCK –punches Uhura in the face- STAR TREK CHRIS PINE STAR TREK –Matt puts hand over Rachel's mouth-

Matt: we both liked it as a movie, but neither of us really liked how things happened… they created a new timeline and some of the stuff doesn't fit in with reality… I mean, I know it's a new timeline and stuff, but come on… it didn't affect Spock and Uhura until the mission thing so some of the stuff really shouldn't have happened…

Rachel: TIME FOR A BEAT DOWN, UHURA!

Matt: hopefully we didn't spoil anything for anyone…**  
(Ide: your hair is growing.  
Sonar: i know. My hair always grows back fast.  
Aizawa is drinking coffee.)  
What color will you never wear?**

Teal blue. It just doesn't look good on me.**  
(Aizawa: very quiet.  
Ide: Maybe it's because Matsuda is busy tending to his cuts.  
Aizawa smirked.  
Ide: Peaceful for now. Insane later.  
Sonar joins the two.  
Sonar: I was just trying to figure where you were.  
Ide: I didn't go anywhere.  
Near is acting like Gollum from Lord of the rings as he holds the white  
fluffy kitty  
Near: My precious...no one will take you away from me.  
Rester: All right. Who gave Near decaf?  
Gevanni: Don't look at me.)  
Did you get your goggles from Matsuda yet? I see them on his head.**

Ah, I'm too lazy to… besides, if I take them back, he'll be really loud and I don't want that.**  
(Ukita seems to be bored.  
Sonar: No smoking Ukita.  
Ukita nearly grumbles but stops himself from smoking.)  
I don't have many questions and I still got to head to the other story to ask  
Matsuda questions and find out why Aizawa keeps using me and Ide to bug  
Matsuda.  
(Aizawa: Matsuda has no love life *cough*  
Ide: He already has a girlfriend.  
Aizawa does an anime fall.  
Ukita: Wow Ide. i think you made Aizawa twitch.  
Aizawa's legs are twitching.  
Ide: Well he nearly made me beat up Matsuda but he must have a reason.)  
If you could annoy one person for a day, who would it be? (besides Matsuda of  
course)  
**hm… probably Light just so I could laugh at his weird angry face… I'd take away his death note first though.**  
Later Matt  
**bye! –waves-**  
PS: I'll try and think up some more questions soon and if you want animes to  
check out, check out Mythical detective Loki Ragnarok and Black Cat.**

Alright thanks!

I think I've already watched the first episode of the Loki thing… it was pretty cool :D

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Why does it always do that!?!?!?!**

Because its being a Bi-otch!

Rachel: lol…

Matt: wow… I just sound pathetic when I say it like that

Okay, sorry kiddies but I gotta say it

Because its being a BITCH.**  
Mello: Bad luck?  
Near: Karma.  
Me: There is no such thing.  
Mello: You just keep telling yourself that while your reveiws get deleted.  
Me: :P  
Near:...  
Me: The egg hunt was horrible! :o  
Mello: -snickers-  
Me: 20,0 eggs! We stuffed 20,0 eggs all day friday and those little brats  
picked them up in under a minute!  
Near: And Mello.  
Me: He counts as a brat.  
Mello: . where's Beyond?  
Me: Oh he's... somewhere...  
-With Beyond-  
Beyond: Never ever hit on my wife again.  
Person: T_T No more knives!  
-Back with the group-**

Everyone here: O.O

Rachel: -sighs- L, please stop him

L: on it! –leaves to find B-

Matt: I think it's all that Jam…**  
Near: He's doing what?  
Me: Well, the guy thought I was a dude from behind and he's gay and he was  
like, "Hey-WHOA your a girl."  
Mello: Hahahahahahaha!  
Me: Hello? Guys mistake you for girls all the time!  
Mello: -pulls out gun-  
Near: Mello.  
Mello: -.-  
Me: So yea. The guy said he would have dated me if he was straight. That's  
when Beyond went well...Beyond.  
Near: Poor victim.  
Me: ANYWAY! Sure Rach! Come along on our adventure! We're also going to blow  
up Mars!**

Rachel: NO YOU'RE NOT!!! –goes to Mars- now you can't blow it up because I'm on it!!

You can blow up… hm… -sticks Light on a comet-

You can blow up that comet riiiiiiiight there!! :D

Matt: -sighs- you're all murderers**  
Mello: -.-  
Me: AND My dance team is preforming next wedensday ^.^**

Rachel: Ooh yay!! Hope you had fun!!**  
Mello :Don't trip.  
Me: Don't eat your chocolat :).  
Mello: ...Why?  
Me: I stuck food laxitives in it.**

Matt: hahahah!!**  
Mello: O.O -runs to bathroom-  
Near: You didn't did you?  
Me: Who knows :3. It's just like old times mommy!  
Near:...  
Me: Just you and me! Yay!  
Near: I'm calling 911.  
Me: So...HAPPY BELATED EASTER EVERYONE! :3  
Near: Matt...**

-hugs Near- I'm sorry you have to live through that.

**Kody777666**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN  
AND THE FISH ATTACKS!!**

Rachel: :O OMG –stares with wide eyes like a little kid-

Matt: oh dear…

Rachel: FISCHEEEEEEEEEEEE –pets the attacking fish-

Matt: -sighs- I knew I shouldn't have let her eat those oreos… she's fine for a while and then the sugar hits… that's why she's been semi-normal all this time.**  
Hi! Guess what! I'm hyper today! YAY HYPER!**

Rachel: ME TOO! :D –high fives-

Matt: NEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAR!! Hold me!**  
Mello: He got in mai chcolate stash  
KODY!:NOES! I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged!  
Mello: So...your point.  
KODY!!: THE KOALA BEAR NOES ALL!! HE LIVES IN THE HORSE OF PURPLE PANCAKES!**

Rachel: ooooooooooooh…. –pets the Koala bear- I like Koalas!! They're mouths are like beaks!! I think… or is that Octopi? Or both?!

Matt: -sighs-**  
Mello: Have you gone insane.  
KODY!: Pika pika pikachu!  
Mello:Um...  
KODY!: PEEKAACHU!! -shocks-**

Matt: PIKACHU!

Rachel: xD I gave him an oreo!**  
Mello: I'll take that as a yes  
KODY!: I AM...  
PSYCHO MANTIS!!  
So...you like fighting games? How did you like...  
SUPER SMASH BROS. MELEE?!  
Mello: ...right then...  
1: Creepest thing EVAR?**

Pedos –glares at L and Beyond-**  
2: Bestest card from You-gi-oz EVAR**

Um… not sure…**  
3: Chicken McNuggets**

YUM!**  
4: KODY!: How did the dinorawrz die? My money's on either Chuck Norris,  
Trogdor or THE BURGER KINGG**

Let's go with the Chuck Norris thing!

Rachel: -facepalm-**  
Mello: Well then. Good bye now.  
KODY!: BAI BAI! C U L8-...-falls asleep-  
-Kody and Mello**

Bai!!


	37. Near's New Hair :D sorry about lateness!

Rachel: heh… uh –peeks head out- hi guys… sorry this is like… 3ish months late… I was away for a month and then I was just too lazy to get to this XD so now school has started back up and I have free time for once!! Yay!!!

Matt: you had free time for two months

Rachel: shhhh!!! I was too lazy then

Matt: and now?

Rachel: well… I felt really bad so….

**we've all got our junk**

**D8 Did I not ask a question last time? OH NOEZ. Anyway. So, I haven't updated  
my story in FOUR MONTHS. And I blame you. Wanna know why?  
My story goes back and forth with a limited omniscient narrative between you  
and Mello. The last chapter I updated was a Mello chapter. and my Mello!muse  
is so nice to me. He's always coopertative and lovely and helps me get stuff  
written down. but you? no. my Matt!muse is a little bitch that doesn't help me  
write at all. DX But I'm not mad at you anymore. Because I've managed to get 3  
pages written tonight with out deleting it all and I've already started on a  
fourth! :D So. YAY. NO MORE BEING MAD AT ONE OF MY FAV CHARACTERS!  
*glomps you with a wonderful glomp full of glompy love*  
...O_O  
no. that did not make any more sense to me than it did to you. Anyway. thanks  
for not being a little bitch tonight. i love you.  
can I have a mutual hug now? rather than a forced glomp?  
8D  
here's hoping my review doesnt get cut off.  
BAI =3  
- Rosel**

Matt: wow… uh, sure :D –hugs-

Rachel: oooh heheh yay randomness!!!

Matt: yay it didn't get cut off this time!!!

**Mattx13**

**Okay mine`s going to take forever to be answered but, here are my questions:  
you die a virgen?**

Nope :D

Rachel: wow that smile is REALLY creepy…

Matt: you're just immature

Rachel: what?

Matt: well you are, now on to the next question.**  
not, who`d you lose it to?**

A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell!

Rachel: too bad you're not a gentleman!

Matt: Near**  
`re getting so close to Near so where the hell is Mello?**

Kody's holding him captive. Although I think that Kody is the one who's suffering…**  
you ever dream that Mello was Willy Wonka?**

:O how did you know? Yes, as a matter of fact, I have had that dream… and it was really weird but it all made sense…**  
did the creators of Death Note have too make you so damn sexy and kill  
you off so fast and painfully?**

Because they're mean and were jealous of my sexiness!!… and thank you for the compliment. :D**  
percent of awesome are you? I think 100%*high fives***

Yay!! You're awesome too!! –highfives back- I think I'm 100% awesome too!!**  
color are your eyes, I mean, some people say green,blue,brown, one  
blue one yellow...**

Green**  
do you think`s awesomer, you or Beyond Birthday?**

ME!!

Rachel: -cough- Beyond –cough-

Matt: you be quiet!**  
you think Beyond is highly sexy?**

Sure? But I think he'd look better if he had my eyes :D

Rachel: someone's conceited today

Matt: what did I say about being quiet?!**  
I`m asking a lot...okay, okay last one, okay I lied 2 more including  
this one...Who is smarter/sexier BB or L?**

I'm going to have to go with L… and no, Rachel is not forcing me to type this

L: -hugs Rachel-

Rachel: -hugs L back- way to be inconspicuous about it, Matt…**  
I have a hug?**

Matt: of course!! –hugs-**  
12. DAMN! Sorry...Have you ever got attacked by fan-girls?**

Ah, that's okay :D yes, I have… and it was NOT fun…

**Sonar**

**Hello Matt  
**Hiya ;D**  
Funniest accident you seen?**

Matsuda tripping over air which caused him to spill hot coffee all over his brand new suit and proceeding to lick the coffee off himself

Matsuda: :O you said you'd never tell anyone about that!!!!

Matt: -shrugs-**  
Do you play any racing video games? If you do, do you like to crash cars or  
blowing them up?**

BLOWING THEM UP :D I love blowing things up

Rachel: sadly, the only car racing game I have won't let you blow the cars up unless you hit one of the bomb-thingys the police throw at you when you're doing really well…

Matt: you really need to get better games…**  
Ever seen Noein for your other self? It's worth watching.**

No, I haven't…**  
Has Mello ever put you in a compromising position?**

Compromising as in how? I can't think of anything at the moment…**  
Why did you join Mello and how did the two of you find each other?**

Because it sounded like an exciting challenge and he's my best friend… he found me- well… more like kidnapped me from Whammy's but you get the idea.**  
(Sonar is trying to get Ide's attention and managed to get his book away from  
him. He gets after her and gets his arms on her.  
Ide: Nice try.  
Sonar sighed.  
Sonar: At least I tried.  
Ide got his book from her hand and closed it.)  
Ever done any weird dares?**

I was dared to lick jelly off the sidewalk once… I thought that was pretty weird.**  
(Ide pulled her back and sat her on his lap.  
Ide: You're such a fast one but I don't intend to let you slip away from me  
Sonar blushed. Suddenly Matsuda is seen with a stapler chasing Aizawa.  
Matsuda is on a sugar high as well.)  
I'm on a time limit so I got to go.**

Awww okay, bye!!**  
(Aizawa: Get him away from me!  
Sonar closed her eyes.  
Sonar: A big dysfunctional family.  
Ide: Isn't it always?  
Ukita: Get married you two!  
Ide and Sonar blush)  
**Rachel: DO IT!! GET MARRIED :D**  
Bye Matty**

Matt: Bye!

**master holykira**

**hey matt,  
um bro, where are we?  
shiro: your inner world  
right... anywayz  
i have been kidnapped by my brother  
shiro: damn right!  
and taken to sume place where i guess i'll never be found  
ichigo: damn straght!  
when did u get here?  
ichi: just now  
i'm gonna go to figure out why this world is upside down  
bye everyone (shiro i'm gonna kill you! shiro: wat did i do?)**

oooh that sounds exciting :D have fun with it!!

**Emmigummi**

**Wazap Matt! (yes i know there are three Z's)  
**hi! Not much actually… we just finished watching Monster's Inc

Rachel: I love Boo and Sulley!!! It makes me want to write a fanfic for them :D**  
I have a few more questions...  
**bring it!**  
1. do you like wafflez?  
**YESSSSS!!! Hah Rachel got Star Trek Waffles and they were awesome :D**  
2. do you like to read?  
**eh, its okay… i like to read some books but otherwise I just spend my time gaming.**  
3. what's your IQ?  
**I dunno… probably somewhere like 160?**  
4. what time is it?  
**here? 7:14 but by the time Rachel posts this, it'll be way different XD**  
5. how long have you been where you are now?  
**I've been here for almost a year now… actually it may be a year now… hm… I'll have to look that up… I'm in the Midwest of the United States**  
6. if you were gonna die and the only way you'd survive would be to eat Mello  
whole, would you eat him? (creepy question, i know  
**uhm… probably not… I don't think I could…**  
7. have you ever played super monkey ball 2?  
**yep!**  
8. if 7 is a yes, what was your favorite level in chalange mode? if it was a  
no, i am a noob :p  
**Rachel: o.o gaming question… -brain fizzles and dies-

Matt: dammit, not again…

L: -fixes Rachel's brain-

Matt: well, hehe I've played it, but Rachel doesn't like it when I answer gaming questions… she's not much of a gamer, unfortunately.**  
9. are these questions pointless?  
**not at all :D they're very interesting!**  
10. my friend is making a plushie of you! isn't that kewl?  
**that's awesome!!! If I had a plushie of me, I'd keep it in my room :D**  
11. are there too many questions?  
**never!!**  
do you put bai instead of bye?  
**I dunno… something different to do instead.**  
13. last question: 2+(-44)-85x309-the circumfrance of a cirle with a 6in  
radius-804x15=?  
**Rachel: damn… hehe I'm good at math but that looks confusing

Matt: -goes into some long explanation but Rachel doesn't type it because she doesn't know what the hell he's saying-**  
also, my friend drew you and i swear it looked like you stole ryuk's eyes!  
lol  
**haha that'd be creepy!!!**  
one more thing, are there any Near clones? if so, can i have one? :3  
**there probably are

Rachel: -sneakily hands you a Near clone-**  
EG**

Bye!**  
p.s. damn, this reveiw was long...**

Hah, don't worry about it… I'm used to long reviews :D

**EowynsPen**

**Matt-kun,  
1. Wah! On Tuesday I leave for camp! And I'm really happy b/c it's my  
favorite place in the world but I also won't be able to update any of my  
stories (oh well I wouldn't anyway because my dad is cheap and won't get the  
necessary word format for me to upload my stories on my computer T.T)**

Whooo hope you had fun!! And I'm sorry about your story dilemma

Rachel: hehe dilemma :D that's a fun word**  
2. Every year when I go to camp, they refuse to let me make the archery and  
riflery targets human-shaped. Since you're EVER so charming, do you have any  
ideas as to how to comvince the counselors?**

Sadly no… I ran into the same problem when I practiced at Whammy's**  
3. My parents are making me meet with a therapist. For real, they are. I have  
no clue what to do. Help?**

Aw, I'm sorry… I have no idea, sorry… I don't even know what they ask.**  
4. One of my friends is mad at me because I don't know how to work my phone  
very well so I always don't get her voicemails until a few weeks after she  
sends them. What do I do?**

Tell her to either show you how to work your phone or she should stop complaining :D**  
5. One of my other friends thinks that she's my uke. Uhm... halp?**

Wow that's awkward… I have no help for that, sorry.**  
6. In your and Near's relationship, who is the seme and who is the uke?**

Eh, it depends on what's happening.

Rachel: o.O

Matt: oh, get over it!!**  
7. Have a sheep doll!**

O thanks!!**  
Thanks!  
-EowynsPen**

Bye!

**Millenniumthief**

**(Walks in nervously)  
Wow, you're really popular...I feel a little awkward being the newbie  
thirty-six chapters in. Anyway...  
**awww, don't worry, I won't bite :D**  
I think it's awesome that you're a gamer! Most of the games you've mentioned  
are some of mine, too! What's your opinion on RPGs? I see you like Pokemon.  
**thanks! I think its awesome too :D

Rachel: -looks up what RPGs are-

Ooh those look cool :D

Matt: pokemon are awesome!!**  
And so I don't overwhelm you with questions, I'll only ask one more. Do you  
prefer chat-speak or typing out what you want to say?  
**uh, I've never really thought about that… hm… I guess I don't really have a preference**  
(Debates asking for a hug, but just backs up against the wall waiting shyly  
for the answers)**

Awwww you can have a hug!! –hugs-

Bye!! Nice to meet you!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA WE'VE COME TO STEAL YOU AGAIN!  
Beyond: :D**

Dammit not again!!!!**  
Near: ...  
Me: Prepare yourself mattie! Muahahahaha!**

… do I get to spend the day with Near? Cuz then you can take me!!!**  
Near: She's been waching too many war movies.  
Me: No I haven't! anyway...  
Beyond: Matt if you come quietly we won't be forced to die Near's hair  
black.  
Me: -pulls out hair dye-  
Near: o.o  
Me: MUAH! So what are you going to do mattie?!  
Beyond: We sound like criminals.  
Me: Yes, we do.  
Near: And what if chooses to not come over quietly?  
Me: Well, after dying your hair well go over and steal him Xd  
Beyond: He's going to be in alot of pain :)  
Near: o.o Why?  
Me: Cause you'll be seme :)  
Near: o.o  
Me: MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Matt: o.O don't do that to Near!!!! I'll come quietly after answering the rest of the questions!!

**Kody777666**

**-A box appears by the house with many holes and a note left on it.-  
The note reads:  
Dear Matt and Rachel,  
Oh hi! You're probably wondering 'what's in the box? Is it explosives?' and  
to answer your question, possibly.  
No.  
I'm lying of course.  
I wouldn't do that!  
Well...maybe to Near, but that's beside the point.  
Anyawhozle, the point is, I need to get Kody out of the house. He is kinda  
annoying, anyway. He is trying to get me off chocolate, trying get me to stop  
shocking him with a stun gun, trying to get away from being my slave,  
everything!!  
The box includes him, water, clothes, and reading material. But there's  
something else...  
Kody: -weakly- Food-**

Rachel: :O Kody!! –pulls Kody out and feeds him-**  
Mello: Don't help me don't help me...Ah, I'll think of it later...oh. This is  
a question type of fanfiction...right...dammit.  
**Matt: hah, well, Katelyn never asks questions any more anyway, so it's pretty much just a fanfic.**  
I) Currently, what is your favorite that plays online only? I know Kody's is  
the Philip DeFranco Show.**

My favorite what?**  
II) Have you play the video game Kingdom Hearts Two for the PlayStation Two?  
**yep**  
I) If yes on question number two, who is your favorite Organization XI  
member?  
**-Rachel's brain dies again-

Matt: dammit Rachel, play video games!!!**  
-Mello.  
P.S. If Kody says 'Rats ruof maet kcab gnirb.', could you figure out what  
that means? And shock him? I also included a stun gun.**

Rachel: :O I'm not gonna shock him!!  
Matt: I don't have time to shock him, after this I'm going over to Katelyn's.

Rachel: okay, I'm gonna figure this one out.

Rats rouf maet kcab gnirb

Star four team back bring

Bring back team four star

What's that supposed to mean?**  
P.P.S. The XBOX is not broken.**

Matt: that's good :D**  
P.P.P.S I am not kicking him out because I'm throwing a party! You're crazy.**

Yay for parties!!!

Okay, well I gotta go over to Katelyn's now before Near's hair turns black! Bye!!

-leaves-

Rachel: -gives Kody more food and turns to the people-

Okay, so as I said before, I'm really sorry that its taken so long for the update… I'm finding that I never feel like writing this thing but I feel bad about not replying to you guys… So, I'm debating whether I should just stop writing this… I really don't want to because I think I'd miss all of you guys… but I'm afraid that the updates wouldn't be for a while… let me know your reaction to this in a review please :D

Also, if you're interested in reading a fanfic about Batman Begins/The Dark Knight or Monsters Inc. just lemme know that in a review too!! I'm thinking about putting up a chapter or excerpt from something my friend and I are writing for Batman and something I'm writing for the Dark Knight… they all contain OCs just so you all know!


	38. Rach's obsessed wif Pride and Prejudice!

O.O I can't believe I haven't updated since September!!!!!

Matt: that's cuz you're a lazy ass who doesn't do anything except read and goof off on the computer and go to school like a nerd.

Rachel: HEY!!! I don't go to school just because I like it… I go because I'm, uh… LEGALLY bound to go to school!!!

Matt: sure, sure.

Rachel: oh, and by the way, this will be the last question thing I will post!!! I know, very sad. If someone wants to take over this, I will give them my blessing to answer the questions-

Matt: geez, Rach, it's a handing over of stories, not a marriage proposal-

Rachel: -glares- anyway! If you would like to take over this, just send me a PM! I'll let you start up a new one and yeah, that's pretty much it I guess XD

Matt: okay, well since this shall be the last time I talk to all of you from Rachel's house, we'll go on to the questions!

**Gamer2008**

**Ok first, Wtf.  
Second, *Fangirl scream*  
**uh, hi to you too?**  
Okay on to the questions:  
1. MARRY ME BITCH. Okay that wasn't much a question but whatever.  
**oh, I'm flattered :D but my heart belongs to Near

(Rachel: at least in my world, it does)**  
2. I bet I can own your ass in any video game. Okay, still not a questions  
but you get the point.  
**Matt: :O oooh? We shall have a video game fight someday!**  
3. Why do you rock so hard?  
**Because I have a red camaro!**  
4. Four is my favorite number, what's yours?  
**hmm… 2

Rachel: why 2?

Matt: because the number of people in couples is 2

Rachel: aww that was rather cute!

Matt: yeah, I have my moments.**  
5. Your my height :D Makes me happy :D  
**Sweet! But I bet if I put on my boots and spike up my hair, I'd be taller :P**  
6. Could you put Near on the line please? Okay, well Near- Uhm, Yeah I think  
Matt is taking your spot as number 1 character.  
**sure?

Near: hello? Oh, that is rather unfortunate for my fans. But I don't mind so much. I am a fan of Matt-kun's so it is fine by me.**  
Sorry.  
I love you Matt xD**

Matt: yay!! More love!

**Mattx13**

**YAY! My questions got answered!  
What's your favorite PS3 game? Mine would have to be Prototype, it be  
awesome.**

My favorite? Well, I dunno if I can pick a favorite… but it'd be either something pokemon related or some kind of war game.**  
Should I tell about you that oh-so special thing about Near and I? ...On  
second thought don't answer that.**

Oh but you should tell me!!!!!!**  
What subject do you hate the most? Science sucks 4 me.**

I've never been a fan of History or anything of the sort.

Rachel: ooh I love history and science… also math, literature/English, my German class

Matt: okay they get the point: you're a nerd!

Rachel: ouch, Matty, your words hurt. But I don't like gym…

Matt: -rolls eyes-**  
What's the most funny thing you've done at a movie theater?**

I was throwing popcorn at random people and then somehow got the idea that it would be funny (an it was!) if I threw gum at some chick who wouldn't turn off her damn cell phone and kept laughing. Well, it landed in her hair and she screamed, etc, etc and then I started laughing so hard I almost peed myself. Rachel tried not to be amused but I saw a few giggles in there.**  
Favorite quote?**

Hmm…

"Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway."

I'm not sure where it's from, but it's a motto I live by :D

Rachel: not one of your best ideas.

Matt: -shrugs-

**Sonar**

**Hello  
**hii!**  
Have you ever spelled your whole real first and last name in reverse?**

Nope. Why, does it sound ridiculous?**  
(Gevanni: I wonder what that would spell. I know Matsuda is Astudam  
Matsuda: Hey..not funny.  
Gevanni: Who cares about you?  
Matsuda: That was mean.  
Aizawa: No..this is mean.  
Mogi kicks Matsuda almost but sticks him in a trashbin instead while Aizawa  
managed to get the saples off his suit.  
Aizawa: That's for stapling me in your ask Matsuda thing.)**

Heheh sorry, but that was funny XD**  
Is it true Near got picked on for not being able to talk to girls?**

Maybe by Mello but otherwise no one ever tried talking to him except me.**  
Do you know the smart ones are evil pranksters?  
(L: Don't tell him about the time I blew up the pens.  
Mello: What? You think it was smart saying that?  
L: Ops!  
Matsuda: He was the one and I thought and it Aizawa that...  
Ukita: Can i hit him.  
Sonar grabbed his arm.  
Sonar: Better not to.  
Ukita: Right. Where's your lover?  
Sonar blushed.  
Ukita: Did he?  
He got her to look up.  
Ukita: He seriously didn't..did he ask you to...  
Sonar nods.  
Ukita: He going to marry you? That's great.**

Awww yaaay!!! Congrats!**  
Sonar: Did you have something ot do with it?  
Ukita: Well me and Aizawa of course.  
Sonar: Are you kidding me?  
Ukita: Well let's just say that I have a way with words even though Ide could  
brush up on his flirting skills..  
He winked at her. She whacked him lightly.  
Ukita: So how did he do it?  
Sonar: Well..  
Ukita: Did he just ask you or did he need help?  
Sonar: Actually the thing was, he took me on a date to the park and proposed  
to me on a starry night.  
She blushed as Ide was talking to Aizawa.  
Ide: Thanks. I don't think I would of been able to ask her properly.  
Aizawa: Well at least you done it.  
Ide: You know how I can be.  
Aizawa: True but Matsuda can't call you hopeless.  
The two laugh softly.  
Ide: True.  
Aizawa: How did it go?  
Ide: Despite nerves, it went off without either of us falling into the  
pond.)**

Yaaaay!! Congrats!!!**  
I also discovered an anime that I never heard of called Last Exile.  
Ever watch youtube? Funniest thing you seen if you do go to that site?**

Oh yes, all the time! Hmmm probably the Charlie the Unicorn things. I come close to peeing myself everytime.**  
(Aizawa: As a friend, I'm glad that you did it.  
Ide: Considering you seemed to be almost tormenting her.  
Ide shoots a look.  
Aizawa: Hey...don't give me that look Hideki. We known each other for years.  
I just don't want to see you hurt.  
Ide: I'm just fine but next time, don't interfere.)  
If you could have any actor play you, who would it be?**

-thinks- Maybe Orlando Bloom**  
(Ukita and Sonar were teasing each other in a playful manner when Matsuda  
fell down some stairs.  
Sonar: Have a nice...fall.  
Ide came over as Ukita laughed.  
Ide motioned Ukita to go before getting Sonar to look and kissing her on the  
lips.  
Sonar: Hope you don't regret it.  
Ide: Why would I?I just didn't want to rush but figured that I should do it  
now.  
Sonar: So they asked?  
Ide: Well the guys have been asking me for the details. Didn't give them much  
to go on.)  
**Rachel: I hope Matsu's okay

Matt: I don't. no offense, Matsu

Matsuda: -weakly from the bottom of the stairs- none taken**  
Later Matt  
**Matt: bye!!**  
Sonar  
PS: I promise I will make up some more questions..**

**the viper strikes**

**continue  
me: hi matt. i just got back to America**

welcome back!**  
keith: that's because i picked u up from georgia  
me: i no. one sec  
*leaves for a bit and comes back*  
srry had to go take care of a little business  
Cody: right.  
ted: anybody ready for B.P  
keith: yes.  
me: no  
they laugh  
me: bye matty i got to leave**

so soon?**  
my other friends need me for sume reason  
*looks behind and sees scary man and shivers***

oooh big scary man… bye and good luck!

**EowynsPen**

**Matty-kun,  
HI!  
:-D  
I missed you!**

I missed you too!!**  
So, uh... yeah.  
1. How do you like your coffee?**

With a little bit of cream and that's it.**  
2. Do you even like coffee?**

I drink it occasionally, yeah. I'm drinking it right now :D**  
3. If the answer for 2 is yes, then when in the day do you like coffee?**

Usually in the morning but if I've been pulling an all nighter, I drink it when ever I feel tired.**  
4. ...I just remembered that, in the coded language my friend Kiko made up,  
coffee is code for sex o.o**

-spits out the bit of coffee he was drinking- that's uh… interesting.**  
5. Can you answer the above questions with "coffee" decoded? XD**

-blushes- I can, but I won't

Rachel: -almost dies of laughter-

Matt: SHUT UP!**  
6. What do you thing of mpreg fics?**

If they're written well, they're pretty cool.**  
7. How do you stay so hawt as a married man?**

It's because I'm me

Rachel: -coughs-

Matt: -glares- what?

Rachel: -innocently- nothing, nothing… just had a cough.

Matt: -gives Rachel a weird look-**  
8. Can I has a hug? PLEASE?**

Sure! –hugs-**  
9. Will you please hug Kisame (from Naruto)? Not enough people love him!  
**** how could they not? He's so adorable! He's my BFF - Best Fish Forever!  
:-D**

Uh, okay? –hugs Kisame-**  
10. ... have coke ... :-D**

Woot soda!**  
Love you Matty! BYES!  
-EowynsPen**

Byee!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-lover**

**WELL IS ABOUT TIME!  
-silence-**

Yeah. Sorry XD**  
They are went on vacation :( WITHOUT ME! T_T Just cause I dyed Near's hair  
black, geeze...  
BUT ANYWAY! How are ya'll? Me? I'm good, been doing cameras, dance, writing,  
school, going to walmart at 4am, throwing toilet paper at people's trees,  
having pool [arties, REMAINING WHITE :( -even when I frickin' bathe in  
sulight-, and concerts!**

we're good.

Rachel: I want to put in Pride and Prejudice!!! And I want Christmas to come so I can start reading the books my mom got me (that I don't know about XD she told me to act surprised)

Matt: OMG just put in your freaking movie already!!!  
Rachel: yaaay!

Matt: Katelyn, I don't know how you can put up with that girl…

Anyway, I'm glad you're doing well and I hope you freak the people at walmart out!!!**  
DID YOU GUYS SEE THE VANS WARPED TOUR?!?!!?!?!?**

Nope but I heard it was pretty good.**  
I didn't :( I got grounded -cries in corner BUT I DID SEE AMAZING CONCERTS XD  
naming onee: SWC XD  
And now I must find something to discuss...  
...**

Rachel: Pride and Prejudice and Mr Darcy's amazingness?

L: -cries- I feel ignored

Rachel: -hugs L-

Matt: NO! and L, why are you being so emotional?****

...I want peircings! My mom won't let me :( Oh and i peirced Near's lip Matt  
XD anyway I want my nose done, spiderbites, gages, my wrists, and my top right  
ear XD I shall wait till I'm 18! 2 years...

Ooh have fun with those!**  
I'm also gaining muscle! See, I must lug around a 15-pound, 6,00 dollar  
camera on mondays for a church service to film stuff for payer and yea. THE  
SANTUCARY IS BIG! and it's always crowded o.o BUT I'M STRONGER  
Yay...**

Yaay!

Rachel: I gained muscle but in a not fun way… gym class… but I'll never have to take another gym class!! My high school only requires one credit of it!

Matt: hurray for muscles!****

...Now what?  
Uhh...I haven't died yet from AP classes :D

Woot! Rachel's doing pretty well in her AP class but she's only taking one. Her school lets Sophmores take only one AP class.**  
I have two offical stalkers...each likes me...  
ones black and ones white...both are kinda cute but...WHY CAN'T THEY BE ASIAN  
:o Like B is XD**

Rachel: XD Asian people are amazing!!!

Matt: oooh boy…**  
Oh and Rach I am almost done with the first chapter of the sequel :D...but I  
still don't know what to call it...  
Suggestions?  
Matt?  
Rach?  
Matsuda?  
Anybody?**

Ahah sorry, I guess this is a bit late…

Anyway, I hope you have fun rewriting your story :P

**StrugglesOfAnUnbeatingHeart**

**(call me Kiwi please)**

Rachel: Kiwi!! That's a fun name :D**  
Me: EWO MATTY! *dragging Mello here*  
Mello: Hi Matt *glaring at Kiwi***

Matt: -laughs- hi Kiwi and Mello.**  
Me: hehe ^w^ *sticks tongue out at Mello* So... I'm not sure if anyone else  
asked some of these questions alre-  
Mello: You would if you read all the other entries..  
Me: well.. anywayz first question do you like mello more than a friend?**

Nope, sorry Mells.**  
Mello: O.O WTF is wrong with you? we are not gay!  
Me: *climbing up tree* hehe u cant get me.. next question... how many games  
have you played? and which is your favourite?**

Oh I lost count three years ago. I'm not sure which is my favorite though. I usually like which ever game I last played.**  
Mello: z  
Me: MELLO!! YOUR TURN!!  
Mello _ $#%... okay.. erm.. Why did you just give up when Takada's  
bodyguards surrounded you?**

Because I didn't think they'd actually shoot me. I wanted to use my awesome escape plan.**  
Me: Last question.. Why do you like stripes so much?**

Because stripes are awesome!!! I dunno, they're just really cool!**  
Mello: Yay its over! i can go home!  
Me: OKAY BYE MATTY!! LUVS YA!!  
~Kiwi~**

Byee!

**Lady Airashii Mentsu 67**

**Hello, my...um...whatever.**

Hi!**  
I have a few questsions, please. (Feel free not to answer, if you don't  
wanna!)**

Oh, don't worry, I'll answer them! Rachel is forcing me to answer every question…**  
1. OMFGAPC! I love pokemon! Which is your favourite game/character/pokemon  
and why??**

Yes!! Another pokemon lover!!

My favorite is… uh… hehe

Rachel: go on, saaay ittt!!

Matt: my favorite is Vulpix. Not because its cute or anything! Just because it's red…

Rachel: it's because its cute.

Matt: STFU, RACHEL!**  
2. What's your fave band/song?**

Oooh now that is a hard one. Hmmm… I don't know if I can pick a favorite band because I've got a lot of them and my favorite song varies from time to time but right now it's "Free Falling" (the John Mayer version.) Rachel's been listening to it non-stop and its rubbed off on me.**  
, please? I read a depressing story.**

Of course! –hugs-**  
is a little personal. You don't have to answer it, and I am very sorry  
if it affcets you. Did you know your parents? Remember them?  
**I remember them a little. At least I think I do. My first memory is of them but I don't have a picture to compare to the people in my memory so I just assume that those are my parents. They died when I was about three.**  
Goodbye, and sorry for so many Q's but I want A's!**

Oh it's no problem!

Bye!!

**Redxcanary**

**omg hi 8D**

hi :D**  
ur so awesome idk what to ask!! D:  
uhh uumm... can i hug u? :D  
**sure! –hugs-**  
thats all bye! *mwah!***

uh, bye?

**-UnProper-Ceremony-**

**Ohs emm gee! I missededed yous!**

Hi! I missed you too!**  
oh ehuem...ja. questions.  
1) where the hells my mello.  
**I dunno. That guy gets stuck in the randomest places.

(from somewhere in time)

Mello: WHY THE HECK (he was beeped out and I replaced another word) AM I WEARING THIS RIDICULOUS OUTFIT?!!??! I LOOK LIKE I'M FROM THE FREAKING 1800s!!!!!

Rachel: :O I'm jealous!!! I want to be Miss Elizabeth Bennet!!! –sobs- why can't I be in Pride and Prejudice?**  
2) have you ever had violet hair? i have.  
**nope, but I do want to try it sometime. It looks fun!!**  
3) can i become a serial killer without getting grounded?  
**uh, no sorry… I would have to ground you and hand you over to L for that.**  
4) if i were to kidnap mommy and hide him in my wallunit would you get mad at  
me  
**Yeah, I think I would get mad at that.**  
~huggles matt~ i missed you daddy! and rachael but i really like hugging  
daddy  
**-hugs back-

Rachel: ah, it's okay.**  
~Kris**

Matt: bye!

Rachel: sadly, this is our last update T.T I hope you all enjoyed it and if someone wants to take over, just PM me and I'll give it to you :D

I'll also post up a chapter saying who I'm giving the story to, etc

If no one wants to take it, the story shall be dead… poor story.

Everyone: BYEE!!!


	39. The Grand ReOpening!

Rachel: Wow, I never realized I would miss this so much!

Anyway, I don't think anyone's offered to take this up (if you have, please just tell me again! I apologize for forgetting –facepalm-)

Sooo… If no one else I going to take this up, I think I'll pick it up again!

Matt: WHAT?

L: that was dramatic…

Matt: I'm shocked… I thought she got bored of me…

Rachel: I didn't get bored of you, I just got hooked on other fandoms and kept forgetting about this…

Matt: well that makes me feel SOOO much better.

Rachel: -sheepish smile- sorry.

Okay, so there was one set of questions on the last chapter and though the person may not realize I've restarted this, Matt is going to answer them anyway! (if the answers are different, please ignore the inconsistencies. Matt's not good at remembering his answers)

Matt: -reluctantly sets down game boy-

**Cheezitz247**

**Ok Matty... am I allowed to call you that?  
**Of course!

**1. Have you ever been in a relationship with Near? sorry if youv'e already answered this I skipped some chapters.  
**Yep, Near and I got married in Canada.

Rachel: Katelyn and I are still mad you got married without letting us come with you…

Matt: you'll get over it.

**2. If the answer to the 1st question was yes who was a better boyfriend, Near or Mello?  
**Near because he doesn't get pissed off when the chocolate runs out

**3. Would you ever let Near be teh seme?  
**if he asks nicely –smirk-

**4. Would you say you're sexier than Mello?  
**heck yes! –gets glared at by Mello- O.O calm down, dude… but I can't pull off leather…

**5. Light or L pick one to sleep with.  
**Why is Near not on this list?

L, no way I'd sleep with a murderer!**  
6. what's your favorite color  
**White because that's what Near wears all the time

**all those nasty questions... can I get a hug?**

Sure! –hugs- and those questions weren't nasty!

Rachel: yaay! so on to the issues of updates…

I'm not sure how much we'll update. I've got 11 days left of school (is it nerdy of me to be upset about this?) so after that, Matt and I will have more time for this.

Matt: what about my video game time?

Rachel: you can play those after you've answered questions!

Matt: ugh, fine… -pulls out a faux cigarette that helps with addictions- but only if I get to see Near more!

Rachel: sure, I'll work that out with Katelyn. But we digress…

Updates will probably be quick, seeing as how Matt wants to get back to his games, but it really just depends on how many reviews there are.

Thank you very much if you decide to start reading this again! Oh, and if you haven't realized it yet, Youtube Girl has picked up my "Matsuda's Answers" so go check it out!

Matt, L and Rachel: bye!


	40. Knitting, Bunny Suits and Advice, Oh My!

Rachel: awesome! People still remember us ^^

Matt: correction, they remember ME. I'm the awesome one, remember?

**EowynsPen**

**Dear Matt,**

**1. WIN! ^-^ I'm SO happy this is back up!**

I'm glad you're happy!

**2. Hot chocolate, tea, or coffee?**

Coffee it helps me stay away during my video game marathons.

Rachel: bleh, coffee is nasty. Hot chocolate is the good stuff!

Matt: yes, yes, we all know you love chocolate, Rach. You're just like Mello without the prissiness and leather.

**3. What types of hats do you like?**

I like fedoras and baseball caps!

**4. Do you knit? **

N-n-no…

Rachel: that means yes

Matt: OKAY, FINE! I know how to knit… happy?

Rachel: somewhat, yes!

Matt: -grumbles- onto the next question…

**5. Finals suck. Majorly. Just reminding you.**

So glad I'm not taking them anymore!

Rachel: :P

Matt: hahah silly student!

**Love,**

**EowynsPen**

Toodles!

**Sonar**

**Hello**

Hey

**Is the story back up or am I dreaming?**

Why not both?

**(Ukita whacks Sonar lightly on the back of the head.**

**Ukita: Then why did you review when you weren't sure?**

**Sonar: I wanted to stop by and say hi to Matt if it was still going.)**

**Miss talking to you Matt. (*waves*)**

-waves-

**Do you think Matsuda ahs multiple personalities?**

Nope, he's a little too simple minded for that.

Rachel: that's not nice, Matt!

Matt: no one ever said I was nice.

**How in the world did mello get the mob to work with him?**

You'd probably be surprised to know this, but the mob boss was actually a bit of a chocoholic himself. Mello just told him where to buy the best chocolate in the world and the mob boss was pleased to have us work with him.

**(Ukita smirks.**

**Ukita: Why did I have to die and miss the cool stuff?)**

Because you're Ukita :P just kidding, it's because people needed to realize the second Kira could kill with just a face which would later allow them to figure out the shinigami eyes thing. Or at least part of it. I don't know. Maybe the writers just didn't like you.

**Has Mello ever used you for target practice?**

No, but he's come close

**Has Mello ever destroyed one of your video games?**

Yep. I retaliated by hiding all his chocolate in Near's room.

**What is your favorite way to torment Mello and Near?**

Mello: withhold chocolate from him, Near: take away one piece of his puzzle

**Most humliating costume you ever wore?**

///// a bunny outfit… not the Easter bunny kind either.

**(Sonar turns only to be grabbed and find herself on her tippy toes as Hideki  
decided to try and sneak up behind her which did not work.**

**Sonar: So where have you been?**

**Ide smirks.**

**Ide: You seriously don't want to know.**

**He kisses her forehead.**

**Ide: So my dear Sonar, what is in store today?**

**She chuckles.**

**Sonar: You'll see.**

**Ide: Really now?**

**He lets her get her feet flat.**

**Sonar: We got some stuff to do anyways.**

**Ide: Ah. That's right. Later guys.**

**The two take off.)**

**Anyways, I wish I had more questions but I don't.**

**See you soon Matty**

**Sonar**

See ya!

**Mattx13**

**Okay, I NEED advice on this situation. My friend is like Matt and won't admit  
they like my other friend who's like Near but the Matt character is already  
dating a MELLO character! Any advice?**

I'm not very good with advice, sorry. My 'advice' would be to get the Matt-like and Mello-like friends to break up then shove the Matt-like and Near-like friends in a room for about three hours. If that doesn't work, make it five hours.

Rachel: …I'm never EVER coming to you for advice…

Matt: what?

Rachel: that's terrible advice!

Matt: well it's the best I got!

Rachel: -sigh- whatever.

Well, we'll see you next time, folks!


	41. The NearMatt Team!

Rachel: woo! We're back!

Matt: yaay?

On with the questions!

**Mattx13**

**I got in a bitch-slap fight with the Mello character. Our cheeks are bruised.  
xDDD But now I have actual questions.  
**ahh bitch fights are always fun to watch, not to be in xD**  
Why are you gay?  
**I don't know… I just am.**  
Why'd you choose Near?  
**Because I love him. Love is still a very confusing subject to me.**  
Can you kill the MattxMisa pairing? It's disgusting.  
**I wish!**  
Who's Mello with? I will shoot Halle in the face if it's her.  
**I honestly don't know. He used to be with Halle but things have gotten very confusing with him.**  
Ever even have a one night stand with Mello?  
**nope**  
Thanks.  
**no problem!**  
-Mattx13**

Bye!

**Sonar**

**Hello Matt  
**Hi**  
Have you ever posted any videos of anyone on Youtube?  
**Nope, but I've been contemplating posting some of Matsuda that I took when he was still living at Rachel's house.**  
What made you decide to use the name "Matt" instead of any other names that  
started with "m"?  
**The man who found me after my parents were killed was named Matt. He was really nice and helpful so I decided to honor his name and use it as my code name.**  
If you were not using Matt as a code name, what other name would you have  
used?  
**I don't know, honestly… I've never thought about it. Maybe Max.**  
Favorite costume to wear?  
**… pokemon ones… but don't tell anyone!**  
(Sonar: Well we're married.  
**Rachel: yaay! :D

Matt: congrats!**  
Ide: Announce it to the world while you're at it.  
Sonar: You see something wrong with that?  
Ide: You know I wouldn't do that outloud.  
Sonar: Well you told Aizwa.  
Ide: But that wasn't outloud though. He tricked me into saying it loudly.  
Ukita's in the corner sulking.  
Matsuda: Matt, you made Ukita sulk! You didn't have to be so mean to him last  
chapter.)  
**Matt: ahahah but I didn't have to be nice either!

Rachel: -glares at Matt-

Matt: well I don't! –sigh- I'm sorry, Ukita, for making fun of you and your lameness

Rachel: -slaps-

Matt: okay, you're not lame. Actually, you might have been a cool guy if you got to live on. You seem just like Aizawa which is probably why you two were such good friends.**  
Do you read comic books?  
**when I get my hands on them, yes**  
Favorite video game hottie?  
**ahh don't make me pick!**  
Stupidest question you ever read in a book?  
**in a book? I don't quite understand the question.**  
Your favorite saying?  
**"When life gives you lemons, squirt the juice in people's eyes!" It makes me laugh.**  
If you could have any actor play you, who would it be and why?  
**Matt Damon just because he's such a badass**  
Do you think you might of been different if you were born a woman personality  
wise?  
**eh, maybe… I mean, I'd probably still be into video games but I'd probably also share Mello's chocolate addiction and I'd probably make Mello's anger look like a happy kitten once a month.

Rachel: hey! Girls don't always get that pissy! I don't!

Matt: yeah, but I'd be pissy because Mello would be pissy and it would all go downhill from there.**  
Think I'm random?  
**a bit, yes but it's very interesting!**  
Have you ever talked Mello into doing something he wouldn't do or is it the  
other way around?  
**I've talked Mello into being nice to Near and he's talked me into wearing a dress… don't ask about that last one, please. It's not something I'm ready to talk about –shudders-**  
Later  
Sonar**

Bye!

**EowynsPen**

**Dear Mattipus,  
1. Do the funky llama. NOW.  
**I do not know the funky llama… but it sounds interesting.**  
2. Knitting FTW! Check out "Knit the City" - they are AWESOME  
**oh dear, anything remotely similar to Sex in the City will be torture for me!**  
3. I am win at Russian accents. Just call me Anastasje. -.^  
**nice. Russian accents are awesome.

Rachel: I want to learn Russian someday! Apparently it will help me when I get into NASA because they speak Russian with the Russians.**  
4. WHY CAN'T MY COMPUTER TYPE IN THE IPA? *cries*  
**I don't know what that is, sorry.**  
5. Sing me a song pwease?  
**sure? –pulls Near into the room-

"We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team. But yours would look better than mine 'cause you're outta my league!" It's a Relient K song called Must Have Done Something Right.**  
6. So if I was in the market for illegal bomb parts, hypothetically, where  
would I go to find them?  
**O.O I do not know… That's Mello's department.**  
7. It wasn't me.  
**uh huh, sure ;D**  
Love,  
EowynsPen**

Toodles!


	42. Boxer Hockey

Matt: it's official! Rachel's a lazy bum!

Rachel: I'm not lazy, I'm just enjoying not having to do anything :D My school is officially over for the 09-10 school year!

Matt: you're still a lazy bum!

On to the questions!

**RowenaHeart**

**Matt,  
1. Um... no. Knit the City is this group of ninja knitters in London who  
graffiti the city - with knitting as their medium. Example: They once knit a  
cosy for a phone booth. It's not a TV show, it's real - google them. They.  
Rock.  
**it still reminds me of Sex in the City, but I believe you when you say they're cool :D**  
2. The IPA, or international phonetic alphabet, is a way of writing English so  
that it sounds like how it's spelled.  
**ah… I think I've heard of that actually, but I like this form of English. It's much more confusing :D**  
3. Have you ever read "A Cup of Christmas Tea"?  
**Nope, who's it by?**  
4. Boxers or briefs?  
**Boxers, definitely.

Rachel: OMG Boxer Hockey! I love that comic so much! Everyone should look it up!

Matt: she's obsessed.**  
5. Favorite LotR character?  
**I don't actually watch much of those movies, but I suppose Froto because he's fun to laugh at :D**  
Thanks!  
**Welcome :D**  
-EowynsPen**

Bye!

**ZetsubouAi**

**Personally, I'm very happy that you chose Near over Mello-or anyone else for  
that matter-~! You two are so much better together. :)  
**Thanks, I think we're good together too :D**  
Now for my questions:  
1) What do you like most about Near?  
**I think I love his eyes the most.**  
2) If you had to choose a song for you two, what would it be?  
**Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**  
3) If you could change one thing about him, what would it be?  
**I would make it so the sun wasn't so hard on his eyes.**  
Thanks~! :)**

Welcome :D

**Sonar**

**Hello Matt  
**Hello**  
How did you feel when Mello had made you play a distraction while he got  
Takada?  
**I didn't really feel anything. I was just kinda set on the mission I was given.**  
I'm glad that I'm random.  
(Ide: So am I  
Sonar blushes.  
Ide just lets her sit on his lap while asking questions. Of course Aizawa had  
just duck taped Matsuda to the ceiling.  
Aizawa: And stay there!  
Aizawa ducktapes his mouth.  
Sonar: Now why did he do that?  
Ide: Matsuda was at it again.  
Sonar: Why am I not surprised?  
Ide: He just doesn't like the thought that I managed to get you.  
Sonar smiled as he chuckled.  
Ide: And here he thought i was hopless. i proved him wrong.  
Sonar: Yes you did.)  
What other skills do you have besides video games?  
**Spying, hacking, diving cars like a mad-man, playing piano and I think I'm pretty good at soccer but I'm not all that great because I prefer not to go out doors.**  
Is it me but are other characters just being tormented?  
**Oh, they're being tormented –evil smirk-**  
If you could have any power, what would it be?  
**I would like to have super strength. I've always thought that would be very fun.**  
What did you think of Whammy's when you first joined?  
**I thought it was strange but it suited me very well so I enjoyed it.**  
Has some pranked you by putting hair dye in your shampoo?  
**He tried to, but I noticed before I put it in my hair. I can't tell you his name, but he was an annoying little kid.**  
(Ukita: I guess I can forgive you for this time Matt.  
Aizawa: And here I thought you hold a grudge.  
Ukita: That's when I'm in a bad mood ndd trust me, you don't want to see me  
when I get mad.  
Aizawa: Considering the time you disconnected every phone and then threw out  
out the window.  
Ukita: I don't hold a grudge.  
Aizawa: How about the time Matsuda stole your smokes and wouldn't give them  
back.  
Ukita: That was a different time. Besides him blowing up his own pens and ink  
all over his face was priceless.)  
If you could ask yourself any question, what would it be?  
**I would ask what my favorite TV program is. It's The Office.**  
(The duck tape seems to only hold Matsuda for 5 minutes before he crashes to  
the floor below.)  
Worse drink you tasted?**

This coffee I got at a small coffee shop I was hiding out in when Mello and I were working with the mafia. If I knew what sewage tasted like, I would compare it to that.**  
Later  
Sonar  
**bye!**  
PS: I'll try and have more questions soon and hopefully the taskforce won't go  
insane.**

Hopefully they don't!

**Arachne Acantha**

**Hi hi Matt!  
**Hey!**  
...I've seen a lot of questions asking for a hug/kiss/whatever and you know  
what? I'm not even gonna ask  
*glomps Matt* YAY! *realizes she's kind of crushing matt to death* OH! Sorry  
Matt *helps him up*  
**-coughs a couple of times- thanks**  
My quest-i-on (you must pronounce it like that) is:  
1. Have you ever been in a crack couple pairing? If so, what was it?  
**oh dear Lord… yes… with multiple people… -twitch- I don't like to talk about it.**  
2. What's the coolest country you've ever been to?  
**Japan would have been the coolest country had Kira not been there at the time, so I suppose Canada. I just really liked it.**  
3. Do you think Goths are annoying (because a lot of people do, for some  
reason.  
**All Goths? No. Certain individual Goths? Yes.**  
Bye! *starts walking away*  
**Bye!**  
Wait a minute...I've forgotten something *turns around and glomps matt again,  
making them both fall down* okay now I can go *kisses matt on the cheek and  
leaves**

Bye-bye –coughs and gets up-

Rachel: bye everyone! And don't forget to look up Boxer Hockey because it's amazingly funny!


	43. Pickup lines

**ZetsubouAi**

**Hi Hi :)  
**Hey :D**  
I have a few more questions, but please don't get too upset. I'm not feeling  
very creative today -.-" I guess I'm just a little boring. *shrugs*  
**Never worry about non-creativeness here :D **  
First off, what's up? *is head-banging to What's Up People!*  
**Eh, not much. Rachel's off from school and yet she's still making us wake up before 11 am. I thought teenagers like to sleep in late!

Rachel: I do, I just feel like I'm wasting my day if I sleep in a long time.

Matt: such an unusual teenager –sigh-**  
If you could have every video game you ever wanted for jumping off the eiffel  
tower, would you do it? :O  
**O.O is there going to be a big cushion at the bottom? Hmm… I suppose if I could get every video game including ones that haven't come out I might, but if I can only get ones that are out, no. I like to play things no one else has played. –gets an incredulous stare from Rachel- okay, next question :D**  
Some people would call you lazy. Would you agree with that?  
**120% yes.**  
Some people don't like Near. Why do you think that is?  
**They either think he's too smart or not emotional enough. He also kinda uses people when it benefits him, but so did L.**  
Some people would call you awesome(I do!). Would you agree with that?  
**aw thanks :D and yes, I would!**  
How do you spend your Saturday night? :P  
**either sitting at home with all the video games I feel like playing or trying to drag Near out of the house so we can do something.**  
Do you like the Calvery Kids/ISMFOF?(band)  
**I don't think I've ever heard of them…**  
If you had to sing the U.G.L.Y. song to one person, who would it be?  
**Mikami.

Rachel: but he's not ugly…

Matt: when he gets into crazy mode he is!

Rachel: true…

Matt: so definitely Mikami.**  
Have you ever used pick-up lines? *glances at Near*  
**-chuckles and looks at his feet- maybe once or twice…**  
What is the worst pick-up line ever, regardless of whether or not you use them  
or not? :D  
**oh my, where to start?

"Just call me milk, I'll do your body good."

"Can I buy you a drink, or do you just want the money?"

"If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous."

"Is that Windex you're wearing? Because I can see myself in your pants." - lol that one's funny though.

And those are just a few of the most terrible pick up lines I've ever heard.**  
Do you like cosplay? I do ^.^ But I fail...*slams head into keyboard*  
**I think it's really cool when people dress up, but I don't do it.**  
Ever have a blonde moment?  
**many times, unfortunately.**  
So I was watching Elfen Lied(very bloody anime. Super awesome, has a lot of  
epic plot, yadda yadda) the other day, and a thought struck me. Would Matt  
ever let Near be seme? And then I thought, 'Why in Kira's name am I thinking  
about /that/ when I'm watching a girl's arms and legs get slashed off?' I  
dunno. I'm weird ^_^ So, more to the point, would you or have you ever let  
Near be seme? :)  
**hahah I understand the whole 'getting thoughts at random times' thing. Happens to me all the time.

And yeah, I probably would.**  
If you could, would you ever kidnap Santa Claus for Near? :P  
**If he wanted me to, yeah.**  
Yeah, I know, I'm boring -_-' Anyway, thanks for answering meh questions! :D  
Oh, and for the author, Rachel, trust me, it's not our fault for being lazy.  
That's what being from school will do :) *high fives* Hm...*high fives Matt,  
too* Kay, kay, bye bye~! For now...:P**

You're not boring, you're actually rather amusing!

Rachel: -high fives- yay! I get a high five! –does a happy dance-

Matt: -high fives- see ya!

**Sonar**

**Hello  
**hi!**  
Can I dare you to torment Matsuda?  
**hahah you don't have to dare me to do that!**  
What rule did you always break at Whammy's house?  
**the no smoking rule and the staying up late rule.**  
(In the background, she hears some noise and Aizawa is chasing Ukita who  
accidently set Aizawa's jacket on fire.)  
Do people usually think you're emotionless.  
**I honestly don't know what the masses think. I know that I'm not emotionless.**  
If you were not in whammys house, do you think things were different.  
**very, very different. I'd probably be in a less than adequate orphanage and I probably wouldn't have gotten the education I that I got at Whammy's. I'd also most likely have never met Near or Mello or L.**  
On a time limit so I will post more soon.  
**alright!**  
Later  
Sonar**

Bye!

**EowynsPen**

**Matty,**

1. "A Cup of Christmas Tea" is an adorable story that made me want to cry.  
It's by Tom Hegg.  
I'll have to look for it then. :D**  
2. What's your favorite nickname?  
**I dunno. I never really thought about it. I suppose Matty because that's the usual one if someone ever makes a nickname for me.**  
3. Least favorite nickname?  
**Pussy. The Whammy's bully kept calling me that until Mello finally got really pissed off (he was bullying Mello, Near and I) and beat him up.**  
4. Weirdest fan moment?  
**I have to admit, it's kind of weird when people say they want to marry me and carry my children and grow old and get wrinkles with me. I just twitched in awkwardness typing all that.**  
5. Most awkward Mello moment?  
**Chocolate landed in my crotch area. That's all I've got to say.**  
That's it, bye!  
-EowynsPen**

Bye!

**Your-My-Lonely-Dream**

**Rachy! Daddy! *glomp* Oooh I missed you so much! I don't have many questions,  
but it is so good to know you're back!  
**Thanks, it's good to be back :D**  
1) have I told you, since the last time we spoke I have been in the most  
amazing relationship in me life and if we ever get married, I am definately  
inviting you all?  
**Yay! That's so exciting and we're very happy for you :D**  
2) Did ya miss me?  
**Yes we did! We missed everyone!**  
3) is Mello still missing?  
**Nope, we found him a while ago. I'm not sure where he is now but he keeps in regular contact with us.**  
*hugs* I loves yous  
~Kris**

-hugs- bye!

Well, that's if for this week! Can't wait to hear from all of you again!

Rachel and Matt: -waves goodbye-


	44. ZYX

**Always-Aftermath  
Kyaa! Matt attack! Sup!  
**Not much, you?**  
1 favorite music  
**Eh, I like a lot of stuff but I think my favorite is Rock or Metal… something like that…**  
2 favorite food  
**That's a tough one… I suppose I'll just stick with Kung Pow Chicken. It's become my favorite recently :D**  
3 can I have a hug?if near is there I need to give him a hug too! ;)  
**sure! :D –hugs- and I'm not sure where Near is… Kit-Kat Punk-Lover has him somewhere**  
I can't member if I reviewed before... Whatever! Ilove this! Tis very funny!**

Hmmm unless you recently changed your penname, I don't think you did. I'm usually good at remembering pennames :D

Rachel: This is funny? :'D awwww thank you! –bows- I'm glad you think it's funny!

Matt: bye-bye!

**Sonar**

**Hello  
**Hey!**  
I got some more time now and more questions.  
**hehe, bring it!**  
Who got you hooked on video games or was it something you picked up?  
**When my parents were killed, the police officers took me to the station and gave me some games to play and that's where I got hooked.**  
During your time at whammy's house, what skills of yours really came in handy?  
**Hacking :D hehe… and my sneakiness.**  
What do you think of L even if you never seen his face?  
**I always really admired him for what he did and I knew that if I couldn't replace him, I would still end up in the law enforcement area of work anyway. He was a big inspiration because he showed that one person CAN change the world.**  
Whenever you stayed up late, what did you do besides video game playing?  
**Usually pranks with Mello. Hahah those were fun :D**  
(Sonar watches as Ide grabs his book back from Matsuda and whack him one.  
Matsuda rubs his head as Ide frowns.  
Ide: I'm not interested. Seriously, it's bad enough I have to help you to get  
back on the taskforce and now this. Get a life!  
Matsuda: Why are you saying this?  
Ide: Because you are always getting drunk.  
Matsuda: I do not.  
Ukita holds a photo of Matsuda who is wearing his pants on his head)  
**-looks at the photo and laughs-**  
At least I don't have to dare you to torment Matsuda but I want you to at  
least torment him before this chapter is over please.  
**Oh, I can take care of that right now :D well, we'll have to get him drunk first… -gives Matsuda a bottle of rum and tells him to drink up- okay, should be soon :D**  
Whenever your doing something, has something ever gone wrong?  
**hah ALL THE TIME. Gah, it's so annoying too! I blame Murphy's Law.**  
Did you ever want to be a spy?  
**Oh, yes! I think it'd be a lot of fun and I'd get to use all my 'sneakiness' that I picked up at Whammy's.**  
(Sonar walks over to Ide after Aizawa drags Matsuda away.  
Sonar: Calm down Ide.  
The two had apparently got into a fight and Sonar touched his arm. His fist  
was tightened but he slowly released it.  
Sonar: Hideki!  
Ide turns to face her.  
Ide: Sorry about that.  
Sonar: He was pushing your buttons again?  
Ide: He has changed since the Kira case.  
Sonar: You think? He was picking on me because I was with you but it doesn't  
matter.  
Ide: What did he say?  
Sonar: It's no big deal.  
He shoots a stern look.  
Ide: What did he say?  
She motions him to come closer. She then whispers in his ears and let's just  
say he was so gonna slaughter Matsuda for comments that were said.)  
**wait until I torture him! I even gave him a bottle of rum!**  
Has anyone dressed Near as a girl to get him to pose as a date? Actually I can  
picture Mello in a dress more.  
**Linda has forced all three of us into dresses at some point or another at our time at Whammy's.**  
Who would win between aliens, pirates or ninjas?  
**The Pirates and Ninjas would join forces against the aliens and then they would go back to fighting each other and the ninjas would wait for the pirates to get drunk (which might take a while since I stole their rum :D) and then they would attack and the Ninjas would win.

Okay, Now I get to torment Matsuda :D

-pulls Matsuda into the room-

Matsuda: M-m-m-aaaaaaattsy! Bahahah your name rhymes with B-b-b-baaaattsy! :D

Matt: mhm, sure. Okay, now this needs to be attached to you –puts a wire thing on his finger and connects the other end of the wire to a box-

Now, you need to say the alphabet backwards and you need to say it coherently without long pauses between each letter. GO!

Matsuda: X-Z-Y! -gets shocked- OWWW

Matt: -covers laugh- you didn't even start off right! I'll give you a clue: start with Z.

Matsuda: Z-P –gets shocked-

Matt: haha, okay I hope this is entertaining enough for you :D**  
Later  
Sonar  
(tries to keep Ide calm before he gets physical)**

Bye!

**EowynsPen**

**Matty,  
1. I used your favorite nickname. Are you happy?  
**Yes I am :D**  
2. Pussy, huh? What about kitty? Meow-meow? Puss-puss?  
**I dislike both.**  
3. Eww wrinkles.**

Agreed. –shudders-**  
4. Make up a song about chocolate octopuses.**

(I can't think of the name that this tune is, but it's one of those child songs. I think it's the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" but that doesn't seem right… maybe "Little Bunny Foo-foo")**  
**Oh, chocolate octopus you make me want to smile.

Just to eat you up, Mello would run a whole mile.

Near would say you're illogical and push you away,

Then I'd give you to Mello 'cause he wanted you anyway.

Okay, I gave up trying to keep tune, but that's good enough for me :D**  
5. Do you love the bunny?  
**If we're talking about the same bunny, then yes, I do love it.**  
Bye Matt,  
-EowynsPen**

Bye!

**Your-My-Lonely-Dream**

**Hello, hello, hello. It's great to have contact.  
**Hi!**  
1) Can I still have mello if we find him? I need a friend.  
**Sure :D you can probably have multiple Mellos because I think some of his clones are running loose.**  
2) Do you and mommy ever have super awesome, jello-in-the-tub sex?  
**o.O' no.**  
3) what's your favorite pick up line?  
**I think my favorite would have to be: "Can you give me directions to your heart? I've seemed to have lost myself in your eyes"**  
4) can I have a velociraptor?  
**If you can find a way to bring one to this time and you can tame it properly, sure.**  
5) do you ever watch the TV show, Supernatural?  
**Nope, but I've heard it's good.**  
*hug* right, I'm off to write my novel. I shall see you soon**

-hugs- bye!

**Mattx13**

**I've missed two chapters! D: GOD DAMMIT! On with my questions!  
**D: I'm sorry!**  
What's the most badass thing you think you did?  
**hehe well I always do badass stuff but I think the best one was when I took Near driving in the new red Camaro and I drove really fast and did some things that you only see in movies. The downside was that Near got freaked out but the upside was that he sat in my lap until he calmed down :D**  
What song do you think is your theme?  
**I honestly don't know… I suppose "Geek in the Pink" by Jason Mraz?**  
Can I write a story that includes you? Pretty please?  
**sure :D**  
Do you think I'm crazy?  
**Nope!**  
Do you like chocolate?  
**Yep, but not nearly as much as Mello**  
Chocolate covered waffles?  
**Never had them but they sound really good.**  
What's something you're surprised you came out of alive?  
**Well, if we're going to pretend I didn't die after getting shot to pieces, then that one. Otherwise, Mello and I stole one of the cars at Whammy's when we were younger and neither of us really knew how to drive properly but we drove it somehow… I'm surprised I didn't die there.**  
Have you seen the new Shrek movie?  
**Nope, but Rachel's been dying to go see it.**  
Why do you think Mello likes the feeling of leather?  
**I honestly couldn't even guess. I like the feeling of leather but not on my body.**  
Have you noticed I've changed from my first review?  
**You're asking a lot more questions :D**  
How bad have you ever been sunburned? -currently badly sunburned- D:  
**REALLY bad! I got sick as a result of it.

Rachel: I totally understand how you feel! I haven't been badly sunburned yet, but it's going to happen soon.

Matt: Rachel and I both have really fair skin so it gets burned easily.**  
What state do you hate for its weather?  
**California because I always hear about it being really hot!**  
What's the worst thing someone's ever called you?  
**heheh it's not suitable for the internet xD sorry.**  
Do you think Ke$ha should stop brushing her teeth with f%^*ing alcohol?  
**YES! And have you ever seen a picture of Mick Jagger? –gags- No offense, Mr. Jagger.**  
What's your favorite song?  
**Currently, It's "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars**  
Why did you fall for Near and not Mello?  
**-shrugs- I don't know, I just did.**  
Is there something wrong with Mello?  
**Nope. I just don't feel the same way about Mello that I feel about Near.**  
Your experience with him?  
**we didn't have any romantic experience.**  
Any abuse?  
**Nope. Unless you count him chucking pillows at me when he went into some of his little tantrums at Whammy's.**  
Chocolate throwing?  
**A few times yes, when he was especially angry. But usually he didn't throw it because he knew I wouldn't give it back xD**  
Have you heard of the pairing LightxMello? There are some pretty convincing  
stories man...  
**I actually have not… it sounds… slightly disturbing but I might have to check that out now…**  
Am I asking too many questions?  
**Nope :D**  
Should I just leave?  
**No**  
What's your view on lesbians?  
**-shrugs- what view should I have? They're just like me and Near only they're girls.**  
Were you ever straight at one time?  
**I suppose I was before I realized I was bi.**  
Opinions on:  
Internet dating.  
**it really depends on the situation there. Usually I dislike it.**  
Incest.  
**I personally thing that is disgusting. But hey, if they really love each other enough…**  
T.A.T.U.  
**I hadn't heard about them before you mentioned them but they sound pretty good.**  
Jeffree Star  
**Hadn't heard of him either but he sounds good.**  
Gatorade  
**I don't drink it myself because it's really supposed to be for people who work out or play sports but it's good.**  
Bic pens  
**If they work, they're good.**  
The pairing of you and Mello  
**I personally dislike that pairing… but if people want to write it, I'm not going to stop them.**  
Apple Juice  
**LOVE IT!**  
Dark Chocolate  
**Again, LOVE IT!**  
Vitamin gummies  
**haven't had those in years but I liked them.**  
Mummies  
**they're cool when they're not trying to eat me.**  
Madonna  
**I don't know much about her or her songs to be honest.**  
Clones  
**if they're not evil and you can control them, they're cool.**  
The pairing of you and Misa (HATE IT!)  
**eeeeeeww….**  
What would you do if you woke up and found out you had a twin and he was  
sleeping with Near, Near thinking he was you?  
**I would punch my twin in the face and take Near back.**  
Are you happy I've decided to stop with the questions for now?  
**haha I don't know if happy's the correct term but okay :D**  
THANKS! -hands Kingdom Hearts Three with a kiss from Near on it- :D**

:O THANK YOU!

Bye!

Rachel: Toodles, everyone and sorry for this taking almost a week to post. That's what happens when you're a procrastinator :D


	45. LEGOS I mistyped that 4 times

Matt: Hey guys. Rachel has something to say… -prods Rachel- say it…

Rachel: -sigh- I'm sorry this took so long to put up.

Matt: and what excuses do you have?

Rachel: I was on vacation for a while and I've been lazy and stuffs. Oh, and I've been having brain explosions recently :D epic stuff really.

Matt: yes, especially since those brain explosions included you and your friend going 'hurr duur derp!' over and over again on chat. :\

Rachel: hehhehe xD hurr duur derp!

Matt: -rolls eyes- on with the questions!

**-Munch-x**

**Heya Matt! I finally got a DSi! FTW!  
**awesome! Congrats!**  
Yeah that was totally random, considering I just had a recent overdose of  
cupcakes :D But noo! No more cupcakes for you! T^T Dammit L you took the  
basket! Now go sit in the corner! -drags L over to the corner-  
**Rachel: D: L! –sits in the corner with L and hands him a cheesecake-

Matt: haha someone finally punishes L! I've never seen that happen xD**  
Anyways...  
1)What do you think of Miley Cyrus? (I seriously hate that chick)  
**-gets a disgusted look on his face- that should answer your question.**  
2)Would you dress Near in a panda suit? (I actually would very much like to  
see that)  
**:O that would be really, really cute! Heh if he would ever let me, I wouldn't hesitate to dress him up as a panda**  
3)Can you taser Mello? Bwahahaha!  
**if I wanted to die I could xD**  
4)Can you give me a cure for sugar overdose?  
**Ah, the cure no one seems to have… sorry, I don't. I usually just wait until I pass out.**  
5)Can you choke Light for me?  
**HECK YEAH! –runs over to where Light is and chokes him until Light passes out- haha that was fun!**  
6)I have a box of Legos! (Hooray for Legos!) What do you think would be the  
coolest thing for me to build with them? (I would also appreciate Near's  
opinion if he would like to give me some~)  
**Rachel: OMG LEGOS :D I love legos! But my parents got rid of all of ours v.v

Matt: hmm you should build a model of me because I am awesome –gets a shoe thrown at him by Rachel- ouch! Stay out of this, Rach!

If Near were here, he would probably say you should build a lego Reptar. Or a model of the Golden Gate Bridge.**  
7)I'm gonna bake more cupcakes! Yay! Now which flavor do you want?  
**Chocolate :D**  
-pets Near- Ha, he feels like a sheep...bye! And I'll leave the cupcakes for  
you guys! :D**

Awesome! Thanks!

Bye!

**EowynsPen**

**Matty,  
1. I used your favorite nickname again!  
**Yay!**  
2. Your song was awesome. I'm totally singing it all the time.  
**Hah thank you, I'm glad you like it.**  
3. I leave for camp for a month tomorrow morning and I'm going to have FUN!**

ohh I hope you do!**  
4. Yay bunny love!  
**Bunnies :D hah they repopulate really fast.**  
5. Stay cool, Matt. *flashed thumbs-up*  
**will do –flashes a thumbs up-**  
Love,  
EowynsPen**

Bye!

**Your-My-Lonely-Dream**

**Let the geek in the pink take a stab at it!  
**Rachel: OMG I LOVE THAT SONG :D It's amazing.**  
Sorry...  
**Matt: you don't have to be, but Rachel should be. She keeps interrupting my answer thingy-ma-jig. D:**  
1) a Mello clone? Can I have the real one too?  
**Heh, if you can find him, sure :)**  
2) it's this powder you put in bath tub and its like jelly... hehe. Will you  
and mommy have it one day and make little Mpreg brothers and sisters for me,  
Kate and Rach?  
**o.O' I don't know about jello-tub-sex, but maybe someday, if we ever figure out how to get Near pregnant, you shall have some brothers and sisters. Near is probably going to kill me for this answer xD**  
3) aw, that's so cute! I told my lovely girl, she thought it was sweet and she  
promised me a kiss. Thank you, daddy  
**you're welcome :D**  
4) Castiel from Supernatural is... orgasmic, as odd as it sounds. If you've  
ever seen the movie Karla or Manny Skerrit from Nip Tuck, that's him. Misha  
Collins. . I think you and him would be cute together, but you and mommy are  
perfect  
**Sorry, but I don't know who that is xD I've never seen those shows.**  
5) You guys still love me, right?  
**Of course! :D**  
Love you *hug*  
**-hugs-**  
Kris**

Bye!

**Sonar**

**Hello Matty-Matt!**

I was laughing so hard from you tormenting Matsuda. Thanks.  
haha you're welcome :D**  
Despite my best efforts, I could not get Ide to calm down. He had apparently  
beat up Matsuda after you tormented him.  
(Ukita: Who knew that he would get physical?  
Aizawa: He could when he wants to be.  
Sonar:Have you seen Ide?  
Ukita: He's around and considering that Matsuda's koed, I can assume that Ide  
got payback. Then again, Matsuda's missing as well.  
Near: you can assume that there is a 90% chance that Mello dressed Matsuda in  
a diaper and left him at a store.  
Ukita and Aizawa give strange looks.  
Aizawa: He wouldn't..would he?)  
What normal house hold object would you think would seem like a deadly weapon  
besides a wooden spoon?  
**pens. Just look at what Jason Bourne did with one!**  
Worse task to handle?  
**doing something that requires traveling through sewers**  
(Ide finally shows up.  
Aizawa: Have you seen Matsuda?  
Ide: No.  
Ukita: Seriously?  
Ide: Just went to deal with some business.  
Ukita: That would make sense.  
Sonar walks over.  
Ide: I know you tried to stop me but I had to let him have it.  
Sonar: No one can seem to find him.  
Near: I'll just have Rester and Gevanni find him)  
If you could star in any movie, which one would it be?  
**hmm… Any movie where I could be a badass and beat people up.**  
(After a few minutes, Matsuda comes into the home, hung over, in a diaper,  
strangling Mello.  
Near: See? I told you so.  
Ide covers Sonar's eyes.  
Sonar: You had to do what you had to..  
Ide: Not here. He's kind of going into the worst mood that he shouldn't be in.  
Ide grabs her arm and the two of them leave the room while Aizawa is trying to  
stop Matsuda from choking Mello)  
Later  
Sonar**

Bye! Good luck with Matsuda…

**Rilili**

**Matt, I have a question that only you could possibly answer, since you are, in  
my eyes, the King of Video Games.**

Okay, I'm ready!**  
If this question was already asked, I missed it, but whatever.  
Okay, heres the question.  
You have amazing concentration when it comes to video games, where as I have  
absolutely none. I have never once been able to beat a video game, so I ask  
you this.  
How the bloody hell do you manage to beat a video game without being  
interrupted, or quitting half-way threw?  
**haha people know not to interrupt me when I'm playing and I'm usually far too interested in the game to quit.**  
People always tell me that I am supposed to play a video game only small  
amounts a day, since I would get bored easily if I play it for too long, or  
something like that.  
But, even when I took their advice, I still quit half-way threw.  
Every video game I own, is either not finished, or I forgot all about it.  
So, tell us how the bloody hell you manage to have the concentration of a God  
when it comes to beating video games, because I have yet to discover how.  
**Hehe, I don't think I have an answer for you, sorry xD I suppose any possible answer would just be that I have really good concentration for most things already and my interest in video games keeps me playing so I have super-concentration for video games.**  
Also, I'd like to ask you a small side-line question.  
Have you ever cried over the lost of a video game?  
**…No…

Rachel: Matt, don't lie.

Matt: …yes…**  
I did. It was bloody Super Mario Sunshine.  
It stopped working one day, and when we went to get it fixed, it would only  
work once in a while, and it would freeze in the middle of playing it...And  
than someone accidentally stepped on it, and it broke.  
It was my favorite game D:  
**Aww that sucks! I understand, Mario games are awesome!**  
The only frickin' game I ever wanted to complete.  
And no one sells it anymore, and if they do, I have yet to see someone selling  
it.**

Eek that really sucks. Well, I hope you find it someday!

I suppose that's all for today! Bye everyone!


	46. A SHRUBBERY!

Matt: WHAAAAAT? Rachel's updating sooner than usual? This is madness!

Rachel: NO! This… Is… SPARTA! Hahah I've never even seen all of that movie, I jut love saying that.

Matt: excuse her, she's sleep deprived. She woke up at 4:30 and it's currently 8:40ish (Well, It'll be later by the time this is uploaded, but you get the idea) which normally wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that she only four hours of sleep and had a crap load of sugary foods.

**EowynsPen**

**Matt,  
1. I'm back from camp!  
**Yay! I hope it was fun**  
2. I joined the riflery team and we won our first tournament. I like guns ^-^  
**O.O**  
3. I also like archery! And trap shooting! Heck just shooting things is  
therapeutic, don't you agree?  
**Rachel: Archery is fun!

Matt: just don't shoot anyone… and I suppose it could be therapeutic if you enjoy being violent… that's not really therapy though .**  
4. Tonight is my mom's colleague's retirement party. I'm sad - I've known this  
guy since I was a baby and now I won't see him anymore :-(  
**aww that's sad!**  
5. Don't you love the name "Nathaniel?"  
**I do rather like it, yeah :D**  
Love you,  
EowynsPen**

baiii

**Sonar**

**Hello Mattums**

Hey**  
Is it me or do I give you a different nickname almost everytime I review?  
**I think you do… I don't think I've ever noticed that…**  
Have you ever broken some video games by accident or if you lose a game?  
**I have not. Mello has. And I'm suspicious about his 'accidents.'**  
Have you ran over any random object or animal by accident?  
**yep. I ran over a little bunny by accident. I thought I was going to cry.**  
(Mello and Matsuda are going at it and both of them are firing at each other,  
dodging bullets.  
Near: I can conclude that they are making fools of themselves 100%.  
Aizawa: Enough with the percentages. You make us lose a brain cell but Matsuda  
makes us lose thousands of them within a single moment)  
Did you ever have a moment you were like "What the heck just happened?"  
**hah everyday of my life.

I suppose when I got shot I might have thought "What the heck just happened?" if it weren't for the fact that I was screaming "OW! *^&Q0978q45347tqyu" [yes, I just typed in random keys to symbolize profanity.] in my head instead.

Rachel: hehe rhymes.

Matt: go to bed.

Rachel: NEVER!

Matt: -facepalm-**  
(Gevanni: Has the percentages stopped now?  
Halle: You can see that it is safe now.  
Gevanni: That gets annoying after a while.  
Ukita: What are they doing here?  
Near: I invited them. By the way, can you two break up Mello & Matsuda? They  
are making a big mess.)  
Who do you think sings the worse in terms of singers/bands?  
**Miley Cyrus. I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but it just kinda sounds like a squirrel getting nailed to a tree to me.

Rachel: wow, that was harsh and I dislike Miley as much as you do.

Matt: I feel like being harsh today.**  
(Ide: Think it has settled down now?  
Sonar: Well that is yet to be seen.  
Ide places a hand to his head.  
Ide: I just wish Matsuda would get higs act together. I'm sure he will get  
thrown out sooner or later.  
Ukita: Can we throw him out?  
Ide and Sonar did not reply.)  
Wished I had more to ask you. :(  
**haha don't worry about it :)**  
See you soon  
Sonar (Gevanni and Halle are trying to keep Mello and Matsuda from fighting)**

See ya!

**Kody777666  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. You aren't dead? I was  
given the notice you were dead, or missing! I filed a police report and  
everything! Notify me more often! I'm on an IRC, on Chatango, on MSN, on  
Steam, on XBL, on PSN, just...graa!  
**hahah sorry, I suppose the new notice of our living status got lost in the mail.**  
1) In order make me not as angry with you (mostly Matsuda as he IS the  
scapegoat) you must bring me...A SHRUBBARY!  
**Rachel: :O NOT A SHRUBBERY! [and I think you meant to 'appease' you]

Matt: haha Monty Python… Classic xD**  
Ni ni ni ni ni!  
It must be small  
And nice  
And not too expensive  
**but I love flaunting Whammy's wealth!

Rachel: Matt, don't be such a flaunter!

Matt: -sigh- fine.**  
When you are done that you must cut down the mightiest tree in the forest  
With a herring!  
**How am I supposed to cut down a tree with a bird?**  
2) In all seriousness, didja miss me and my wonderfully wonderful antics?  
**I did actually. I miss everyone but apparently all the notices got lost in the mail D:**  
3) Favorite Disney song?  
**Beauty & The Beast… -defensively- what...? It's a good song…**  
4) What game you looking forward too? I'm looking forward to Kingdom Hearts:  
Birth By Sleep and Portal 2  
**hehe what game aren't I looking forward to?**  
5) Who is the hardest video game boss?  
**[Rachel is stealing Matt's brain for questions 5 and 6 :P]**  
6) What is the hardest video game evar?  
**GIVE ME MY BRAIN BACK, RACHEL! D:**  
7) WhatisthisIdonteven? (Google it)  
**I don't get it… all I got was a deviantart page.**  
8) /y/, /d/ or /b/ (Google alone!)  
**Rachel: I'm scared…

Matt: sissy.**  
9) Going to any Anime cons soon? Or...ever? I'm going to Anime Evolution! I'm  
pretty excited!  
**hehe if I ever get out of the house maybe.**  
See ya guys!  
**bye!**  
~Kody~  
-If at first you don't succeed, you fail-**

Well that's a happy thought.

Rachel and Matt: bye everybody!


End file.
